Naruto: Um Novo Começo
by Karlos Uzumaki
Summary: Depois de saber a verdade sobre a Kyuubi, Naruto teve um leve surto de fúria, e depois que Iruka o protege do ataque de Mizuki, o loiro desperta um Doujutsu Especial e com isso ele derrota seu agressor. E com a parceria de Kurama, ele irá se fortalecer. e ser o melhor ninja e ajudará quem for seu amigo e será frio e cruel com seus inimigos.
1. Eu Serei Forte Conhecendo Os Pais

**Cap.01:**** Eu Serei Forte; Conhecendo Os Pais.****  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Konohagakure No Sato:<strong>  
><em>

_Depois de saber de Mizuki sobre a Kyuubi estar selada em seu corpo, Naruto teve um surto de fúria, ao compreender tantos anos de dor, sofrimento, desprezo e rejeição das momento, seus olhos arderam muito e não notou o ataque de Mizuki que lançou uma Giga Shuriken. Rapidamente, Iruka se pôs na frente e foi atingido nas costas. _

_Depois de contar sobre seu passado, Iruka mostrou que é o único que se importa com Naruto, mas mesmo assim ele fugiu com o pergaminho Proibido e Iruka tentou ir atrás dele, mas Mizuki foi na frente._

_Escondido atrás de uma árvore, Naruto estava abalado com a verdade, e o pior é que seus olhos ainda estavam doendo e ele não conseguia abri-los. Até que de repente, ele sente a dor diminuindo e uma sensação forte emana de seus olhos e seu corpo sente uma força incrível. Ao abri-los, ele olha para uma poça de água a seu lado e fica espantado quando vê em seu reflexo, seus olhos em uma forma diferente:_

_Eles mudam na cor Dourado e as Pupilas se transformam em Redemoinhos_.

Naruto: -Mas...que aconteceu com meus olhos...?

_Ele ouve uma voz grossa que transmitia poder e seriedade em sua mente:_

Voz: -Parece que você despertou o Uzugan. -E seu poder é maior do que o de sua mãe.

Naruto: -Ma-Mas quem disse isso?

Voz: -Feche os olhos e se concentre. -Logo você vai entender.

_Mesmo confuso, Naruto faz o que a voz ordena e fecha os olhos, se concentrando. Até que ele é puxado para dentro de seu subconsciente, na forma de um Imenso Corredor Inundado e pouco iluminado._

_**/Subconsciente-On/**_

Naruto: -Isso é...minha mente?

Voz: -Venha até mim Gaki. -Quero lhe fazer uma proposta.

_Naruto caminha sob o corredor, mesmo com um pouco de medo, ele se mantém sério. Quando chega ao seu destino ele se espanta ao notar um Imenso Portão com um tipo de selo que serve como cadeado. Atrás desse portão, um par de Olhos Vermelhos Brilhantes, com a Pupila em Fenda surgem, seguido de um rugido estrondoso, com intenção de intimidar o loirinho, mas sem resultado._

**_Da escuridão se revela uma Gigante Raposa de pelos vermelho alaranjado e olhos vermelhos, com uma estrutura superior semelhante ao corpo de um ser humano, juntamente com polegares sobre as suas mãos com garras._**

Naruto: -Então, você é a Kyuubi No Kitsune.

Kyuubi: -Exato. -E você sabe agora o motivo de todos odiarem você, estou certo?

Naruto: -Hai. -Você foi selado em mim quando eu ainda era bebê pelo Yondaime Hokage, que pelo que posso ver com estes olhos, em sua mente, ele é o meu pai.

_Kyuubi fica surpreso pois não esperava que Naruto descobrisse a verdade logo de cara, então ele nota que o Uzugan do loirinho permanece ativado._

Kyuubi: -Parece que seu Uzugan e capaz de **ler as memórias daqueles que o encaram diretamente no olho a olho**. -Então já sabe sobre sua mãe e seu clã, aqueles que criaram esse maldito fuuinjutsu que me mantém preso a você.

Naruto: -Hai. Minha mãe se chama Kushina Uzuimaki e era sua segunda Jinchuurki, e o Yondaime Hokage: Minato Namikaze é o meu pai. -Sei que você odeia os humanos por eles te tratarem como arma de guerra, mas nem todos os humanos são assim. -Mas se você quer se libertar eu abro esse portão, mas com a condição de que você irá embora de Konoha e nunca mais irá ferir ninguém.

Kyuubi: -E por que eu acreditaria em você Gaki?

Naruto: -Por que eu falo a verdade e nunca volto com minha palavra. -No entanto, se você estiver livre, ainda estará sendo caçado pelas outras vilas. -Então nesse momento, eu sou a única segurança que você tem.

_Por mais que tentasse discordar, Kyuubi sabe que ele tem razão, mas ainda se surpreende por sentir que Naruto diz a verdade._

Kyuubi: -Interessante. -Posso ver que você não tem medo da morte, e não consegue guardar nenhum ódio desses imundos que sempre te agrediram e quase te mataram. -Por quê você ainda quer protegê-los depois de tudo que passou nesses anos?

Naruto: -Por que mesmo sendo minoria, tem algumas pessoas que gostam de mim e só querem o meu bem. -Mas tem alguns que eu não posso perdoar, e quero dar a eles o mesmo sofrimento e desprezo que eu tive. -Matá-los seria fácil demais e eu não quero me rebaixar a aquele que te controlou contra sua vontade e retirou-o do corpo de minha mãe.

Kyuubi: -Entendo. -Bom, eu acredito em você, mas ainda é muito cedo para você me libertar, pois ainda é fraco, seu corpo não se desenvolveu totalmente, e não teve um bom treinamento ninja. -Eu notei que todos esses ninjas de sua academia não te ensinaram nada e sempre dificultavam nas provas. -Bem, quero te ajudar a ficar mais forte, em troca você me ajuda a eliminar o mascarado que me controlou e me ajuda a libertar meus irmãos que estão selados em jinchuurikis como você.

Naruto: -Jinchuuriki?

Kyuubi: -Significa Poder do Sacrifício, ou mais precisamente, aquele que hospeda um Bijuu dentro de seu corpo.

Naruto: -Compreendo. -Mas Kyuubi-san...

Kyuubi: -Me chame pelo meu nome verdadeiro: Kurama.

Naruto: -Hai, mas Kurama-san, no que você pode me ajudar para eu ficar mais forte, se está selada em mim?

Kyuubi: -Depois eu te mostro como eu posso ajudá-lo, mas primeiro, quero que siga minhas instruções, pois antes de devolvermos esse pergaminho do Shodaime, você vai aprender a como criar uma réplica dele para facilitar seu treinamento.

Naruto: -Hai Kurama-san.

_**/Subconsciente-Off/**  
><em>

_Seguindo as instruções de Kurama, Naruto pega um graveto e desenha um círculo com um redemoinho no chão e coloca o pergaminho sobre o desenho. Ele concentra seu chakra e fazendo selos de mão ele toca no desenho:_

Naruto: -**Fukusei No Yōhishi _(Replicação de Pergaminho)_**!

_O círculo emite um brilho azulado envolvendo p pergaminho, e segundos depois, surge outro pergaminho do mesmo tamanho do original, mas a cor da folha inferior é alaranjado._

Naruto: -Consegui.

_Depois de fazer um kage bunshin e ter pedido-o a levar a réplica do pergaminho para sua casa, Naruto aproveita o tempo que resta antes de ser encontrado por Mizuki, e lendo o pergaminho original, ele consegue aprender mais Dois Jutsus Especiais, mas Kurama recomendou manter esses jutsus em alto segredo pois o nível deles é alto e para dominá-los precisaria de muito treinamento._

_Naruto assentiu e enrolou o pergaminho, mantendo-o lacrado. Até que ele ouve sons de luta e em seguida as vozes de Mizuki e Iruka discutindo:_

Mizuki: -Vejo que você não enxerga Iruka. -Aquele demônio em forma de gaki logo irá se vingar de todos. -E com o pergaminho do Shodaime, ninguém irá detê-lo. -Por que se importa com ele. -Sei que você odeia com todas as forças.

Iruka: -Sim...eu odeio...assim são os demônios...todos eles são odiados.

Naruto(pensa com tristeza): -Então é isso...ele nunca se importou comigo...

Iruka: -Mas Naruto é diferente.

Mizuki: -Nani?

Naruto(escondido na árvore): -Hã...?

Iruka: -Eu o reconheci como um dos meus excelentes alunos. -Ele pode não ser o mais organizado, atento e prestativo com seus deveres. -Ele pode ser desajeitado e ninguém jamais o aceita. -Mas ele já sabe o que é sentir dor dentro do seu coração. -Desde criança ele sabe o que é se sentir sozinho, rejeitado e sem amor e carinho. -Só que ele tem amigos que sempre terá ajuda, alegria e momentos de consolo.

_Atrás da árvore, Naruto sente seu corpo tremer com as palavras de Iruka._

Iruka: -Fique bem claro Mizuki. -Ele não é e nunca será a raposa monstro. -Ele é um ninja e companheiro de Konohagakure. -Ele é Naruto Uzumaki!

_Naruto sente seus olhos cheios de lágrimas e seu coração bate com a alegria por ter alguém que se importa com ele._

Mizuki(coma Giga Shuriken na mão): -Você é mesmo um idiota Iruka! -Eu ia deixar você pra mais tarde mas mudei de idéia! -Vou matá-lo aqui e agora!

_Mizuki avança com a Shuriken girando em sua mão, e Iruka fecha os olhos, mas de repente, um vulto surge feito flecha e aplica um chute bem na cara de Mizuki, lançando-o para vários metros. Esse vulto se revela como Naruto, com o pergaminho do Shodaime a seu lado._

Naruto: -Nunca mais encoste sua mãos imundas em Iruka-sensei. -Ou eu acabo com sua raça!

Iruka: -Naruto?

Mizuki(se levanta com a mão no queixo): -Maldito gaki! -Não pense que me venceu com isso. -Posso acabar com você em um só golpe.

Naruto(faz selos de mão): -Então venha desgraçado, pois farei você pagar por tudo que me fez e com Iruka-sensei!

Mizuki: -Então mostre-me seu gaki insolente! -Prepare-se pra morrer!

_Porém, Mizuki repara que os olhos de Naruto estão diferentes e antes que pudesse perguntar algo, Naruto começa seu ataque:_

Naruto: -**Tajuu Kage Bunshin No Jutsu**!

_Para o temor de Mizuki, centenas de clones surgem em volta dele, todos com o Uzugan ativado._

Iruka(pensa com espanto): -Naruto...como você conseguiu...(pensou)-Ele dominou o Jutsu mais avançado, criado pelo Nidaime Hokage. -Tajuu Kage Bunshin No Jutsu.

Naruto: -Se você não vai atacar, então nós iremos!

_Alguns clones arremessam shurikens contra Mizuki, que escapa com saltos, mas ele é surpreendido por outros clones que o atacam em várias direções, com golpes e chutes, numa velocidade surpreendente. Ele é lançado para cima, enquanto outros clones do Naruto atacam com:_

Clones: -**Katon: Goukakyuu No Jutsu**!

Clones: -**Fuuton: -Daitoppa No Jutsu**!

_Os ataques de fogo e vento se unem formando um turbihão de fogo que atinge Mizuki em cheio e ele é lançado a vários metros até ele se chocar num rochedo, onde uma explosão acontece. _

_Rapidamente, um dos clones se teleporta para onde Mizuki está morto, já que os ataques combinados foram fatais e parte de sua roupa carbonizada. Esse clone revistou seu corpo e encontrou cerca de 1000 ryos, e alguns pergaminhos que Mizuki roubou da biblioteca de konoha. Mesmo não sendo certo, era necessário obter recursos para ser forte e estar preparado para a vida cruel de um ninja._

_Isso foi o que Kurama contou a Naruto, pois agora ele teria que começar sua mudança, e recuperar todo o tempo que perdeu em sua infância. Esse clone voltou com as coisas e entregou para o original, que selou tudo em um pergaminho em branco._

_Depois ele pega o pergaminho do Shodaime Hokage e coloca ao lado de Iruka. Ele usa um Iryo-Ninjutsu, curando os ferimentos dele. Ele desativa seu Uzugan e desfaz seus bunshins. Isso lhe deu a experiência dos Ninjutsus que acabou usando e percebeu que seu Uzugan dá a ele o pdoer de usar os elementos_.

Iruka: -Arigatô Naruto. -Você conseguiu um grande feito esta noite.

Naruto(triste): -Gomenasai Iruka-sensei. -Eu cometi um ato imperdoável, e quase trai sua amizade e respeito. -Eu irei aceitar qualquer punição do Hokage-sama.

Iruka(sorrindo): -Daijoubu Naruto. -Sei que o Hokage acredita em sua inocência. -Mizuki mereceu a punição e justiça que você queria mostrar. -Antes de irmos, você pode fechar os olhos um pouco?

_Naruto estava confuso mas atendeu o pedido de Iruka._

Naruto: -Ha-hai sensei.

**_Segundos depois:_**

Iruka: -Pronto, pode abri agora.

_Naruto vê que Iruka está seu Bandana, e toca na Bandana que está em sua testa._

Iruka(sorrindo): -Omendetõ Naruto-kun. -Você foi aprovado no teste. -Agora é um Gennin de Konoha.

_Naruto não consegue conter o espanto e a emoção e abraça seu sensei._

Naruto(chora alegre): -Arigatô Iruka-sensei!

_Iruka sorriu feliz pois viu em Naruto, um grande futuro. Mas ele nota que Naruto desmaiou devido ao cansaço da luta e dos jutsus que utilizou contra Mizuki._

_Depois que um dos Jounnins levou o Pergaminho de volta ao local secreto, agora com novo esquema de segurança, Hiruzen ordenou que o corpo de Mizuki seja colocado como indigente e que ele não terá um funeral. Será enterrado em um local onde apenas os traidores são isolados dos verdadeiros heróis que deram suas vidas pelo povo de Konoha. Ele disse que Naruto não será punido, pois ele foi vítima nas armações do traidor._

_Depois que viu tudo o que aconteceu em seu cristal esférico, Hiruzen se surpreendeu quando sentiu o poder imenso do Uzugan de Naruto, mesmo sendo em Nível-1, ele foi capaz de vencer um Chunnin com Ninjutsus de Rank-A. _

_Com certeza ele acabaria tendo que contar aos conselheiros sobre o que viu, mas por hora, deixaria em segredo, pois em um mês começaria a seleção de equipes e os Jounnins que irão testá-los, estavam em missões de Rank A e S._

_**Duas Horas Depois:**  
><em>

_Deitado em sua cama no apartamento, Naruto pensava e refletia sobre os anos que sofreu e os desprezo pro parte das pessoas e até de alguns colegas de Academia. _

_Mesmo não querendo, ele já entende que agora, para conseguir o respeito e admiração de todos, teria que ser frio, sem sentimentos e provar sua nova força. _

_Antes de dormir, ele conversou com Kurama, que disse que seu treinamento começaria durante esse mês, antes da seleção de times, e para estar em um nível de um chunnin, teria que começar de manhã e cedo._

_Antes de fechar os olhos, Naruto pensou na forma de um juramento:_

Naruto(pensando): -Eu serei forte. -Irei mostrar a todos o quanto estão errados. -Treinarei muito, não irei me rebaixar a ninguém. -Aqueles que querem meu bem e minha amizade, serão meus amigos e terão minha ajuda e apoio. -E aqueles que me fizeram sofrer, os que me consideram um monstro, irão pagar o preço. -Serei frio, cruel, e se for preciso, irei revidar as agressões e matarei quem tentar me matar. -Não irei me rebaixar para qualquer pessoa, muito menos para o Hokage-jii e os outros ninjas. Irei me fortalecer a minha maneira. -Só assim eu irei realizar meu sonho: Ser um Hokage, e ter o respeito que mereço de todos.

_Com esse pensamento, Naruto cai no sono. Dentro de sua mente, Kurama se surpreendeu com esse pensamento do loiro na forma de juramento, e já sentiu que seu hospedeiro é aquele que seu criador mencionou sobre a profecia._

_**/Subconsciente-On/**_

Kurama: -Acho que está na hora de conversar com aqueles dois.

_Kurama toca no selo com uma de suas garras e insere seu chakra nele. Imediatamente, Duas esferas aparecem em frente ao portão e ambas revelam duas pessoas que estão com expressões de espanto e e confusão. Eles são: **Minato Namikaze (Yondaime Hokage) e Kushina Uzumaki (Akai Chis hio no Habanero)**._

Minato: -Mas como...

Kushina: -Quem foi que nos liberou cedo demais?

Kurama: -Eu liberei vocês aqui.

Minato: -Kyuubi?!

Kurama: -Meu nome é Kurama. -Nunca se esqueça disso Yondaime.

Kushina: -Mas como você nos liberou do selo?! -Era para nosso filho ter feito isso quando ele fosse jovem.

Kurama: -Achou que eu não conheço você direito Kushina? -Seu tudo sobre os fuuinjutsus de seu clã e até sua Kekkei Genkai e a do seu marido. -Mesmo quando estive selada a você, sua mente era muito aberta e isso me deu a chance de conhecer todos os segredos que você aprendeu com a Mito. -Se eu quisesse, teria me libertado há muito tempo, mas decidi ver como seu filho suportaria a vida cruel que você e Minato escolheram dar a ele quando me selaram e retiraram metade do meu poder.

Minato: -Era necessário fazer isso pelo bem da vila e que nosso filho pudesse ser reconhecido como herói.

Kushina: -Eu fui contra isso, pois eu fui sua jinchuuriki e sei muito bem o que iria acontecer com meu filho. -Mas você estava enfurecida e queria matar todos.

Kurama: -Isso é verdade, mas sabem muito bem que parte do meu ataque não foi proposital. -Aquele mascarado me controlou com seu sharingan, esses olhos amaldiçoados que os Uchihas carregam só trazem mais ambição e ódio. -Mas se acham que ele é o Madara, estão enganados.

Kushina: -Nani?

Minato: -Não pode ser!

Kurama: -Eu poderia ter escapado facilmente do controle daquele mascarado, pois aquele sharingan é fraco e não se compara ao de Madara. -Mas deixei que ele me controlasse enquanto eu via na mente dele, quem era realmente.

Minato: -Nani? -Então você sabe quem é aquele mascarado?

Kurama: -Hai. -Mas no momento vocês saberão depois que conversarem com o filho de vocês. -Antes disso, eu decidi ajudar o Naruto, depois que ele despertou seu **Uzugan _(Olho Do Redemoinho)_** e derrotou um chunnin desertor de sua vila.

Kushina e Minato se espantam ao saberem que Naruto despertou o Uzugan, mesmo sendo um garoto de 11 anos.

Kushina(se emociona): -Meu filho...conseguiu despertar a kekkei genkai do meu clã...

Kurama: -E é bem capaz dele despertar a Kekkei Genkai de seu clã, Minato, o **Hiraishin Mode _(Modo Deus Do Trovão)_**.

Minato(com um sorriso de orgulho): -Eu sempre tenho confiança pelo nosso filho, mesmo sendo um menino.

Kushina: -Mas Kurama, por que você quer ajudar o meu filho? -Eu não esperava que você teria uma mudança depois de tantos anos quando eu fui sua jinchuuriki.

Kurama: -Digamos que uma profecia que meu criador mencionou, tem relação com seu filho. -A Criança de Olhos Azuis que Unirá os Bijuus e Irá Mudar o Mundo.

_Minato e Kushina ficam espantados com o que ouviram._

Kushina: -Meu filho, é a Criança que Mudará o Mundo?

Kurama: -Enquanto Naruto não vem ainda, vou contar a vocês sobre minha história e a dos meus irmãos. -Primeiro quero que devolva minha outra metade Minato.

Minato(preocupado): -Mas seu eu lhe devolver a outra metade...

Kurama: -Não precisa se preocupar com riscos, pois o corpo de seu filho logo estará adaptado ao meu poder. -Esse selamento continuará ativo se só será aberto depois que Naruto estiver mais forte, e isso não vai demorar para acontecer.

Minato: -Naruhodõ. -Eu acredito em você Kurama.

_Minato se aproxima do portão, e ao tocar nele, transfere todo o Chakra da metade de Kurama para dentro dela. Em segundos seu tamanho aumenta e fica no tamanho original._

Kurama(satisfeita): -Finalmente tenho meu poder de volta. -Agora sentem-se que eu irei contar tudo.

_Os dois sentam-se em frente a Kurama e ela conta tudo sobre seu passado e de seus irmãos, e sobre seu criador: Hagoromo Ootsutsuki, também conhecido como Rikudou Sennin._

_Tanto Kushina quanto Minato se espantaram ao saber do passado dos Bijuus e de seu criador, e ainda mais quando Kurama contou que Naruto é a Reencarnação de Asura, o filho mais novo de Hagoromo._

Kurama: -Agora que sabem sobre mim, meus irmãos e meu criador, peço que respeitem as decisões que o filho de vocês irá tomar, pois eu li a mente dele, e o juramento que ele fez é certo e necessário.

Kushina: -Juramento?

Kurama: -Exato. ouçam isso.

_A voz de Naruto ecoa em torno do imenso salão da jaula:_

**_"-Eu serei forte. -Irei mostrar a todos o quanto estão errados. -Treinarei muito, não irei me rebaixar a ninguém. -Aqueles que querem meu bem e minha amizade, serão meus amigos e terão minha ajuda e apoio. -E aqueles que me fizeram sofrer, os que me consideram um monstro, irão pagar o preço. -Serei frio, cruel, e se for preciso, irei revidar as agressões e matarei quem tentar me matar. -E não irei me rebaixar para qualquer pessoa, muito menos para o Hokage-jii e os outros ninjas. -Irei me fortalecer a minha maneira. -Só assim eu irei realizar meu sonho: Ser um Hokage, e ter o respeito que mereço de todos."_**

_Minato e Kushina se assustaram com a parte final do juramento de Naruto. Mesmo se sentindo culpados pelo destino que colocaram no garoto, eles sentem-se orgulhosos por Naruto ter se mantido forte e aguentando todos os dias de sofrimento e desprezo por parte dos moradores de Konoha._

Kurama: -Sei que viram através do Hakke No Fuuin, todas as lembranças ruins de infância dele, então estejam prontos para ouvirem o desabafo e a raiva que ele pode demonstrar quando vocês surgirem para ele.

Kushina(com medo e tensa): -Eu irei compreender se ele nos odiar, mas iremos compensar um pouco da nossa ausência antes de voltarmos ao estômago do Shinigami.

Minato: -Mesmo que ele siga um caminho solitário para realizar seu sonho, iremos respeitar sua decisão e iremos apoiá-lo e dar nosso conhecimento de nossas linhagens para que ele controle as dele com perfeição.

Kurama: -Vocês tem sorte de eu estar disposta a ajudar o filho de vocês, porque se ele não fosse a criança da profecia, eu teria influenciado ele a odiar todos e forçá-lo a usar meu poder só para eu me libertar. -Sabem muito bem como nós os Bijuus nos sentimos quando somos tratados como armas ou enjaulados por esses fuuinjutsus. -Agora eu vou me isolar pois ele está vindo. -Vocês conversem com ele e contem tudo 0o que aconteceu naquele incidente.

Minato e Kushina: -Hai.

Kurama fica na escuridão de sua jaula, enquanto Minato e Kushina ouvem passos de alguém se aproximando, e quando olham, ficam estáticos e com os corações pulando ao verem Naruto chegando no corredor. Ele fica espantado ao ver seus pais, diante de seus olhos, mas sua expressão se torna fria e com um pouco de raiva pois ele sabe que foram eles que o tornaram um Jinchuuriki antes deles morrerem.

Naruto: -Então vocês são meus pais de verdade...não é?

Minato: -Hai Naruto.

Kushina(tenta segurar suas lágrimas): -Isso mesmo...meu filho. -Sei que tem muitas perguntas a nos fazer...e vamos responder todas elas...

Naruto: -Eu sei que vão...mas antes tem algo que eu quero fazer antes, já que estão mortos.

_De repente, Naruto surge como uma flecha na frente de seu pai e aplica um soco tão forte que o lança contra a garde da jaula de Kurama. _

_A força do golpe é tão forte que se ele estivesse vivo, teria duas ou três costelas quebradas. Kushina se assusta com a força do filho, e ainda mais ao ver que ele a encara com os olhos marejados. Com uma onda de vento gerada, ele arremessa sua mãe de forma rápida e violenta, se chocando contra a grade da jaula. A mesma se espantou com o movimento rápido de mão que Naruto fez ao gerar a onda de vento._

Minato(pensando): -Que força incrível ele tem.

Kushina(pensando): -Só com um movimento de mão, ele lançou uma onda de vento muito forte.

_Naruto não se contém e desabafa toda a sua raiva e dor no grito:_

Naruto(chorando e com raiva): -VOCÊS VIRAM O QUANTO EU FUI AGREDIDO, INSULTADO, REJEITADO E ABANDONADO POR ESSES HIPÓCRITAS QUE VOES CHAMAM DE POVO, DE AMIGOS, DE COMPANHEIROS?! -TEM IDEIA DO SOFRIMENTO QUE PASSEI NESSES DOZE ANOS?! -TUDO POR QUE VOCÊS ESCOLHERAM SELAR A KURAMA DENTRO DE MIM, E NÃO PENSARAM EM OUTRA SOLUÇÃO MELHOR! -ERAM PARA TEREM DEIXADO ELA IR EMBORA, PARA ELA VIVER EM PAZ, LONGE DAS AMBIÇÕES MEDÍOCRES DAS VILAS NINJA! -MAS FOI O CONTRÁRIO! -ME CONDENARAM A ESSE DESTINO DE SER UM JINCHUURIKI, SEM EU SABER DA VERDADE! -TODOS ESCONDERAM DE MIM QUEM SÃO MEUS PAIS E PORQUE EU FUI DEIXADO SOZINHO! -QUEREM SABER QUAL ERA MINHA VONTADE DESDE QUE PASSEI POR ESSE INFERNO?! -ERA DE MORRER DO QUE CONTINUAR COM ESSE DESTINO QUE VOCÊS MESMOS ESCOLHERAM!

_Todo aquele desabafo e explosão de raiva e dor do filho, foi o suficiente para Minato e Kushina ficarem com um grande remorso em seus corações. Especialmente Minato, que teve que escolher essa solução e não pensou direito nas consequência que poderiam causar a Naruto._

Minato(abalado): -Você tem razão Naruto. -Eu não mereço ser chamado de pai, depois de tudo que você passou. -Sou o responsável pelo que fiz e me arrependo desde que morri ao lado de sua mãe. -Mas você era o único que poderia suportar o poder de Kurama, pois nasceu com a vitalidade de sua mãe, que é do Clã Uzumaki, os únicos a suportarem o poder maciço de um Bijuu. -E sua mãe estava fraca e ferida, pois não tinha como selar a Kurama dentro de si novamente.

Kushina(chorando): -Você tem o direito de nos odiar meu filho. -Eu mesma queria ter morrido junto com Kurama para que você tivesse uma vida melhor com seu pai, mesmo se sofresse muito com minha morte. -Mas quero que sabia querido...que sempre te amamos desde o dia em que nasceu. -E se pudéssemos voltar no tempo, podíamos ter mudado de decisão e estaríamos juntos como uma família de verdade.

_Aquelas palavras de seus pais fizeram Naruto entender o quanto foi difícil para os dois terem escolhido selar a Kurama dentro de seu corpo, e para poderem explicar e ajudá-lo a controlar a Kurama, ambos selaram parte de sua alma em forma de chakra junto com o Hakke No Fuuin._

_O garoto loiro se aproxima com passo lentos em direção dos dois. Esses sabiam que ele estava com muita raiva e dor, e acharam que ele ia agredi-los novamente, mas o que eles não esperavam, é que Naruto se ajoelha bem próximo a eles, e com seus olhos lacrimejando, ele os envolvem num abraço forte e cheio de alegria e saudade._

Naruto(chorando): -Mesmo estando muito bravo e indignado com o sofrimento que passei, eu não irei odiá-los. -Isso nunca me passaria pela cabeça. -Vocês fizeram o que foi preciso para salvar essa vila, e queria que um fosse reconhecido como herói. -E estou feliz por conhecê-los. -Gomen por ter atacado-os agora a pouco.

_Emocionados e com seus olhos marejados, Minato e Kushina o abraçam fortemente, enquanto passam a ele a sensação que ele sempre desejava: um carinho de uma mãe e de um pai._

Kushina(feliz e chorando): -Meu querido sochi. -Você precisava soltar toda sua raiva e dor que manteve dentro de seu coração.

Minato(feliz e chorando): -Estamos muito felizes por você meu garoto. -Sentimos muito pelo fardo que fizemos você carregar desde que nasceu. -Mesmo com pouco tempo que nos resta, iremos compensar você Naruto.

_Naruto se afasta deles e limpa seus olhos com a manga da jaqueta, dando um sorriso alegre._

Naruto: -Eu acredito em você too-san. -Mas eu queria que me contassem tudo o que aconteceu naquele incidente. -Depois eu direi qual será minha decisão daqui em diante.

Kushina: -Hai meu querido. -Antes vamos conversar em um lugar mais adequado.

_Os três somem do corredor e ressurgem em uma dimensão diferente (a dimensão em que Kushina apareceu pela primeira vez na mente do Naruto)._

_Minato e Kushina contaram detalhadamente sobre o nascimento de seu filho e o surgimento do Mascarado, que havia sequestrado ela e retirado a Kyuubi de seu corpo. Naruto escutava atentamente, mas por dentro, ele se sentia muito irritado e com um forte ódio ao saber que o Ninja mascarado é um Uchiha._

_Depois de tudo revelado, era a vez de Naruto contar como foi sua vida, e o que ele contou foi de chocar os dois. Minato errou e muito ao pensar que o povo iria tratar seu filho como um herói, e isso foi um grande erro. Kushina chorava muito e não imaginava que o sofrimento de Naruto fosse mais cruel do que o sofrimento que ela teve como jinchuuriki da Kurama._

_Os dois o abraçaram e pediram desculpas várias vezes, mas Naruto sorriu dizendo que agora isso não importava mais e que iria seguir uma nova meta para ficar mais forte se defender perfeitamente._

_Depois da conversa, Naruto tomou sua decisão e disse a seus pais:_

Naruto: -Por vocês eu continuarei a seguir em frente e me focar em ser forte, para me tornar um Hokage no futuro.

_Essa resposta fez Minato e Kushina sorrirem, mas ficaram preocupados com a face séria que Naruto assumiu agora._

Naruto: -Entretanto, como vocês sabem do meu juramento, quero que entendam e respeitem minha decisão. -Passei muitos anos sozinho, sendo agredido, xingado, tratado como um lixo e quase fui morto em vários atentados dos ninjas que se dizem justos e corretos dessa vila. -E aquilo será a última vez que eu tive que sofrer, porque de agora em diante eu irei fazer as coisas do meu jeito e não vou abaixar a cabeça para qualquer um.

Minato: -Nós entendemos você Naruto. -E respeitamos a sua decisão.

Kushina(sorrindo): -Afinal é isso que nós seus pais estamos aqui, para apoiá-lo e respeitar suas escolhas.

Minato: -Iremos lhe dar um presente de despedida, para que possa realizar seu sonho.

_Os dois tocam na cabeça de Naruto, e esse sente sua mente recebendo vários conhecimentos sobre suas Kekkei Genkais e seus níveis: **Hiraishin Mode e Uzugan**. Naruto ficou surpreso e agora ele poderia aprender com treino e determinação, a dominar e fortalecer suas habilidades._

_Depois os três se levantam e Naruto se assusta quando olha seus pais desaparecendo lentamente dos pés, indo até a cabeça em esferas de luz._

Naruto(chorando): -Então isso é um adeus...

Minato(sorriso triste): -Hai. -Mas aproveitamos muito desse reencontro meu garoto. -Sua mãe e eu poderemos descansar em paz agora.

_Kushina se ajoelha perto de Naruto e toca em seus ombros dizendo:_

Kushina(chorando mas sorrindo): -Antes de nos despedirmos, quero que realize meus últimos pedidos, Naruto.

Naruto: -Ha-Hai kaa-san. -Pode pedir...

Kushina: -Peço que não seja exigente, coma de tudo e cresça saudável, tome banho todos os dias e fique sempre aquecido. -Não fique acordado até tarde, durma bastante, faça amigos, não muitos, somente aqueles em que você pode confiar e ajudar a quem precisa. -Peço que leve seus estudos a sério e pratique suas técnicas, e deve sempre lembar que todo mundo tem seus pontos fortes e fracos, então não fique deprimido se você não conseguir fazer algo direito, respeite seus professores e os alunos mais velhos da academia.

_Minato sorriu com os pedidos de Kushina, pois era isso que ela fez antes de morrer ao lado dele, diante do filho recém-nascido._

Kushina: -E as três proibições de um ninja que eu te faço: Tome cuidado quando for pegar e dar dinheiro emprestado, coloque os lucros das missões na poupança , nada de álcool até você fazer vinte anos , se você beber demais , vai prejudicar a sua saúde então vá com calma. -Outra proibição são as mulheres, eu sou mulher e não sei sobre isso, mas você só precisa lembrar que, esse mundo foi feito de homens e mulheres, então é natural que você se interesse por garotas, mas não vá se viciar nas piores, encontre alguém como eu que te ame, respeite e seja uma grande amiga e uma boa mulher. -E Tome cuidado com o Jiraya-Sensei.

Naruto(feliz): -Hai kaa-san.

_Kushina o abraça novamente e desta vez ela não contém suas lágrimas novamente._

Kushina: -Filho, de agora em diante, você irá passará por muitos perigos e situações de alto risco, pois nossos inimigos irão saber que você é nosso filho, então tenha muito cuidado. -Seja fiel a você mesmo e a quem você goste. -Lute pelo seu sonho e nunca desista de alcançá-lo, e a confiança para tornar esse sonho realidade. - Mas ainda tem tanta coisa...que eu queria te passar, eu queria poder ficar com você por mais tempo, mas isso não será possível. -Gomenasai meu querido por tudo que você sofreu.

Naruto(retribui o abraço): -Arigatô kaa-san, pois você já me passou tanta coisa com seu amor e carinho. -Eu segurei seus conselhos e nunca irei desistir do meu sonho. -Pode ficar trânquila.

Kushina fica feliz e se levanta ficando ao lado do Minato.

Kushina: -Gomen Minato. -Acabei tomando seu tempo novamente.

Minato(sorrindo): -Não tem problema querida.(sorri para seu filho) -Naruto, meu pedido é o mesmo de sua mãe. -Nós acreditamos em você e no seu futuro. -E você pode morar em nossa casa. -Ela fica atrás do Monte Hokage, e está protegida por um genjutsu. -Lá tem tudo o que você precisa para ser forte e determinado.

Naruto(sorrindo): -Arigatô too-san, kaa-san. -Conhecer vocês foi a maior alegria que já tive. -Eu amo vocês.

_Minato e Kushina se alegram por ouvirem essas palavras de seu filho, e se despedem enquanto somem envolto pelas esferas de luz:_

Minato e Kushina: -Nós amamos você meu filho. -Cuide-se.

_Ambos somem completamente e Naruto sente-se mais aliviado e confiante de si mesmo. Ele retorna ao corredor da Cela de Kurama e fica surpreso ao ver ela em seu tamanho original e maior._

Kurama: -Antes que me pergunte, eu conversei com seus pais e pedi a eles que devolvessem minha outra metade. -Amanhã começaremos seu treinamento, já que você irá a casa de seus pais, então será mais fácil treinarmos sem nos preocuparmos com bisbilhoteiros nas sombras.

Naruto: -Naruhodô Kurama-san.

Kurama: -Descanse e se prepare, pois meu método de treinamento é bem puxado.

Naruto: -Hai Kurama-san. -Oyasumi _(Boa Noite)_.

_Naruto some do corredor, e Kurama volta a dormir, pensando em um futuro cheio de surpresas que ela vai esperar ver de seu Jinchuuriki._

_**/Subconsciente-Off/**  
><em>

_Naruto permanece dormindo em sua cama. O loiro tem mais motivos para ser tornar mais forte e mostrar a todos o preço de suas ações injustas contra ele._

**_Continua...  
><em>**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Próximo Capítulo: Treinamento; Seleção de Times.<strong>_


	2. Treinamento Nova Integrante

**Cap.02:** ****Treinamento; Nova Integrante do Time Sete**.****  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>No Dia Seguinte:<strong>  
><em>

_Naruto acordou cedo, pois sua vida começaria a mudar a partir de hoje. Depois de um banho quente e de fazer sua higiene bucal e corporal, o loiro seca seu corpo com uma toalha, enrolando sua cintura. entrando no quarto, ele olha em seu reflexo no espelho, seu novo físico: músculos bem definidos, sem alterar sua aparência e idade jovem, e traços dignos de um homem maduro em um corpo jovem.  
><em>

_Abrindo seu guarda roupa, ele escolhe umas das novas roupas que podem combinar com seu novo eu, pois usar muito a cor laranja era enjoativo, mesmo sendo a sua marca registrada._

_Então ele pega sua antiga roupa laranja, e colocando-a sobre a cama, ele faz selos de mão, e estende suas mãos cobertas de chakra sobre sua roupa:_

Naruto: -**Fuku o Kigaeru _(Mudar de Roupa)_**.

_Um brilho azulado envolve sua antiga roupa, e em segundos ela se transforma em um novo modelo:_

**_-Uma Jaketa-Colete de cor Vermelho (com o desenho do Redemoinho nas costas);  
><em>**

**_-Camisa Preta com o um desenho de um Relâmpago;_**

**_-Calça Vermelha com detalhes em Dourado, na forma de labaredas;_**

**_-Luvas sem Dedos, aquelas usadas pelos Jounnins de Konoha, mas a cor é vermelha, e com o desenho de uma cabeça de kitsune (raposa)._**

_Naruto sorriu com esse novo modelo e na sua mente, Kurama também gostou dessa roupa que marca uma nova mudança de vida para seu Jinchuuriki. O loiro já veste sua nova roupa, e depois de se ver no espelho, ele vai até a cozinha, onde faz sua refeição matinal.  
><em>

_Desta vez ele prepara um café fresquinho, misturando com leite em um copo, e pega um pacote de biscoitos que comprou na mercearia da vila, mas teve que usar Henge No Jutsu, assumindo a forma de um adulto, já que todos não iriam vender nada a ele pelo fato de ser hospedeiro de um Demônio, como todos dizem._

_Ele se alimenta corretamente, já que antigamente depende muito do ramen do Ichiraku e não comia verduras e legumes para manter sua forma física e saúde em dia. _

_Desta vez, ele seguirá todos os conselhos de sua mãe, e fará seu próprio jeito ninja, mesmo que para isso tenha que ser frio e hostil com aqueles que o consideram um fracassado, sem saberem quem eram seus pais._

_Depois da sua refeição, ele lava os utensílios que usou. Em seguida, ele fez uma faxina em seu apartamento, com o auxílio de seus kage bunshins. E depois ele volta ao quarto, onde abre sua cômoda e pega os pergaminhos que retirou do corpo de Mizuki, e em seguida olha para a Cópia do Pergaminho do Shodaime Hokage. Até que Kurama fala em sua mente:_

Kurama: -Por enquanto deixaremos esse pergaminho do shodaime hokage guardado, para quando você estiver adaptado ao meu poder. -Hoje você deve pegar alguns livros da Biblioteca Shinobi para aprender os Ninjutsus Básicos e Avançados.

Naruto: -Hai Kurama-sensei.

Kurama(sorrindo): -Hum...gostei de ser chamado assim. -Vai ser interessante treinar você e ver a cara de espanto de todos que irão ver seu novo eu.

Naruto(sorrindo): -Também estou louco para ver a reação de medo e espanto deles. -Como a seleção de times será revelada só daqui a um mês, vamos ter tempo de sobra para eu recuperar o tempo perdido, e ficar mais forte.

Kurama: -Concordo filhote. -E você tem uma vantagem para evoluir mais rápido, agora que sabe usar o Kage Bunshin No Jutsu.

Naruto: -Hai. -Mesmo assim ainda acho uma trapaça me recorrer a esse kinjutsu, mas é necessário. -Onde poderemos deixar meus clones treinarem sem serem vistos?

Kurama: -Aqui em Konoha existe a **Área de Treinamento 44**, também conhecida como: **A Floresta da Morte _(Shi no Mori)_**. -Será o local perfeito para você e seus bunshins treinarem sem serem vistos, exceto uma kunoichi de cabelos violeta, que é encarregada de vigiar essa área.

Naruto: -Eu conheço ela, ou pelo menos a vejo enquanto sou vigiado de longe. -Ela é a Anko Mitarashi. -Em todo o caso, ela é diferente e não pensa de forma errada sobre mim, como os moradores pensam.

Kurama: -Naruhodõ. -Bom, então vamos começar a agir.

Naruto: -Hai.

_Naruto tranca a porta de seu apartamento e se move com rapidez, pulando e saltando entre os telhados das casas. Enquanto corre e salta, Naruto cria um **Kage No Chi bunshin (Clone de Sangue da Sombra)** que dura mais tempo e recebe mais informação que os clones comuns. Ele pede ao clone para ir na academia, enquanto o verdadeiro segue com seu plano de treinamento._

_Ao entrar na academia, o clone nota a surpresa de alguns alunos que notam seu novo visual e seu olhar frio, que causa arrepios em qualquer que o encara diretamente. _

_E não foi diferente, quando entrou na sala de aula. Até os colegas de classe: Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Kiba e seu cãozinho Akamaru, Hinata, Shino, Sasuke e Sakura se assustaram com a mudança de visual e a expressão séria e fria dos dois._

_Ele senta numa carteira vazia bem distantes dos outros e permanece calmo e quieto. Quando Iruka entrou na sala, as aulas começaram. Todos se impressionaram quando Naruto respondeu as perguntas de Iruka, sobre a história de Konoha, os princípios da Vida Shinobi, e os ensinamentos de controle de Chakra, entre outros._

_Isso chamou a atenção de Sasuke, que viu que o comportamento do loiro mudou e muito. Ele deduziu que o relato sobre Mizuki ter sido derrotado por ele e por estar diferente e mais forte_

_O que ninguém sabia, é que esse Naruto é um **Kage Chi No Bunshin**, pois os verdadeiro está em outro local, dando início ao seu plano de treinamento:_

_**Enquanto Isso/Na Biblioteca de Konoha:**  
><em>

_Naruto pegou os pergaminhos que ensinam sobre Ninjutsus Básicos e Avançados, Controle de Chakra, Uso do Chakra-Elemental, Criação de Selos, entre outros._

_Ao colocar todos na mesa redonda, o loirinho faz a mesma coisa que fez com o pergaminho do Shodaime: **Usou o Fukusei No Yōhishi (Replicação de Pergaminho)**, criando réplicas do mesmo tamanho dos originais, mas a cor inferior deles é diferente: Vermelho-Alaranjado._

Naruto(sorrindo): -Sugoi. -Agora vai ser mais fácil.

_Ele guarda os pergaminhos replicados numa mochila e guarda os originais de volta no lugar. Ele some num shushin de vento e ressurge em outro local:_

_**Loja e Armazém de Armas Shinobi:**  
><em>

_Naruto entra na loja de armas, vendo que o vendedor já mostra um olhar de raiva ao reconhecê-lo, mas esse se espanta quando Naruto mostra um olhar frio e se aproxima do balcão, entregando a ele, uma sacola contendo cerca de cinco mill ryos (dinheiro do mundo ninja), sendo que parte desse dinheiro ele pegou de Mizuki, e o restante ele soube guardar secretamente, já que dependia do Sandaime com os custos de estar morando no apartamento._

Naruto: -Vim comprar alguns itens e armas ninja. -Se não se importa, vou deixar já pago, pois não quero perder meu tempo aqui. -Tem uns 4.000 Ryos aqui.

Vendedor: -Ha-Hai. -Só não me mate...

_Naruto ignora o medo do vendedor e se dirige as alas das armas ninja. Ele vai até as prateleiras e pega os itens que ele e Ray vão usar:  
><em>

**_-Dezenas de Kunais, Shuirkens e Papel-Bomba;  
>-Pesos De Treinamento, para as pernas e braços;<br>-Pergaminhos em branco, onde serão inscritos novos Ninjutsus e como armazenamento de Itens;  
>-Placas de Metal condutoras de chakra;<br>-Folhas em branco para armazenar chakra, na forma de Fuuin;  
>-Luvas azuis;<br>-Dois sacos de um quilos de pólvora e dois kits de tintas._**

_Naruto colocara tudo em um carrinho e levara para o dono da loja fazer a soma dos produtos._

Vendedor(assustado com a compra): -Co-como você vai levar isso tudo?

Naruto: -Assim.

_Em segundos, uma esfera de chakra envolve os produtos e em seguida desaparece num piscar de olhos. Naruto segura o riso ao ver a boca aberta do vendedor. Ainda mais quando esse se espanta com a quantidade de dinheiro dentro da sacola._

Naruto(se vira e anda): -Estou saindo.

_Naruto sai da loja e se encontra com Ray, que está com a mochila nas costas. Kurama fala em sua mente:_

/Kurama(sorrindo): -Temos tudo o que precisamos para treinar nessa semana./

Naruto(sorrindo): -Legal. -Agora vou para a floresta da morte, e usarei meus Kage Bunshins para treinar.

_Ele se move feito flecha, pulando e saltando sobre as casas, até que finalmente e chega ao local de Treinamento:_

_**A Floresta Da Morte:**  
><em>

_Ao entrarem na floresta, Naruto já encontra um local perfeito para começarem o treinamento:_

_Uma Grande Árvore onde suas raízes estavam erguidas sobre uma rocha onde há uma gruta do tamanho de uma casa de três andares, e era perfeito para montar acampamento._

_Naruto ativa seu Uzugan, e usa o Jutsu: Mokuton - Shichuuka no Jutsu (Elemento Madeira - Técnica da Casa de Quatro Pilares), criando uma casa de madeira do solo para fins de habitação dentro da Gruta da árvore._

/Kurama: -Muito bem filhote./

Naruto(sorrindo): -Arigatô Kurama-san. -Fiquei feliz por ter um doujutsu como o Clã do Sasuke possue. -Bom, hora de começar o treinamento.

_Ele entram na casa, onde por dentro há um Dojõ bem espaçoso (do tamanho de um campo de futebol). Naruto libera o vórtice dimensional fazendo aparecer os equipamentos ninja que comprou na loja._

/Kurama: -Antes de começarmos, vou lhe ensinar um método de me invocar para eu auxiliar seus Kage Bunshins. -Está pronto?/

Naruto: -Hai.

_Os olhos de Naruto ficam vermelhos com a pupila em vertical, e recebendo as instruções de Kurama, ele morde seu polegar onde sai sangue e faz cinco selos de mão, tocando no chão:_

Naruto: -Kuchyiose No Jutsu!

_Uma fumaça vermelha surge na frente de Naruto, e quando ela se dissipa, o loiro fica espantado com o quê vê na sua frente:_

**_Uma Linda Garota com longos cabelos vermelhos, olhos vermelhos com a pupila em fenda, corpo bem definido. Sua idade é a mesma do Naruto. Sua roupa é coberta por um vestido azul-escuro, com acessórios dourados, e sua mãos tem garras brilhantes avermelhadas.  
><em>**

_Naruto já nota que ela tem orelhas de kitsune na cabeça e uma longa cauda vermelha._

Naruto: -Ku-Kurama-sensei?

Kurama(sorrindo): -Que foi? -Não gostou da minha forma híbrida?

Naruto(corado): -Não, ao contrário...você fica linda nessa forma...mas não sabia que você era uma fêmea...

Kurama(corada): -Bem...é que eu não sou do tipo que revela minha forma verdadeira para humanos que não são dignos de minha confiança. -Mas você é diferente e especial.(sorrindo) -E fico feliz que tenha me elogiado. -Mesmo assim, eu não pegar leve com seus clones e nem com você.

Naruto(com determinação): -E nem quero isso Kurama-san, pois mais do que nunca, quero me fortalecer sem pensar nos riscos. -Quero estar apto a seus ensinamentos para eu ser forte e conquistar meu sonho, e mostrar a todos que estão errados sobre mim.

Kurama(sorrindo): -Gostei disso gaki. -Então vamos começar.

Naruto: -Hai.

_Naruto coloca a mochila no chão e ao abri-la, retira os pergaminhos azul e vermelho alaranjado, colocando-os em ordem. Ele também pega do bolso, uma caixinha contendo: três pílulas de cristal brilhante._

Kurama: -Essas pílulas vão restabelecer seu chakra depois que fizer os clones.

Naruto(pega a pílula): -Hai.

_O Loiro faz um selo de mão, em forma de cruz:_

Naruto: -**Tajuu Kage Bunshin No Jutsu**!

_Em segundos, surgem cobrindo metade do Dojo: **Mil Clones (Mil Clones do Naruto)**.  
><em>

_Naruto ficam de joelhos, muito ofegantes e fraco, mas ao engolir as pílulas, ele sente seu corpo recebendo mais Chakra que o normal e se recupera num instante._

Kurama: -Você já planejou como dividirá as etapas de treinamento?

Naruto: -Hai Kurama-sensei. -Irei dividir 100 clones para um treinamento específico: Cada grupo vai treinar o que está escrito em cada pergaminho que vou entregar. -Acredito que depois que meus bunshins clones aprenderem tudo o que há nesses pergaminhos, vou adquirindo o Nível de Chunnin ou Jounnin.

Kurama(sorrindo): -Isso é verdade, pois se seguisse o treinamento normal, levaria três ou quatro anos para estar na elite dos jounnins, então nada mais justo que recorrer a seus clones para recuperar o tempo que perdeu sem ter aprendido o básico. -Então ficarei com seus bunshins. -Você vai voltar a Academia?

Naruto: -Vou, pois já estou recebendo a informação de meu Kage No Chi Bunshin, que o Iruka-sensei está desconfiado que não estou lá.

Kurama:-Naruhodõ. -Então você volta e eu fico com seus clones supervisionando o treinamento. -Depois de uma semana, irei te ensinar a controlar meu chakra em Duas Caudas.

Naruto: -Wakarimashita Kurama-sensei.(fala a seus clones) -Mina, podem começar o treinamento!

Clones-Naruto: -YOOSH!

_Imediatamente os clones começam a ler os pergaminhos, enquanto os outros organizam os equipamentos sob a supervisão de Kurama.  
><em>

_Naruto sai da casa e rapidamente retorna a Academia. Ao ver que está no intervalo, ele olham seus clone sentado no alto de uma árvore e vão até ele, desfazendo-os em seguida, recebendo a experiência dele_.

_**Durante esse Mês:**  
><em>

_Os Kage Bunshins de Naruto aprenderam tudo o que leram nos e pergaminhos e treinaram sem descanso. Adquiriram força, velocidade, agilidade, além das capacidades normais de um Chunnin podendo se igualar a um Jounnin._

_E aprenderam muitos Ninjutsus Elementais e conseguiu evoluir seu Uzugana o Nível-2. Durante esses dias, Kurama pediu que Naruto fizesse mais uns vinte clones, pois era a hora dela ensiná-lo a controlar seu chakra no Manto de Chakra de Duas Caudas. Foi difícil esse treino, pois os clones foram proibidos de usarem o Uzugan para facilitar o controle e a moldagem do Manto de Chakra._

_**Até que Finalmente chegou a hora:**  
><em>

_Em seu apartamento, Naruto estava sentado em sua cama, esperando. Já haviam se passado um mês, desde que deixou seus Bunshins treinando com Kurama. Até que a própria chega num flash avermelhado e senta na janela._

Naruto: -E aí Kurama-san? -Foi tudo bem com meus clones?

Kurama(sorrindo): -Mais do que possa imaginar. (preocupada)-Então se prepare para quando desfizê-los, pois sua cabeça irá doer muito e seu corpo vai receber muitos danos e sinais de desgastes físicos dos seus clones.

Naruto: -Hai. -Mas quanto tempo irei ficar inconsciente?

Kurama: -Cerca de três dias mais ou menos, antes do dia da seleção de equipes. -Irei voltar para dentro do Hakke No Fuuin e quando ficar inconsciente e exausto, irei envolvê-lo numa barreira de Chakra para que fique protegido, enquanto recebe todas as experiências do treinamento.

Naruto: -Hai Kurama-sensei.(sorrindo triste) -Arigatô por ter se importado comigo, quando ninguém mais teve coragem para me ajudar.

_Kurama senta a seu lado e beija sua bochecha, deixando-o corado._

Kurama(sorrindo): -Faço isso porque você nunca me demonstrou ódio ou rancor pelo meu pecado contra seus pais. -Me considera como sua amiga e sensei, me fez sentir muito feliz e não me arrependo de ter conhecido você Naruto-kun. -Quando estiver recuperado, irei lhe dar um presente especial.

Naruto(feliz): -Ter você como minha sensei e amiga e ser seu Jinchuuriki, já é um grande presente pra mim.

Kurama(sorrindo): -Mesmo assim eu irei dar meu presente filhote. -Está pronto para evoluir de seus clones?

Naruto: -Hai Kurama-sensei.

_Kurama se transforma em chakra e volta para o corpo de Naruto, que sente seu corpo esquentar, já que parte chakra de Kurama que ficou fora de seu corpo.  
><em>

_Era a hora de receber a informação deles, e isso causaria um desgaste físico e mental em seus corpos, mas era em benefício de sua evolução._

Naruto: -Bom, vamos lá então.

_Quando ele fez o selo de mão In, todos os Kage Bunshins foram desfeitos em fumaça, e imediatamente, Naruto sente um grande desgaste físico e mental, com ferimentos fortes em seus corpos e mais na cabeça por conta das lembranças e experiências do treinamento. _

_Logo o loiro não aguentou e desmaiou na cama, enquanto seu corpo revelava sinais de grande cansaço físico, alguns ferimentos e escoriações, e cortes que foram causados devido ao treino de controle do Manto de Chakra da Kurama._

_Dentro da mente de Naruto, Kurama assume sua forma híbrida e vendo seu jinchuuriki inconsciente perto do portão, ela o traz com sua longa cauda e o acomoda em seu peito, enquanto senta-se e o abraça calorosamente, transmitindo seu chakra de regeneração mas aos poucos para que seu corpo não tenha outro desgaste físico e mental._

Kurama(sorrindo): -Descanse Naruto-kun. -Irei proteger seu corpo durante esses três dias e não deixarei ninguém chegar perto de você.

_Fora da mente dele, seu corpo é envolvido numa esfera de chakra mantendo-o protegido._

_**Três Dias se passam num abrir e fechar de olhos:**  
><em>

_Quando amanheceu, Naruto lentamente abriu os olhos, e para sua surpresa, seu corpo adquiriu traços e músculos definidos e fortes, mas sem alterar sua idade e aparência de garoto. Ele reparou que seu corpo foi completamente curado dos danos e ferimentos que recebeu de seus clones._

Naruto: -Sugoi. -Me sinto forte e determinado.

/Kurama(sorrindo): -Que bom que conseguiu Naruto-kun. -Fiquei impressionada por você ter se fortalecido tanto. -E olha que nem precisei usar meu chakra para te curar, porque seu corpo se regenera sozinho./

Naruto: -Verdade Kurama-san?

/Kurama: -Hai. -Afinal os Uzumakis tem uma habilidade incrível de se curarem por terem um corpo forte, saudável e com uma quantidade de Chakra maior que de um ninja jounnin e até Kage. -E seu chakra aumentou de uma forma que eu não esperava./

Naruto(contente): -Sugoi. -Me sinto feliz por esse resultado. -E sinto que meu Uzugan passou para o nível dois.

/Kurama: -Quer ver como ele ficou? pode ativá-lo./

Naruto(sorrindo): -Hai.

_Naruto se aproximou do espelho e quando ativou seu Uzugan, ele se impressionou com a forma dos olhos:_**_ A cor continua sendo laranja, mas a pupila assume a forma de uma espiral com um pequeno vórtice de três lâminas._**_ E o poder que eles emanam chegam a impressionar Kurama._

Naruto: -Sugoi! -Meu Uzugan ficou mais forte, e com ele posso usar diversas habilidades. -Mas eu irei manter esse nível em segredo,

/Kurama(sorrindo): -Como desejar Naruto-kun. -Será bom manter suas habilidades em segredo, e usá-las somente quando enfrentarmos inimigos mais fortes. -Bom, agora se banhe e se alimente bem, pois antes de você ir a Academia, quero conversar com o Sandaime Hokage./

Naruto: -Hai Kurama-san.

_Naruto faz como sua Bijuu ordena e depois do banho, se vestir, e tomar seu café da manhã, ele tranca a porta do apartamento e usa sua velocidade, pulando e saltando entre os telhados das casas. Mesmo usando pesos especiais nos pulsos e tornozelos, sua velocidade aumentou de modo surpreendente._

_Antes de sair, ele usou um fuuinjutsu chamado: **Shīru No Jūryoku (Selos de Gravidade)**, inserindo nos pulsos e nos tornozelos, Kanjis Especiais escrito: **Jūryō (Peso)**, que geram uma força equivalente a um peso de 10 até cem quilos (ele agora mantém vinte quilos nos pulsos e tornozelos, resultando em quarenta quilos).  
><em>

_Em segundos ele chega no escritório do Sandaime Hokage: Hiruzen Sarutobi. A surpresa do Hokage é visível quando ele nota o novo visual do garoto e seu chakra ter se triplicado mais que o normal._

Naruto(sorrindo): -Ohayo Hokage-sama.

Hiruzen: -Naruto? -É você mesmo? -Parece diferente e...mudado...onde esteve que não deu notícias nesses três dias?

Naruto(sorrindo): -Eu estive treinando. -Mas me mantive longe dos outros por outros motivos.

Hiruzen: -Como assim?

Naruto: -Tem muita coisa que vou te contar Hiruzen-jii, ou melhor, que nós vamos contar, então peço que retire seus anbus de confiança que estão aqui, pois é um assunto particular.

_Hiruzen se surpreendeu quando Naruto descobriu sobre os anbus escondidos na sala. Ele estala os dedos e os Anbus obedecem a ordem de se retirarem._

_Pra garantir que ninguém irá ouvir a conversa, Naruto faz um selo de mão e cria vários kanjis que ficam ente as janelas e as cobrem com uma barreira que impede que o som seja ouvido do lado de fora._

Naruto: -Antes de mais nada, vou apresentar minha nova parceira, mas antes eu aviso que se tentar algo de mal ou de violência contra ela, eu vou revidar. -Eu sei de toda a verdade, e quem são meus pais através dela, mas eu a perdoei dos pecados que ela cometeu contra Konoha quando o Mascarado a tirou de minha kaa-san.

Hiruzen(se assusta): -Não me diga que você...

_Naruto faz selos de mão e toca no chão, usando o Kuchyiose No Jutsu. Uma fumaça vermelha surge e se dissipa em seguida, revelando a: Linda Garota com longos cabelos vermelhos, olhos vermelhos com a pupila em fenda, corpo bem definido. Porém seu visual mudou:_

**_Seus cabelos vermelhos, antes longos, agora são amarrados atrás e curtos, separados em dois lados na frente do rosto, veste um top do tipo "tomara que caia" de cor alaranjado, e possui as mesmas marcas das bochechas de Naruto, só que essas são vermelhas; veste uma shorth bermuda de cor de cor vermelho alaranjado(igual ao que a Sakura veste) com detalhes em vermelho e dourado, e calça chinelos ninja._**

hiruzen: -Mas quem é você?

Kurama(sorrindo): -Oyasumi Sarutobi. -Meu nome é **Kurama Uzumaki**, mas pode me chamar de **Kyuubi No Kitsune**.

_Hiruzen se espanta ao sentir o chakra de Kurama e se levanta da cadeira enfurecido. Mas ele se espanta quando Naruto se teleporta atrás dele, com a Katana bem próxima ao pescoço dele._

Naruto: -Atreva-se a atacar minha parceira e juro que vai se arrepender, Hokage-sama.

Hiruzen(espantado): -Nani?! -Mas Naruto...ela é a...

Naruto: -Eu sei de tudo Hokage-sama. -Mas mesmo assim, eu a perdoei de todos os pecados que ela foi forçada a cometer. -Ela mudou e foi a única que se importou comigo, ao contrario de certas pessoas dessa vila que só me tratam como demônio. -E não permitirei que faça algum mal a Kurama-sensei.

_Hiruzen treme ao sentir a Intenção Assassina de Naruto, em alto nível. Ele jamais pensou ter sentido uma aura mortal, fria e poderosa emanando em Naruto._

Kurama: -Daijoubu Naruto-kun. -Pode soltá-lo.

_Naruto tira sua kunai de perto do pescoço de Hiruzen, e surge ao lado de Kurama. Por impulso, ele fica atrás dela e envolve a cintura dela com seus braços. Kurama sorri e segura os braços dele com carinho, deixando o velho Hokage com espanto no olhar._

Kurama(encara Hiruzen com seriedade): -Mesmo que você e os outros continuem me odiando Hiruzen, não me importo nem um pouco, pois eu consegui a redenção, o perdão, e a amizade do filho de Minato e Kushina. -Naruto-kun entende meus sentimentos e o ódio que eu e meus irmãos bijuus temos dos humanos, pois eles e os dessa vila nos vêem apenas como armas de guerra. -Eu prometi a ele que compensaria de todo o mal que fiz a ele e a seus pais, e farei isso como sua parceira e companheira.

_Hiruzen se assusta ao ver a verdade nas palavras verdadeiras e sinceras de Kurama. E sente que seu Chakra foi libertada do ódio imenso que dominava seu coração. Ele respira aliviado e senta-se na cadeira, com um olhar de remorso e culpa pelos anos que deixou de ser um pai para Naruto._

Naruto(sorrindo): -Daijoubu Hokage-jii. -Eu entendo seus motivos e o quanto sofreu por não ter cuidado de mim. -Então fique tranquilo, pois agora eu posso me defender por si mesmo, e estou mais forte, pois ainda quero realizar meu sonho.

Hiruzen(feliz): -Fico tranquilo que você ainda mantém seu sonho Naruto-kun. -Com certeza você será um ótimo Hokage quando completar 20 anos.

Naruto(sorrindo): -Arigatô Hokage-jii. (sério)-Agora Kurama-san vai explicar a você tudo o que aconteceu doze anos atrás naquele Incidente. -Então escute tudo que ela disser e depois iremos dizer o que faremos a seguir.

Hiruzen: -Hai. -Estou ouvindo.

_Kurama contou em detalhes tudo o que aconteceu no dia do Nascimento de Naruto, e como ela foi controlada pelo Mascarado. Hiruzen se espantou ao saber que o Mascarado é do Clã Uchiha, mas ela não revelou o nome dele, pois ela e Naruto tinham combinado em não revelar muita coisa sobre o que aconteceu naquele incidente. Ambos saberiam quando seria o momento certo de revelarem sobre a ameaça do Mascarado. Eles só disseram que o Mascarado se nomeava como: **Madara Uchiha.**_

_Depois, Hiruzen ficou surpreso em saber sobre o treinamento que Naruto teve com Kurama, depois que despertou o Nível-1 do Uzugan. _

_Agora ele pode controlar parte do Poder de Kurama no Manto de Duas Caudas. Quando Naruto disse que agora ele irá mostrar a todos do modo mais cruel e frio, o quanto ele sofreu em sua infância, e irá reagir e até mesmo matar qualquer um que tentar atacá-lo, Hiruzen deu um suspiro fraco e triste, mas compreende as razões do loiro, e irá respeitar as decisões e ações dele e de Kurama._

Naruto: -Agora que estamos entendidos Hokage-jii, quero pedir duas coisas a você.

Hiruzen:-Pode pedir Naruto-kun, póis é o mínimo que quero fazer para compensar tudo que você passou e sofreu sozinho.

Naruto: -Primeiro, eu gostaria que Kurama-sensei seja uma Gennin também, e que ela esteja na mesma equipe que eu for colocado.

Hiruzen(surpreso): -Bem, isso faria com que um Time tenha quatro integrantes, o que é uma coisa muito rara.(sorrindo) -Mas farei com todo o prazer.

Naruto-kun. -Você concorda Kurama-sensei?

Kurama(sorrindo): -Hai Naruto-kun. -Desde que eu esteja junto de você, posso me adaptar em qualquer time que formos selecionados.

Hiruzen(sorrindo): -Então está decidido. -Quando forem a Academia, entreguem isto ao Iruka.

_Hiruzen entrega um pergaminho ao Naruto, que leu o conteúdo relacionado ao time que ele e Kurama vão participar._

Naruto: -Arigatô Hokage-jii. -Bem, agora a segunda coisa que peço, é que me entregue a chave da mansão dos meus pais, pois a partir de agora, eu e Kurama-sensei iremos morar lá.

Hiruzen: -Como desejar Naruto-kun.

_Hiruzen joga uma chave com os emblemas dos Clã Uzumaki e Namikaze desenhados e Naruto a pega._

Hiruzen(sorrindo): -Essa chave é da Mansão de seus pais. -Ela fica escondida atrás do Monte de Pedra dos Hokages. -Podem morar lá, pois é de vocês.

Naruto(feliz): -Arigatô Hokage-jii. -Vamos Kurama-sensei?

Kurama(contente): -Hai Naruto-kun.

Hiruzen: -Antes de irem, o que vão fazer se os moradores reconhecerem você Kurama-san, com esses olhos e as marcas nas bochechas?

Kurama: -Não ligo se eles me reconhecerem Sarutobi. -Mesmo se fizessem algo contra mim e contra o Naruto-kun, seria perda de tempo e uma passagem só de ida para o Limbo. -Mas fique tranquilo pois não matarei ninguém, mas eles serão espancados caso tentem algo contra nós. -Então sugiro que avise seus ninjas para não chegarem perto do Naruto-kun, pois vão acabar conhecendo o inferno. -Vamos Naruto-kun?

Naruto(sorrindo): -Hai Kurama-san. -Ja ne Hokage-jii.

Hiruzen: -Hã, antes quero dar-lhe um presente a você Kurama-san.

Hiruzen entrega aos dois, Uma Bandana com o Hitate de Konoha.

Hiurzen(sorrindo): -Agora você e ninja de Konohagakure.

Kurama(sorrindo):-Arigatô Sarutobi.

Kurama amarra a Bandana em volta da Testa e concentrando seu chakra nela, o pano muda da cor azul para vermelho. Ela e Naruto somem num flash de luz.

Hiruzen(pensando): -Parece que teremos um Ninja promissor em Konoha. -Isso vai atrair a atenção de Danzou, então é melhor eu agir.

_Hiruzen invocou seu macaco mensageiro Hiniko e escrevendo a mensagem num pergaminho, ele entrega a Hiniko, dizendo que é para seu discípulo: _Jiraiya - Gama Sennin (Sábio dos Sapos)_. Hininko cumpre a ordem e some numa fumaça, surgindo em outra floresta longe da Vila._

_**Na Academia:**  
><em>

_Todos os alunos estão em seus lugares, com suas bandanas de Konoha amarradas em volta da testa (ou no braço, oi como laço no pescoço e para o cabelo. Todos esperam ansiosamente pelo anúncio da seleção de Times._

_Meia hora atrás, antes de Iruka entrar na sala ele se encontrou com Naruto e Kurama no corredor da Academia. _

_Ela se apresentou educadamente como Kurama Uzumaki, mas não revelou que é a Temida Bijuu Kyuubi No Kitsune, e para garantir seu segredo, ela inventou que conhecia o Naruto no Orfanato, antes dele ser expulso de lá. Iruka leu a mensagem do Hokage e ficou surpreso com o que leu. _

_Ele entra na sala, e cumprimentando a todos, ele mostra uma folha contendo os nomes dos Gennins que foram selecionados em equipes de três. Ele_

_Mas antes ele faz outro anúncio:_

Iruka: -Antes de anunciar os times de hoje, quero apresentar a vocês uma nova ninja que veio hoje de manhã com Naruto ao escritório do Hokage-sama e disse que vai ser uma gennin de Konoha, pois ela mostrou ao Hokage-sama um pouco de suas habilidades.

_Todos ficam surpresos com a notícia, e olham para Naruto com curiosidade e desconfiança. Esse só deu um sorriu de canto, mas deu um olhar frio a eles, que se viraram pra frente, pois sentiram a aura fria e perigosa do loiro._

Iruka: -Pode entrar!

_A porta se abre, e para a surpresa de todos, a Garota tem cabelos vermelhos, olhos vermelhos com a pupila em fenda e três marcas vermelhas nas bochechas. Ela usa a bandana de Konoha em volta da Testa, e olha para todos os alunos, sorrindo e olha para Naruto que faz um sinal positivo._

Garota(cumprimenta se curvando): -Ohayo para todos. -Meu nome é **Kurama Uzumaki**, e so que precisam saber é que eu morava no mesmo Orfanato onde Naruto-kun vivia. -Espero em dar bem com todos vocês e ser amiga de todos, mas sei de muitas coisas ruins que fizeram com meu loirinho, então aviso a vocês que quem tentar fazer mal a ele, irão saber o que é pior do que o inferno.

_Nessa hora que os alunos tremeram com o sorriso frio de Kurama. Sasuke olha para ela com frieza e um certo interesse, mas revira seu olhar quando sentiu uma leve intenção assassina de Kurama vinda até ele._

Iruka(nervoso mas se acalma): -Bom... Kurama-san, como você já conhece o Naruto, pode sentar ao lado dele. -Irei anunciar os Times já definidos.

Kurama(sorrindo): -Hai Iruka-san.

_Kurama vai até a última fileira e senta-se ao lado do Naruto, e para o espanto geral dos alunos, ela surpreende o loiro, unindo seus lábios aos dele, num quente e amoroso beijo com as línguas brincando e se agitando velozmente. _

_Essa cena deixou Iruka e os garotos com espanto nos olhos e as garotas mais espantadas e coradas. Incluindo uma garota de cabelos rosados e olhos esmeralda, uma garota de cabelos loiros amarrados em um laço único, e uma menina de cabelos azulados e olhos perolados com um leve aperto no coração, e quase ia desmaiar, mas ela se contém firmemente._

_Os dois terminam o beijo com um selinho quente e Naruto fica corado e sorrindo._

Kurama(sorrindo):-Esse é meu presente de aniversário pra você Naruto-kun.

Naruto(feliz e corado): -A-Arigatô Ku-Kurama-san...-Eu...adorei esse presente.

_Todos estavam de boca aberta com o que presenciaram, e Iruka recuperou o fôlego e sua compostura._

Iruka: -Muito bem, todos em silêncio! -Vou anunciar os Times e seus integrantes.

_Todos ficam quietos e ansiosos, esperando Iruka dizer os integrantes de cada equipe, marcados na lista, até que:_

Iruka: -O Time Oito: Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka e seu cão Akamaru, e Shino Aburame. -Jounnin: - Yuki Kurenai.

_Kiba e Akamaru ficam alegres por estarem numa Equipe com especialidade em rastreamento,e ambos são especialistas nisso. Já Hinata fica triste pelo Naruto não ser da sua equipe, ainda mais depois que viu o beijo que ele retribuiu de Kurama. Shino por outro lado se mantém sempre calmo, sério e o mais normal possível._

Iruka: -O Time Dez é formado por: Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, e Chouji Akimichi. -Jounnin: Asuma Sarutobi.

_Shikamaru deu uma espreguiçada na cadeira, pois já esperava que estaria com Chouji e Ino, pois os pais deles são o primeiro Time Apelidado de Ino-Shika-Chou, Ino fica brava por não estar com Sasuke, além de se irritar da expressão sorridente de Sakura. Chouji comia seus salgadinhos de batata sem ligar para o resto._

_E Finalmente:_

Iruka: -Time Sete: Naruto Uzumaki, Kurama Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha e Sakura Haruno. -Seu sensei é o Jounnin: Kakashi Hatake.

_Naruto e Kurama ficam felizes em serem do mesmo time. Sasuke permanece na dele mas surpreso por estar numa equipe de quatro integrantes. Sakura mostra um sorriso alegre por estar na mesma equipe do Sasuke mas não entendeu o porque Naruto e Kurama foram incluídos no time._

Iruka: -Antes que possam me perguntar sobre esse último time com quatro integrantes, foi uma ordem do Hokage-sama acrescentar Kurama no time no qual Naruto fosse selecionado. -Então esse é o primeiro e único time com quatro integrantes nunca antes registrada em toda a história de Konoha. -E nenhuma discussão sobre isso.

_Todos concordaram com Iruka, apesar de ainda estarem surpresos por um time com quatro gennins e terem um Líder como o Copy Ninja, é um caso raro e único._

Iruka: -Kakashi Hatake espera pelo Time Sete no terraço da Academia, os Outros Jounnins esperam pelos outros Times nos Campos de Treinamentos da Vila. -Boa sorte para eles: -Arigatô, Iruka-sensei.

_Hinata, Kiba e Shino vão ao encontro de Kurenai._

A mesma coisa com Shikamaru, Ino e Chouji, que vão ao encontro de Asuma.

_Naruto, Kurama, Sasuke e Sakura foram os últimos a saírem, e chegam no terraço onde se deparam com um Jounnin de Cabelos Brancos, usando uma máscara preta que cobre parte de sua face._

_Sua Bandana está virada no lado esquerdo, onde cobria seu olho, deixando apenas o olho direito exposto._

_Em sua mão ele segura um livro de capa verde, que pessoalmente é um livro não recomendado para menores:  
><em>

**_Icha Icha (Uma série de romances best-sellers que foram escritos por Jiraiya. Eles são cômicos, e adultos provavelmente, relata experiências de Jiraiya no amor. Elas são destinadas para pessoas de 18 anos.)_**

Kakashi(olha para os quatro): -Vocês devem ser o Time Sete. -Sou Kakashi Hatake. -Pelo que vi em suas notas, vocês melhoraram muito suas habilidades básicas e inteligência.

Kurama(sorrindo): -Para sermos os melhores, temos que nos dedicar ao estudos da Academia.

Naruto: -Também aprendemos outros ensinamentos em particular.

Kakashi: -Interessante. -Então digam-me seus nomes, seus hobbys e seus sonhos.

_Os quatro sentam-se numa caixa d'água de concreto._

Kakashi: -Você primeiro o moreno.

Sasuke: -Meu nome é Uchiha Sasuke. -Não gosto de nada e também não odeio nada, meu objetivo : Reconstruir meu clã . Sonho..digamos que é uma meta que quero cumprir a todo o custo: Restaurar meu Clã...e matar um certo alguém

Kakashi: -Ok. -Agora você o rosada.

Sakura: -Meu Nome é Sakura Haruno. -Gosto de flores, ler e...(ela olha pro Sasuke). -Meu sonho é...(olha de novo para o Sasuke)...

_Ela olha corada para o Sasuke que nem dá bola, e isso gerou pensamentos nada amigáveis de Naruto e Kurama._

Naruto(pensando): -Irritante.

Kurama(pensando): -Fraca e Inútil...

Kakashi: -Quem você odeia?

_Sakura ia dizer Naruto, mas ela gelou ao ver o olhar frio e cruel dele e da Kurama._

Sakura: -Não odeio ninguém...em particular...

Kakashi: -Agora você ruiva.

Kurama: -Meu nome é Kurama Uzumaki. Meus hobbys são: treinar com o Naruto-kun, olhar para o sol do amanhecer e a lua cheia do anoitecer.

Kakashi: -O que ou quem você não gosta?

Kurama: -Não gosto de pessoas metidas e ambiciosas, que só pensam em poder e tratam as pessoas como se fossem armas de guerra. -Meu sonho para o futuro é ser reconhecida por todos. -Meus objetivos são: me tornar cada vez mais forte e ajudar meu loirinho a realizar seus sonhos.

_Essa ultima parte deixou Kakashi com um sorriso de canto, por saber que Naruto conheceu novos amigos do Orfanato. Ele ainda não sabe que Kurama é a Kyuubi No Kitsune._

Kakashi: -Agora você loiro.

Naruto: -Meu nome é Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. -Meus hobbys são: treinar com Kurama-san, comer lámen e outras comidas que são saudáveis, leitura e melhorar minhas habilidades a cada dia, e olhar para a lua cheia de noite.

Kakashi: -Quem você odeia?

Naruto-Odeio pessoas que me enojam, que pensam que a vida de um ninja é simples e uma fantasia. -Meu sonho é me tornar o Hokage mais forte de toda história. -Meus objetivos são: me tornar cada vez mais forte e punir o responsável que controlou a Kyuubi e atacou a Vila, causando a morte de muitos inocentes, incluindo a de meus pais.

Por essa Kakashi não esperava ouvir, mas pelo que soube de Hiruzen, Naruto descobriu a verdade não apenas de Mizuki, mas da própria Kyuubi.

Kakashi: -Suas personalidades são quase parecidas, mas são diferentes em outros aspectos. -Eu gosto disso. -Mas quero ver isso em prática, pois quero testá-los para comprovar minha teoria.

Kurama: -E que teste iremos fazer Kakashi-sensei?

Kakashi: -Amanhã vocês saberão. -Estejam no Campo de treinamento Sete, ás sete horas da manhã. -E sugiro que não tomem café da manhã, ou vão acabar vomitando no teste.

Naruto, Kurama, Sasuke e Sakura: -Hai.

_Antes de Sasuke e Sakura irem embora, Naruto avisa:_

Naruto: -Sugiro que vocês não aceitem o que ele ordenou, pois isso é parte do teste que ele vai nos dar.

Sakura: -Como assim?

Kurama: -Digamos que se vocês virem com fome e cansados, irão só atrapalhar no teste, incluindo você Haruno, uma garota sonhadora e infantil que nem deveria ser uma kunoichi.

Sakura:-Ora sua.../Inner: -Essa ruiva merece uma surra daquelas! -SHANAROOO/

_Sakura se irritou com as palavras de Kurama, mas quando ia atacar Kurama com um soco, Naruto surge feito flecha e garra o pescoço dela com certa força, deixando-a suspensa e paralisada de medo, com seu olhar frio e a pupila em forma de fenda._

Sakura: -Nani?!(pensando) -Ele é muito rápido...e muito forte também...e que sensação é essa...como se eu estivesse...diante da morte...

Naruto: -Ponha-se em seu lugar Haruno. -O mundo que você imagina ser não é como uma fantasia ridícula. -Cresça e aprenda de uma vez que o Caminho Shinobi não é para os fracos e sonhadores que acham tudo na maior moleza.

_Sasuke estava na dele, mas se não fizesse algo, acabaria gerando problemas ao time já no começo. Ele chega perto e segura o braço do loiro que suspende a Sakura._

Sasuke: -Vamos deixar esses assuntos pessoais de lado e nos concentrarmos nesse teste de amanhã com Kakashi. -Mesmo sendo fraca e inútil, a Sakura tem uma das mentes mais brilhantes da Academia. -Seu conhecimento sobre genjutsus e na prática no controle de chakra pode nos ajudar no teste de amanhã.

_Naruto encara Sasuke nos olhos e em seguida olha para Kurama, que sorri docemente e ele assentiu, largando Sakura que fica de joelhos no chão, tentando recuperar ar que perdeu ao ser quase enforcada. Nunca imaginou que fosse intimidada de forma tão perigosa, pelo ex-baka e hiperativo de Konoha, que só causava confusões._

Naruto: -Agradeça ao Sasuke por eu não ter feito algo pior com a sua cara, depois de tantos socos e insultos que você desferiu em mim Haruno. -E mais um aviso, se você tentar algo contra Kurama-san ou tentar nos prejudicar no teste de amanhã, irá se arrepender e muito. -Vamos Kurama-san.

Kurama(sorrindo): -Hai Naruto-kun. -Nos vemos amanhã, Uchiha-san e Haruno.

Os dois somem num flash de luz, enquanto Sasuke ajuda Sakura a se levantar.

Sakura:-A-Arigatô Sasuke-kun...

Sasuke: -Saiba que não vai haver próxima vez se você for agir dessa maneira com o Naruto. -Ele mudou e muito. -Não é mais o mesmo baka, irritante, e atrapalhado da Academia. -Espero que você não nos faça perder no teste de amanhã, ou do contrário, vai ser sempre irritante e inútil. -Vá para casa, se alimente bem e não cometa o mesmo erro com o Naruto e a Kurama, senão eles podem matar você e não irei impedi-los. -Lembre-se disso.

Sasuke segue seu caminho, deixando para trás, uma Sakura com pensamentos de medo, dúvida e remorso por se lembrar dos dias de solidão do Naruto e do Sasuke. Ela segue seu caminho para casa.

_**Ao Cair Da Noite/Atrás do Monte Hokage:**  
><em>

_Naruto e Kurama surgem no local, mas não havia nada na frente, a não se árvores._

Naruto: -Você percebeu?

Kurama: -Hai. -A mansão está protegida por um Genjutsu avançado que a camufla com o ambiente, tornando-a invisivel.

Naruto: -Mas para nós é fácil desfazê-lo.

_Naruto concentra seu chakra na mão e ao apontar para frente, a ilusão da floresta se desfaz, revelando o quanto é esplendor a Mansão que se revela._

_Os dois entram na porta dupla, se surpreendendo com a decoração do saguão principal e dos três andares seguintes._

Kurama(surpresa): -É linda essa mansão!

Naruto(sorir docemente): -Mas não tanto quanto você minha kitsune.

Kurama(sorri e cora): -Hã Naruto-kun, não fala assim que fico envergonhada. -Vamos ver como é essa mansão por dentro?

Naruto(sorrindo): -Vamos.

_Durante uma hora, eles conheceram outros alojamentos, cozinha, sala de visita, banheiras amplas e refrescantes e um salão de treinamento. A Sala de mantimentos era imensa e a comida armazenada permanece limpa e bem preservada. Eles entram no quarto de casal onde vão dormir juntos e se impressionam com a decoração. Naruto decide reativar o Genjutsu para preservar o segredo da Mansão._

Naruto: -Eu adorei essa mansão. -E você, Kurama-san?

Kurama(contente): -Eu também Naruto-kun. -Bom, vamos tomar um banho relaxante juntos? -Depois eu preparo uma refeição pra nós.

Naruto(meio corado): -Tudo bem...mas eu não quero perder o controle se eu ficar olhando você sem roupa...

Kurama(sorri maliciosamente): -E quem disse que não quero que me olhe nua Naruto-kun? -Eu te amo e quero me entregar a você de corpo e alma.(sorriso-triste)-Você foi o único que entendeu meu sofrimento e me libertou daquele ódio, dor, e revolta que me fazia sofrer sempre. -Desde aquele dia, e durante nosso treinamento na Floresta da Morte, eu percebi que o amor que sinto por você é grande.

Naruto(surpreso): -Então aquele beijo na sala...

Kurama(corada): Hai. -Era mais do que um presente de aniversário Naruto-kun. -É uma forma de mostrar o que sinto por você. -E não me importo se você é humano e eu uma Bijuu, pois nosso amor é o mesmo e sempre será assim.(feliz) -Mesmo que eu seja séculos mais velha que você sermos de raças diferentes, eu não ligo, pois posso ficar na forma humana sempre que quiser.

_Naruto fica feliz com as palavras de Kurama, tanto que ele se aproxima dela, tocando suavemente seu rosto com uma mão e em seguida une seus lábios aos dela, que corresponde na mesma intensidade. Aquele beijo, com as línguas dançando sensualmente dava aos dois uma sensação de paz, ternura e amor eterno. Eles se separaram para recuperar o fôlego._

Naruto(feliz): -Aigatô Kurama-san, por você estar comigo quando ninguém mais estava disposto a me fazer companhia. -Arigatô por me amar, da mesma forma que eu te amo muito.

Kurama(abraça-o): -Também quero agradecer por você ser meu Jinchuuriki, e por ter compartilhado comigo seu poder, coragem, amor e carinho. -Eu quero ser digna de ser sua futura esposa.

Naruto(feliz): -Você já é digna de ser minha esposa, minha bela kitsune.

Kurama(feliz): -Arigatô. -Bom, vamos aproveitar esse lugar incrível, pois amanhã iremos ser testados pelos Kakashi.

Naruto: -Hai.

_Os dois entram nos vestiários, onde tiram suas roupas e ambos entram na redonda Banheira de Água morna com espuma relaxante. Mesmo sendo jovens, Naruto e Kurama não tem medo de mostrarem seus sentimentos e carícias durante o banho. Ambos cooperam em limpar seus corpos com o sabonete perfumado e a esponja suave, que limpa o cansaço e suor durante esse mês de treinamento em na Floresta da Morte._

_Uma hora depois, Naruto e Kurama se secam e vestem outras roupas comuns e confortáveis. Depois Kurama vai para a cozinha, onde prepara o jantar, enquanto Naruto passeia pelos corredores do segundo terceiro andar da mansão._

_Ele contra uma sala especial, onde são armazenados pergaminhos de Ninjutsus e Iryo-Ninjutsus Avançados, além de Dezenas de Armas de Vários Tipos (Espadas, Katanas, Lanças, Bastões, Tonfas, Nunchakus, Shurikens, Kunais) nas estantes de madeira reforçada. Tem até Armas Elementais (que liberam poderes dos elementos da natureza e fortalecem o poder do usuário)._

Naruto(alegre): -Temos tudo o que precisamos para um novo futuro.

_Kurama chama-o anunciando que o jantar está servido.  
><em>

_Ao descer para lá, Naruto se impressiona com a refeição que Kurama preparou com carinho e determinação. Ele a abraçou e beijou com orgulho e amor. Os dois sentaram-se na mesa e aproveitaram cada gosto e sabor da refeição._

_Depois do jantar e de lavarem a louça, Naruto e Kurama fazem a higiene bucal e voltam ao quatro de casal, onde vestem suas roupas de cama. Antes eles sobem para o terraço da Mansão e ficam juntos, sentados perto da sacada, admirando o céu estrelado e limpo, com a brilhante Lua Cheia em seu total esplendor._

_A brisa suave e fria envolve toda a vila e a Mansão. Aquela vista deu a Naruto e Kurama uma sensação de paz, tranquilidade e ternura. Ambos estavam abraçados, sendo que Kurama fica encostada no peitoral forte e jovem de Naruto, sendo envolvida pelos braços fortes e gentis dele. Ela libera suas Caudas Vermelhas surgirem e envolvem Naruto de modo carinhoso e confortável._

_Os dois ficaram duas horas só observando a noite estrelada, e em seguida, retornam para o quarto. Ambos deitam abraçados e cobertos pelo lençol de seda dourado._

Naruto: -Oyasumi Kurama-san.

Kurama: -Oyasumi Naruto-kun.

_Ambos caem no sono profundo.  
><em>

**_Que surpresas irão aguardar nossos protagonistas neste teste? E que Habilidades serão mostradas? Uma coisa é certa: Esse Time será um dos mais fortes de Konoha, incluindo os outros._**

_**Continua...  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Próximo Capítulo: Um Teste que Virou Uma Batalha Extrema.<strong>_


	3. Um Teste que Virou Uma Batalha Extrema

**Cap.03:** **Um Teste que Virou Uma Batalha Extrema.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>No Dia Seguinte:<strong>_

_**/Mansão Uzumaki-Namikaze/**  
><em>

_Depois de acordarem cedo, tomarem banho, vestirem sua roupa de luta, e se alimentarem, Naruto e Kurama já estão preparados para o teste do Kakashi. Ambos já sabem como irão agir no teste, depois que o loiro pesquisou na Biblioteca Ninja da vila, algumas informações sobre os Jounnins mais comentados entre o povo e o rank deles no Bingo Book de outras Vilas. Antes eles foram a Sala de Armas que fica dentro da mansão, e escolheram as que irão ser muito úteis em suas batalhas e no teste:_

_Naruto pegou as **Kaze No Aian Nakkuru (Lâminas Gêmeas do Vento), que reforçam o Chakra Fuuton do portador, aumentando seu poder de corte e na criação de ataques de vento que podem até cortar rocha**;_

_Ele coloca as Lâminas entre os lados da Cintura._

_Kurama pegou a **Daburu Kama (Foice Dupla), Um Bastão de Metal Flamejante Vermelho-escuro, com lâminas curvadas em sentidos opostos, e marcas que lembram chamas;** Com essa arma, Kurama poderá cortar e incinerar inimigos em grande número, mesmo se estiver cercada.  
><em>

_Ela toca no bastão e usando chakra nele, as Lâminas se curvam para dentro do Bastão, assim será fácil manter escondidas para não chamar muita atenção na vila._

Naruto(sorrindo): -Está pronta Kurama-san?

Kurama(sorrindo): -Hai Naruto-kun. -Hoje daremos ao Kakashi uma amostra do que podemos fazer.

_Os dois saem da sala, Naruto toca no ombro de Kurama e ambos se teleportam para fora da Mansão, mantendo o Genjutsu de camuflagem ativo.  
><em>

_**_/No Campo de Treinamento Sete/_**  
><em>

_Os dois aparecem no campo, e notam que Sasuke estava presente, sentado perto da árvore, sempre com aquela mesma expressão calma e fria._

Sasuke: -Yo, Naruto, Kurama.

_Por essa os dois não esperavam. Era raro Sasuke cumprimentar daquela maneira, de forma normal e simples._

Naruto(sorrindo): Yo Sasuke

Kurama(sorrindo): -Yo Uchiha. -A Haruno ainda não chegou?

Sasuke: -Logo ela vai chegar. -Depois daquele sermão que você deu na Sakura, Naruto, eu vi que ela tinha uma expressão diferente.

Naruto: -Apenas mostrei a ela o seu lugar, e também, não irei mais ser saco de pancadas dela e dos outros moradores da Vila. -Vamos ver se depois daquilo ela aprende o que significa ser um Ninja.

_Até que Kurama fica um pouco surpresa ao ver quem está vindo na direção deles._

Kurama: -Acho que ela aprendeu um pouco mais que isso Naruto-kun. -Veja.

_Naruto e Sasuke ficaram espantados com o que viram no novo visual da Sakura. Seu cabelo estava amarrado atrás pela Bandana de Konoha, mas a sua roupa foi o que chamou atenção **(vejam nas notas finais).**_

Sasuke(um pouco surpreso): -Você é a Sakura mesmo?

Sakura(sorrindo): -Que desconfiança Sasuke-kun. -Só mudei meu visual, e não quero fazer feio no teste do sensei.

Kurama(pensando): -Não foi só o visual que ela mudou...seu chakra parece ter aumentado um pouco.

Naruto(pensa sorrindo de canto): -Vai ser interessante ver se ela mudou mesmo.

Sakura: -Kakashi-sensei ainda não chegou?

Sasuke: -Não. -Parece que ele vai se atrasar.

Naruto: -Enquanto ele não chega, vamos aproveitar esse tempo para planejarmos uma estratégia.

_Mas eles não vão ter essa chance, pois Kakashi surge numa fumaça, acenando._

Kakashi: -Yo mina. -Desculpem o atraso. -Fui ajudar uma velhinha com as compras.

Naruto(sussurra): -Uma mentira lavada.

Kurama(sussurra): -E ele se acha um Jounnin correto com esses defeitos. -Vergonhoso.

Sasuke: -Tsc...

Sakura: -Mentiroso!

Kakashi: -Muito bem vamos começar com o teste. -Antes de tudo, já tomaram café da manhã?

_Os quatro seguram o riso pois eles sabiam que sem se alimentarem acabariam fracos e sem como manter a luta equilibrada, então eles negaram na maior cara de pau, e Kakashi acreditou neles. Ele vai até três troncos de madeira e tirando de uma sacola, ele coloca quatro marmitas em um tronco cortado no centro. Em seguida ele se aproxima dos quatro e mostra três guizos._

Kakashi: -Bem, o teste é o seguinte. -Vocês terão que tirar esses três guizos de mim, mas aviso que não vou pegar leve com vocês. -Quero que lutem ao máximo, usando qualquer estilo que vocês aprenderam na Academia. -Quem conseguir pegar um dos guizos de mim, serão aprovado, e poderão repor as forças com o almoço que deixei perto dos troncos.

_Os três já percebem alguns detalhes que Kakashi não mencionou, mas sabem que ele fez isso para ver se ambos descobrem o real propósito do teste._

Kurama(pensando): -Ele tem três guizos mas somos em três.

Naruto(pensando): -Entendo o plano dele. -Com três guizos, ele quer ver se temos condições em agir como equipe, ou se vamos agir individualmente, por nossos próprios objetivos. -Kurama-san e eu já sabemos como derrotá-lo, mas se quisermos ser aprovados, vamos três que convencer esses dois a trabalharem como equipe.

_Sasuke e Sakura ficaram meio confusos, mas ambos sabem que há um outro propósito nesse teste, e que Naruto e Kurama já sabem._

_O olhar de determinação e seriedade dos quatro, Kakashi se interessa ainda mais com eles._

Kakashi: -Estou ficando mais interessando em vocês. -Muito bem, então vamos começar. -Ao fim da contagem, comecem.

_Naruto, Kurama, Sasuke e Sakura ficam em posição, prontos para começar._

Kakashi: -San _(Três)_...Nii_ (Dois)_...Ichi _(Um)_... -JÁ!

_Os quatro somem rapidamente em uma fumaça, e Kakashi fica atento com o ambiente em sua volta. Ele começa a caminhar pelo local e só sente duas presenças escondidas, que são de Sasuke e Sakura, porém não consegue localizar Naruto e Kurama._

Kakashi(pensando): -Parece que vai ser interessante esse teste.

_Quando de repente, várias kunais são lançadas de vários ângulos contra ele, mas ele consegue escapar com rapidez. Só que ele não teve tempo de reagir quando uma Grade de madeira com estacas pontudas cai do alto de uma árvore, então ele é forçado a usar chakra nos pés para saltar para trás._

Kakashi(pensando): -Foi por pouco...aposto que foi a Sakura que fez essas armadilhas.

_Mas de repente, **vários feixes de luz alaranjado** se formam ao redor do campo e isso deixou o Copy-Ninja confuso. Só que ele sentiu o perigo quando os feixes avançaram contra ele em alta velocidade._

Kakashi: -Essa não!

_Kakashi se esquiva rapidamente, tentando escapar dos feixes, mas um deles passa raspando o pescoço, causando um corte não profundo, mas que acaba saindo um pouco de sangue._

Kakashi(pensando): -Esses feixes de luz podem cortar em segundos minha pele. -Não tenho escolha.

_Rapidamente Kakashi levanta sua Bandana e um **brilho vermelho do olho esquerdo é emitido**. Ele escapa com maior velocidade, enquanto os feixes de luz se chocam uns com os outros, causando uma forte explosão luminosa._

_Kakashi surge no alto de um galho, enquanto observa o ambiente._

Kakashi(pensando): -Então o Naruto dominou o primeiro nível do **Hiraishin Mode _(Modo Deus Do Trovão)_**. -Devo tomar cuidado, pois pelo que o Hokage-sama me contou, Naruto teve um treinamento puxado com a Kyuubi. -Terei que descobrir quais são as intenções dela ou então...

_Kakashi aparou seu pensamento quando se deparou com shurikens cobertas de chakra katon, que vão rapidamente contra si, então ele escapa saltando e usa uma kunai para rebater algumas. Quando ele aterrissa no chão, uma rachadura se forma em baixo dele e para seu espanto, é atingido por um gancho bem forte de Kurama, que estava escondida debaixo da terra e esperou o momento certo de atacar._

_Ele se recupera e quando sentiu a força do golpe, percebeu que Kurama não é uma garota comum. Ele avança pra cima de Kurama que fica em posição de luta. Ambos trocam golpes e chutes numa disputa acirrada de Taijutsu. _

_Ele não conseguia acertar Kurama, mas bloqueava os chutes e socos dela com certa dificuldade. De repente, um vulto aparece por trás e aplica um chute forte, mas Kakashi usa os braços para se proteger, porém, é lançado pela força do chute de forma violenta e se choca com a árvore._

_Ele encara Naruto, que foi quem o atacou, e nota que seu corpo é envolto numa aura elétrica alaranjada._

Naruto: -Se eu fosse você sensei, tomava cuidado em não nos subestimar.

Kurama(sorrindo): -Vamos tornar as coisas mais divertidas.

_De repente os dois fazem selos de mão e dizem:_ -Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!

_Surgem vinte clones do Naruto e Vinte Clones de Kurama. Ambos avançam contra Kakashi que sem alternativa, levanta sua Bandana e avança contra os clones, dando início a uma luta ainda mais perigosa._

_**Em um Arbusto, um pouco Longe do local da luta:**  
><em>

_Sasuke olhava com espanto e até um pouco de raiva ao ver os clones de Naruto e Kurama lutando com Kakashi. Até que de repente, Naruto surge atrás dele mas não o assusta._

Sasuke(olha pra trás): -Como é que você e aquela garota ficaram muito fortes? -Quem é ela afinal?

Naruto: -No momento é cedo demias para você saber sobre Kurama-san. -E como eu fiquei forte isso é assunto meu por enquanto, então vamos deixar esses rancores e invejas de lado, e nos reunirmos com Kurama e Sakura, para planejarmos uma estratégia contra Kakashi-sensei.

Sasuke: -Como assim?

Naruto: -Eu explico quando formos até elas. -Fique quieto e relaxe pois isso vai ser rápido.

_Naruto toca no ombro de Sasuke e quando esse ia falar algo, os dois são teleportados em segundos. Eles ressurgem em outro parte do campo, onde Kurama e Sakura já estavam esperando-os._

Sasuke(espantado): -Mas como você nos trouxe em segundos aqui?

Naruto: -Depois eu te conto Sasuke, agora vamos falar sobre esse teste. -Kurama-san?

Kurama: -Daijoubu Naruto-kun. -Expliquei tudo a Haruno.

Sasuke: -Explicou o quê a ela?

Sakura: -Sasuke-kun, o objetivo do teste do sensei não é avaliar nossas habilidades individuais, mas sim, o trabalho em equipe.

Sasuke: -Trabalho em equipe?

Kurama: -Exatamente isso que ouviu Uchiha. -Pense bem.

Naruto: -Se ele juntou quatro pessoas mas tinha só três guizos, significa que ele queria ver se podemos perceber o real propósito do teste. -Colocar a equipe em primeiro lugar ao invés de pensarmos em nós mesmos e seguir as regras que ele ditou.

Sasuke: -Então se não tivermos descoberto isso, teríamos agido por conta própria e cometendo erros que comprometem o rendimento da equipe.

Naruto: -Exato Sasuke. -Por essa razão que nos reunimos aqui. -Vamos planejar juntos a estratégia para provar ao Kakashi que somos um Time.

Kurama: -No mundo ninja, sempre haverá inimigos que usarão truques sujos para se dar bem, como por exemplo.

_Kurama saca uma Kunai e mira no pescoço de Sasuke e diz:_

Kurama: -Haruno, mate Naruto-kun, ou o Uchiha morre!

_Sakura se espanta com o que ouviu e Sasuke também, mas Kurama guarda a kunai._

Kurama: -É isso que define o curso de uma missão perigosa.

Naruto: -O inimigo pega um refém, e você tem que fazer uma escolha difícil que pode colocar toda a missão em total fracasso. -Em todas as missões ninja, o risco de morrer é alto.

_Essa revelação sobre as missões ninja deixou Sasuke e Sakura surpresos e com pensamentos diferentes sobre o que fariam se estivessem em risco de vida numa missão ninja._

Sasuke: -Então digam...qual é o plano para passarmos no teste de Kakashi?

Naruto: -Muito bem, escutem com atenção.

_Naruto e Kurama contam sobre o plano em que irão pegar os guizos. Antes de começarem a agir, cada um deles contou sobre suas habilidades atuais e como podem usá-las durante o teste:_

**_Sasuke controla o Nível-1 do Sharingan, é rápido, perceptivo e tem reflexos bons e um taijutsu médio, embora seu controle de chakra não esteja bem equilibrado, já que usa e abusa em seus jutsus de katon. Seus Jutsus são: Katon-Goukakyuu no Jutsu, Gouryuuka no Jutsu, Henge no Jutsu, Bushin no Jutsu, Kawarimi no Jutsu e Nawanuke No jutsu.  
><em>**

**_Sakura é Inteligente, com uma mente perceptiva e sabe como neutralizar Genjutsus de Rank D e C, Seus Jutsus atuais são: Bushin no Jutsu, Henge no Jutsu e o Kawarimi no jutsu e dois Ninjutsus de Rank C e B, que aprendeu com sua mãe, Mebuki Haruno: Sakura Fubuki no Jutsu, e Magen: Jubaku Satsu._**

**_Naruto despertou suas Kekkei Genkais: Uzugan Nível 2 e Hiraishin Mode Nível-1, tem um ótimo Taijutsu, veloz, ágil, perceptivo e um bom controle de chakra. Seus elementos são Fuuton e Suiton, e os Jutsus que pode usar são: Tajuu Kage Bunshin No Jutsu, Henge No Jutsu, Henge No Jutsu, Kawarimi No Jutsu, Mizu No Kinobori, Kinobori. Ele decide manter outras habilidades em segredo, pois ela seriam usadas somente quando ele confrontasse contra o Mascarado._**

**_Kurama tem bom controle de Chakra, conhecimento de técnicas dos elementos Katon e Fuuton que são suas libertações da natureza. É ágil, habilidosa em Taijutsu, e experiente com armas ninja de vários tipos. Seus Jutsus são: Katon - Goukakyuu No Jutsu, Gouryuuka No Jutsu, Shiruko, Daiendan; e Fuuton - Shinkuuha, Shinkuugyoku, Daitoppa No Jutsu. Ela também decide manter segredo sobre ser uma Bijuu, mesmo não se importando se eles souberem pelo Hokage ou por outras pessoas._**

_Com o plano já definido,os quatro entram em ação:  
><em>

_De volta a luta, Kakashi consegue derrotar os clones de Naruto e Kurama que explodiram em fumaça, e pela primeira vez, sentiu-se bem cansado pois os clones estavam reforçados com chakra a mais e eles duraram mais um pouco na luta._

Kakashi: -Esses dois não são normais. -Tenho que tomar cuidado desta vez.

_De repente, ele sente o perigo chegando por trás, e escapa pulando pra cima, vendo que uma Rajada de Vento Grande quase o arremessa, e olha o estrago que o ataque causou nas árvores. Mas ao aterrissar de pé, Naruto e Kurama avançam correndo contra ele, com suas armas em punho._

Kakashi: -Mas aquelas armas são...Kusõ!(pensando) -Eles vão lutar a sério mesmo! -Então vamos lá!

_Kakashi saca duas kunais e parte pra cima dos dois, começando assim uma luta ao estilo Shinobi. Kakashi bloqueia os ataques das Lâminas Gêmeas de Naruto e das Lâminas da Foice Dupla de Kurama, e contra-ataca na mesma intensidade, mas os dois bloqueiam com facilidade, e acham uma brecha em segundos, atacando-o com um chute duplo, lançando-o para dentro da floresta. Quando o Hatake estava se recompondo, ele olha em volta e com espanto:_

_**Presas nos galhos das árvores há numerosas kunais ligadas a sacos com pequenas marcas de explosivos e pétalas de flor de cerejeira que ajudam a camuflar as marcas.**_

Kakashi(fica sério): -Mas isso é...

_Ele ouve a voz de Sakura mas não consegue achá-la e de repente:_

Sakura(faz selo de mão): -**Sakura Fubuki no Jutsu _(Técnica da Nevasca da Flor de Cerejeira)_**! -Katsu!

_Em segundos os sacos explosivos brilham ao reagirem com o chakra de Sakura, e todas elas liberam uma imensa explosão engolindo Kakashi. Em, segundos, a explosão queima várias árvores ao redor. Mas em seguida, Kakashi escapou por pouco, mas notou que seu colete estava meio chamuscado._

_De repente, ele vê Sasuke saltando no ar fazendo selos de mão:_

Sasuke(faz selos de mão): -**Katon: Chou Hosenka No Jutsu _(Libertação do Fogo: Suprema Flor de Fênix)_**!

_Várias bolas de fogo são lançadas de sua boca e vão em direção a Kakashi que faz selos de mão e contra ataca:_

Kakashi: -**Fuuton: Toppa No Jutsu _(Libertação do Vento: Grande Destruição)_**!

_Ele dispara uma Rajada de Ferro mais forte, que neutraliza as bolas de fogo, mas ele se espanta quando vê que das chamas, surgem dezenas de Kunais e Shurikens que estavam escondidas,e vão contra o Copy-Ninja que as repelem com mais uma rajada de vento. Ele avança contra Sasuke, que aterrissa de pé no chão, e ambos trocam golpes e chutes rápidos. Sasuke sabe que não tem chance contra um Jounnin, mas não iria deixar ser levado pela diferença de níveis entre os dois._

_Kakashi agarra um golpe e um chute de Sasuke, mas em um movimento rápido, ele se afasta quando viu que o Uchiha estava quase pegando os guizos. De repente uma grande árvore de cerejeira se forma atrás dele e o imobiliza fortemente._

Kakashi: -Então sabe usar o **Magen: Jubaku Satsu** da Kurenai, Sakura? -Infelizmente Genjutsu não funciona comigo.

Sakura(surge dentro da árvore e sorri): -Talvez sim sensei, mas esse Jutsu é diferente do que você imagina.

_Kakashi sente seu chakra sendo absorvido pela árvore ilusória, e numa reação rápida, ele mostra seu Olho esquerdo que é um **Sharingan Nível-3**, e consegue desfazer o Genjutsu, se libertando da árvore e lançando Sakura com um chute forte na barriga._

Sakura: -Gyaargh!

_Ela é lançada para alguns metros, mas quando ia se recompor, a Rosada se assuta quando Kakashi faz selos de mão e:_

Kakashi: -**Katon: Goukakyuu No Jutsu**!

_Ele cospe uma Grande Bola de Fogo que avança em direção a Sakura._

Sasuke: -Cuidado Sakura! -Pule depressa!

_Naruto e Kurama viram que não daria tempo de Sakura escapar e ela coloca os braços na frente, formando um x, mas antes que eles se movessem em alta velocidade, algo surpreendente acontece:_

_A Bola de Fogo se choca com alguma coisa na frente e explode em seguida._

Kakashi(se assusta): -Kusõ! -Peguei pesado com ela!

Sasuke(se irrita): -Maldito Kakashi!

_Sasuke se enfurece ao encarar o grisalho e isso causa um formigamento em seus olhos. Para o espanto do Jounnin, **Sasuke libera o Nível-2 do Sharingan**, e antes dele atacar Kakashi:_

Kurama: -Espere Uchiha! -A Haruno está bem. -Veja.

Sasuke: -Hã?

_Quando todos olham para a cortina de fumaça que se dissipa, Kakashi, Sasuke, Naruto e Kurama se espantam com o que envolvia Sakura:_

**_Uma Abóbada (Um Tipo de Esfera ou Cúpula) feita de Cristal Ametista, que se formou quando Sakura esteve em situação de perigo e colocou os braços para frente. _**_Dentro da abóbada é oca e com ar, assim Sakura podia respirar facilmente._

Sasuke: -Nani?

Kakashi: -Mas isso é uma...

Naruto(sorrindo): -Sugoi!

Kurama(sorrindo): -Parece que a Haruno é cheio de surpresas.

Sakura(dentro da Abóbada): -Sugoi! -Então eu consegui despertar minha **Kekkei Genkai. -Shõton No Sakura _(Cristal de Cerejeira)_**.

Sasuke: -Shõton No Sakura?

Naruto(sorrindo): -Muito bem Sakura-chan. -Você entrou no grupo de Ninjas com Kekkei Genkais.

_Sakura fica feliz quando Naruto a chamou pelo sufixo chan e riu da cara de espanto do Kakashi e do Sasuke. Com um gesto de mão, ela desfaz a cúpula em pedaços de cristal, e com seu pensamento, ela controla os pedaços que se transformam em Shurikens Hexagonais de Cristal, e elas giram em alta velocidade.  
><em>

_Kakashi se arrepiou com o sorriso inocente de Sakura e de repente:_

Sakura: -**Shõton: Rokkaku Shuriken - Ranbu _(Libertação do Cristal: Shuriken Hexagonal - Dança Selvagem)_**!

_Ela levanta os braços e comanda as Shurikens, que avançam contra ele. Kakashi se move mais rápido, se esquivando delas, mas agora ele tem mais problemas a encarar, pois Naruto e Kurama avançam contra ele. Sasuke aproveita e lança duas Fumma Shurikens que estavam guardadas em suas costas e camufladas e as controla com linhas de nylon em seus dedos._

Kakashi(pensando): -Parece que eles são mais do que meros garotos. -Eles descobriram o propósito do teste. Sendo assim, irei lutar com intenção de matar, para ver até onde eles podem chegar!

_Kakashi já cansa de conter sua adrenalina e libera seu chakra ao máximo, arremessando Naruto e Kurama com uma onda de vácuo em sua volta. Os dois se recompõem enquanto Sasuke e Sakura vão até eles._

Kakashi(sorrindo): -Parece que vocês estão agindo como uma equipe não é? -Isso torna as coisas mais interessantes. -Mas desta vez, eu não vou me segurar, então sugiro que se preparem, pois irei atacá-los com intenção de matar.

_No começo, Sasuke e Sakura se assustaram um pouco, mas isso só os deixaram mais empolgados em lutar para conhecer mais de suas Linhagens, agora que o Uchiha despertou o nível dois do Sharingan e Sakura despertou sua Kekkei Genkai Elemental. Naruto e Kurama mostraram um sorriso frio, pois estão prontos para mostrar ao Hatake uma parte de suas habilidades._

Naruto: -Demorou então Kakashi-sensei. -Vai ter a honra de conhecer meu Uzugan.

**_Naruto ativa seu Uzugan Nível-2, causando surpresa em Sasuke e Sakura e até no Kakashi._**

Kurama: -Nós também vamos lutar com intenção de matar, pois não queremos voltar tão cedo para a Academia.

**_Kurama faz suas pupilas ficaram em forma de fenda e seu corpo é envolto numa Aura de Chakra vermelho flamejante_**.

Sasuke: -Meu começo como um ninja e um vingador vai ser definido aqui e agora! -Por isso que não vou deixar vocês se divertirem sozinhos.

**_Sasuke mantém seu Sharingan Nível-2 ativado e segura suas Fumma Shurikens nas mãos._**

Sakura: -Juntos iremos derrotar você sensei. -Somos uma equipe, e iremos agir como tal.

_Sakura funde as Shurikens Hexagonais, formando duas Shurikens Hexagonais Maiores e ela os segura nas mãos._

Kakashi: -Estou gostando disso. -Mas agora vou querer lutar com cada um de vocês, então se preparem pois aqui vou eu! (faz selo de mão) **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu**!

_Kakashi cria três Kage Bunshins reforçados com chakra, e em seguida eles avançam contra os quatro, dando início a uma nova batalha no teste:_

_**/Kakashi Vs Naruto/**  
><em>

_Os dois se enfrentam com golpes de suas armas em colisão, e apelam para Taijutsu. Naruto percebeu que ele não estava pegando leve mesmo, enquanto leva alguns golpes e chutes no corpo, então o loiro reage na mesma moeda. Os dois se colidem e se movem velozmente ao redor do campo. Durante o confronto Naruto mostrava capacidade com Jutsus de Fuuton e Suiton, mas ele decidiu não mostrar mais do que já havia aprendido com Kurama, então ele ativa seu Hiraishin Mode Nível-1 e começa já com velocidade, atacando Kakashi em vários angulos, obrigando-o a se esquivar e se defender com dificuldade. Kakashi não se abateu diante a surpreendente velocidade do filho de seu sensei Minato e agora ataca como um verdadeiro ninja, sem mostrar sentimentos, e Naruto também faz o mesmo. Os dois atacam e se defendem em alta velocidade, e quando se afastam a longa distância, Naruto ataca com **Fuuton: Ryuu No Jutsu (Libertação do Vento: Dragão de Vento) **e Kakashi ataca com **Suiton: Suiryuudan No Jutsu**. Ambos os dragões de vento e água se chocam violentamente._

_**/Kakashi-1 Vs Kurama/**  
><em>

_Kurama usa e abusa de suas rajadas de katon de uma temperatura altíssima, enquanto Kakashi-1 revida com rajadas de suiton. Quando os ataques cessaram, os dois avançam um contra o outro e se enfrentam com Taijutsu e Bukijutsu. Apesar de ser mais poderosa que o Hatake, Kurama reconhece a força e determinação dele, e percebeu que ele a analisava para tentar descobrir algum segredo, pois estava com suspeitas. Então Kurama resolveu tirar um pouco a curiosidade dele. Quando os dois se afastaram, a Ruiva faz sua Aura de chakra assumir uma forma que deixa Kakashi com espanto: **O Manto de Chakra da Kyuubi com Três Caudas Liberadas, e viu que os olhos são iguais aos da Kyuubi e as marcas nas bochechas aparecem vermelhas e nítidas**. Ela avança contra Kakashi-1, que concentra chakra raiton nas kunais, aumentando seu poder de corte e ele bloqueia os golpes da Foice Dupla de Kurama._

_**/Kakashi-2 Vs Sasuke/  
><strong>_

_Sasuke mostrou agilidade, percepção e um bom olhar em defender os golpes de Kakashi-2 e acompanhá-lo nas mesma velocidade, além de usar Jutsus de Katon fortalecidos pelo seu Sharingan. Ele consegue prever os movimentos e os golpes do jounnin, que sente seu sangue ferver de empolgação. Até que Sasuke o surpreende com sua velocidade e o ataca pelas costas, com chutes fortes, finalizando com um Goukakyuu No Jutsu, arremessando-o contra as árvores, que são incineradas pelas chamas e explodem em seguida. Sasuke percebe que Kakashi-2 escapou com um Kawarimi No Jutsu, e ao se virar, ele é atacado com golpes e chutes precisos de Kakashi-2 e quando ia levar um golpe bem no meio do rosto, Sasuke reage em segundos e acerta-o um chute forte no lado esquerdo da cabeça lançando-o para trás. Ambos estão ansiosos para um confronto direto, então Sasuke pega suas Fumma Shurikens e as gira em alta velocidade, enquanto o Hatake se prepara para atacar com um jutsu de fogo aumentado._

_**/Kakashi-3 Vs Sakura/**  
><em>

_Sakura vai descobrindo mais sobre suas capacidades enquanto luta contra Kakashi-3. Seu controle de chakra é mesmo excelente e e concentrando-o nos punhos e nos pés, ela consegue aumentar a força de seus golpes e chutes. Kakashi-3 viu que ela não dava brecha enquanto atacava então ele usou um movimento rápido e a ataca por trás, com uma cotovelada, lançando-a contra uma rocha, mas ela lança as Duas Giga Shuriken Hexagonais contra Kakashi-3, que se esquiva facilmente, mas ele se assusta quando elas voltam girando contra ele, então ele tem de se esquivar e saltar para não ser pego por elas. Sakura conseguiu se recompor antes de se colidir com uma rocha e avança contra Kakashi-3, usando o **Kesshõ No Buki: Ono (Armas de Cristal: Machado)**, criando um Machado de Cristal afiado. Kakashi-3 se espantou com a facilidade de Sakura em atacar com o Machado enquanto controla mentalmente as Giga Shurikens Hexagonais que avançam em várias direções tentando acertá-lo._

_O Combate entre eles durou mais ou menos três horas, pois nenhum dava o braço a torcer, entretanto:  
><em>

_Na luta contra Naruto, Kakashi perdeu a concentração quando sentiu seus bunshins sendo derrotados e explodiram em fumaça, dando a eles a experiência mais difícil que ele teve de absorver:_

_Sasuke derrotou seu clone imobilizando-o com os fios de nylon que controlava as Fumma Shurikens e lançou o **Katon: Ryuuka No Jutsu**, acertando o clone de Kakashi em cheio numa explosão forte;_

_Kurama derrotou o outro clone atacando com sua Foice dupla, aplicando golpes cobertos de chamas que causaram fortes queimaduras, e finalizou com **Futton: Shinkuugyoku;**_

_Sakura finalizou a luta quando transformou seu machado e Cristal em um Dragão Serpenteante que avançou contra o outro clone de Kakashi e disparou centenas de agulhas de cristal, desfazendo o clone._

_Naruto aproveitou a chance e aumentou o ataque do Ryuu No Jutsu, desfazendo o Dragão de Água e acertando Kakashi em cheio, lançando-o contas árvores._

_Com a intensidade do ataque, Kakashi ficou inconsciente. Dois minutos depois, ele acordou mais cansado do que imaginava. Suas roupas meio rasgadas e alguns ferimentos fortes, que absorveu de seus clones. Ele senta encostado num tronco, olhando para os quatro que estavam sentados em outro tronco de árvore, e Naruto estava com os três guizos na mão. Mesmo derrotado, se sentiu orgulhoso e contente por ter lutado ao máximo._

Kakashi: -Então eu fui derrotado. -Estou surpreso por verem que trabalharam em equipe, mesmo eu tendo usado kage bunshins para distraí-los.

Naruto: -Foi uma boa estratégia tentar lutar com nós quatro usando o Kage Bunshin, mas não percebeu que esse jutsu tem uma falha, então a gente notou isso.

Sasuke: -Nós quatro planejamos você usar o Kage Bunshin e assim, poderiamos causar o máximo de danos em seus clones.

Sakura: Então, eu, Sasuke-kun e Kurama-san, fizemos você sentir os danos de seus clones, causando um grande desgaste físico e de chakra.

Kurama(sorrindo): -E finalmente deixamos o Naruto-kun terminar com o teste, derrotando seu jutsu. -Isso prova que nós agimos como uma equipe, e mostramos nossa capacidade como ninjas.

Naruto: -E estamos prontos para encarar as missões mais perigosas, juntos e como um time. -Por isso...

_Naruto joga os guizos pra cima e os corta com uma lâmina de fuuton gerada de seu dedo._

Naruto: -Não precisamos dos guizos para provar nosso rendimento como equipe.

Sasuke: -E então Kakashi, qual é a sua decisão.

Kakashi(sorrindo): -Antes de eu responder, será que um de vocês sabem usar Iryo-Ninjutsu? -Podem me dar uma ajuda?

Sakura(sorrindo): -Deixe comigo sensei.

_Sakura cria **quatro flores de cerejeira de cristal **que emitem um brilho verde. Elas flutuam em direção a Kakashi e o envolvem numa luz esverdeada, iniciando o processo acelerado de cura, regenerando todos os ferimentos de seu corpo, e também, restaurando as roupas de Kakashi. Ele se levanta surpreso por seu corpo estar curado, suas roupas restauradas e seu chakra está estabilizado._

Kakashi(contente): -Devo admitir que essa foi o melhor teste que apliquei e participei com novos talentos a ninja. -Pela primeira vez eu pude me soltar de verdade. -Só que eu não esperava uma demonstração de habilidades que me causou tanto espanto. -Esse teste foi mais do que eu esperava. -Superaram e muito minhas expectativas. -E agindo como uma equipe vocês mantiveram focados em um lema que eu sempre dizia aos que foram reprovados em meu teste.

Sakura: -E que lema era esse sensei?

Kakashi(olha para o céu azul): -No Mundo Shinobi, Aqueles que quebram as regras, são considerados Lixo, mas aqueles que abandonam os amigos, são Piores do que Lixo.

_Essa frase deixou os quatro muito surpresos e determinados a manter esse lema._

Kakashi: -E posso dizer com toda a certeza, que vocês são a primeira equipe que eu aprovo em toda a História de Konoha. -Omendetõ a todos vocês. -A partir de hoje vocês são membros do Time Sete.(faz um sinal positivo) -A primeira missão de vocês começará amanhã.

_Naruto e Kurama sorriram alegres enquanto Sakura se alegra mais e abraça Sasuke, que fica corado, mas não reclama, pois gostou de ser abraçado._

Naruto(alegre): -Legal.

Sasuke(contente): -Isso será muito interessante.

Sakura(alegre): -Mal posso esperar.

Kakashi(pensando): -Vai ser bem interessante acompanhar esses três em missões de rank elevado.(fala) -Vocês podem comer os lanches que estão ali nos troncos. -Eu vou me encontrar com o Hokage-sama e amanhã teremos nossa primeira missão.

Os quatro: -Arigatô Kakashi-sensei.

_Kakashi some numa fumaça, enquanto Naruto, Kurama, Sasuke e Sakura abrem as marmitas e admiram a comida quentinha que estava bem conservada. Não esperaram e começam a comer._

_Sasuke e Sakura estavam famintos mesmo, já que os dois deram duro no teste e com o despertar de suas Kekkei Genkais, o cansaço físico foi grande. Naruto e Kurama comeram da mesma maneira, pois mesmo sendo fortes, eles agora sabem o quanto Kakashi é forte e considerado como o Copy-Ninja._

_Depois de se alimentarem, eles se levantam._

Sasuke: -Bom, agora eu vou pra casa descansar e treinar meu Sharingan.

Sakura(alegre): -Que bom que eu pude despertar meu Shõton No Sakura. -Mal posso esperar para contar a minha kaa-san.

Naruto: -Me tire uma curiosidade Sakura-chan. -Como você soube que tinha uma Kekkei Genkai rara como essa?

Sakura(sorrindo): -Ah, foi minha kaa-san que contou. -Ela disse que o Clã Haruno são especialistas no controle de Chakra, sabem usar IryoNinjutsus avançados e nascem com duas Kekkei Genkais ambos os dois gêneros. -Quando crianças do sexo feminino nascem, elas herdam o **Shõton No Sakura**. -Já as crianças do Sexo Masculino nascem com um Poder conhecido como: **Genso Tenkan _(Transformação Elemental)_**.

Kurama(curiosa): -Hum...interessante saber sobre esse clã.(pensando) -Mas eu conheço mais do que essa Haruno ouviu falar, pois tem mais um segredo desse clã, que os tornam equivalentes aos Uzumakis e Namikazes. -E isso tem relação com a Inner dela.

Sasuke(calmo e sério): -Bom, vou voltar ao Bairro Uchiha...ja ne.

Sakura(acena sorrindo): -Também vou indo pra minha casa. -Nos vemos amanhã, Naruto e Kurama-san.

Naruto(acena sorrindo): -Ja ne Sasuke e Sakura-chan.

Kurama(acena): -Nos vemos amanhã Uchiha e Haruno.

Sasuke(incomodado): -Porque você sempre nos chama pelos sobrenomes de nossos Clãs Kurama?

Kurama(olhar frio): -No momento Uchiha eu os trato dessa forma porque vocês dois já fizeram Naruto-kun sofrer muito, quando estavam na academia. -Então mesmo estando no mesmo time, eu ainda os considero meus inimigos, e ainda não são dignos de minha confiança. -Portanto, não pensem em nos subestimar pois ainda estão longe do nível em que eu e Naruto-kun alcançamos.

_Sasuke e Sakura se assustaram com o que ouviram e com o olhar frio de Kurama eles sabem que se mexerem com a pessoa errada, o preço que pagariam seria bem alto._

Kurama: -Quando vocês provarem o contrário que podem ser dignos de confiança e amizade comigo e com Naruto-kun, aí sim eu os chamarei pelo nome certo. -Mas até lá, cuidado com seus insultos referentes a mim e ao Naruto-kun.

Sasuke(olhar frio): -Não fiquem se gabando só porque treinaram mais do que nós e conseguiram dar trabalho ao Kakashi. -Eu não dou a mínima pra vocês e sobre o passado, mas cuidado com suas ameaças ruiva, ou vai ver do que um Uchiha é feito.

Kurama: -Ah sim, eu sei do que um Uhciha é feito. -É arrogante, convencido e são obcecados pelo poder. -Por essa razão que seu clã foi eliminado pelo seu irmão.

_Sasuke não gostou quando Kurama disse e ia se aproximar com intenção de atacar, mas Naruto mira sua lâmina bem na frente dele._

Naruto: -Se dá valor a sua vida Sasuke, nem tente se aproximar de Kurama-san.

Sasuke: -Acha que pode me derrotar **Dobe**?

Naruto: -Não só posso pois eu já teria deixado você estirado no chão e bem machucado em segundos, **Teme**. -Mas diferente de mim, Kurama-san pode te matar sem nenhum pingo de remorso. -Então preserve sua vida e sua linhagem e cuide de seus assuntos. -Ou quer ver o quanto eu mudei de um baka e fracassado a um ninja frio e perigoso? -Quer tentar a sorte?

_Naruto ativa seu Uzugan Nível-2, e Sasuke se irrita ao sentir o poder imenso dos olhos do loiro. Ele ativa seu Sharingan Nível-2, mas Sakura fica entre eles e diz:_

Sakura: -Onegai, vamos deixar os assuntos pessoais de lado. -Somos um time e devemos nos comportar como tal durante nossas missões

Sasuke: -Tsc...desta vez vou deixar passar essa. -Mas um aviso, toquem mais uma vez nesse assunto sobre meu clã e juro que mato vocês dois.

Naruto: -E eu digo o mesmo Sasuke. -Chegue perto de Kurama-san e garanto que você entrará na extinção de seu clã. -Sou mais forte do que você pensa, mas Kurama-san chega a me superar facilmente. -Se você lutasse com ela, estaria morto em instantes.

_Sasuke analisava Kurama e mesmo não admitindo, ele sentiu um poder maior vindo dela, quando lutou com um dos clones de Kakashi. E sentindo aquele chakra vermelho e selvagem, estava com pensamentos incômodos de que ela tem relação com a Kyuubi._

Sasuke: -Hunf. -Não fiquem se gabando por serem mais fortes como dizem. -Eu vou superar vocês com certeza, e cumprir meu objetivo. -E quem ficar no meu caminho, morre.

_Sasuke some num shushin no jutsu._

Sakura(se curva e fica triste): -Gomen Naruto. -Sei que você tem raiva de nós, principalmente de mim, mas eu irei me redimir dos dias em que te agredi e te chamei de baka e fracassado. -Espero ser digna de confiança de você e de Kurama-san.

Naruto(sorrindo): -Tudo bem Sakura-chan. -Eu vejo verdade em suas palavras e nos seus olhos. -Acredito que já está mudando e te aceitaremos como nossa amiga. -Mas tem que provar isso a Kurama-san.

Sakura: -Hai. -Eu irei me esforçar para ser digna de sua amizade Kurama-san.

Kurama(sorrindo): -Bem, quando começarmos nossas missões como um time, irei te observar. -E se mostrar capaz de enfrentar os perigos da Vida Shinobi, eu te chamarei pelo nome certo e quando quiser, irei te ajudar a ficar mais forte.

Sakura(se curva e fica muito feliz): -Ariagtô Kurama-san. -Eu irei me esforçar sempre. -Nos vemos amanhã.

_Sakura some num shsushin envolta por pétalas de cerejeira._

Naruto: -Bom, vamos voltar pra Mansão? -Temos que manter nosso nível mais elevado, incluindo o meu nível.

Kurama(sorrindo): -Hai Naruto-kun.-Irei te ajudar a se adaptar mais ao meu Chakra.

_Naruto toca no ombro de Kurama e são teleportados em segundos para a Mansão Uzumaki Namikaze._

_**Naquele Exato Momento:**_

_Longe da fronteira de Honõ No Kuni, um desconhecido caminha sob o deserto noturno, vestindo uma capa negra com touca que cobre sua cabeça. Ao saltar numa grande rocha, ele olha para a região florestal que marca a entrada de Honõ No Kuni, pois sabe o caminho que está seguindo. Logo um sorriso surge por baixo da touca e ele diz com sua voz de garoto:_

-Logo irei rever meus amigos e irmãos adotivos que convivi no Orfanato de Konoha. -Naruto-san, meus irmãos adotivos, estou chegando para ajudá-los em uma nova meta.

_**Continua...  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Próximo Capítulo: Missão No Páis Das Ondas (Parte 1)<br>**_


	4. Missão No País das Ondas (Parte 1)

**Cap.04:** **Missão No País das Ondas (Parte 1).**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Durante As semanas Iniciais:<strong>  
><em>

_Depois de receber o relatório do Kakashi sobre o teste com o Time Sete, Hiruzen demonstrava surpresa e ao mesmo tempo uma preocupação, devido as habilidades de Naruto e Kurama. E também sobre a Kekkei Genkai de Sakura e o Despertar do Nível-2 do Sharingan de Sasuke. Ele teria que fazer mudanças na lista de missões dessa equipe, pois os quatro estão bem perto do nível de Chunnins._

_Então ele requisitou duas missões de Rank C e uma de Rank B, para avaliá-los. Com a ordem recebida, Kakashi e seu time fizeram como ordenado:_

_**Na Primeira Missão Rank-C** - Eles invadiram uma base secreta de um grupo de bandidos que planejavam tomar controle de um vilarejo de camponeses e mineradores, obtendo assim recursos quase ilimitados e obrigando essas pessoas a serem seus escravos. Eles derrotaram o líder deles, que era um Nukenin de nível Jounnin de Iwagakure que é usuário do elemento Yõton (Lava) e deixaram que o grupo de anbus de Iwagakure o levassem, enquanto os bandidos comuns também foram levados a cumprir pena por crimes contra um povo pacífico._

_**Na Segunda Missão Rank-C** -Nessa missão eles apenas levaram em segurança ao Daymao do País da Fechadura, um documento que garante a aliança entre eles com o País do Fogo. Mas não esperavam que haveriam ninjas rebeldes que estavam dispostos a não deixarem que a aliança entre os dois países fossem cumprida, já que em na Terceira Guerra Ninja, houve muitas mortes em ambos os lados e os Ninjas desse país guardam ódio e rancor dos ninjas de Konoha. Mesmo assim esses ninjas foram derrotados facilmente por Kakashi, Naruto e Sasuke, enquanto Sakura e Kurama mantiveram o documento em segurança._

_**Na Missão Rank-B** - Essa era uma missão em que sentimentos deveriam ser deixados de lado, pois o objetivo era exterminar um grupo de Nukenins (sem ser a Akatsuki), que iriam causar um golpe de estado em **Getsugakure (Vila Oculta da Lua)**, para tomar o controle militar e assumir as riquezas do país. Como esses ninjas não se renderiam sem lutar, Naruto e os outros concordaram com a única opção, que é eliminá-los._

_Quando esses Nukenins invadiram a vila, eles foram pegos de surpresa quando Kakashi e Naruto estavam os esperando. Os outros conseguiram passar, mas foram recebidos por Sasuke, Sakura e Kurama._

_A batalha deu início, mas durou cerca de 15 minutos, pois Kakashi os matou com seu Raikiri, e Naruto usou jutsus de Fuuton, sem necessidade de usar suas Kekkei Genkais. Sasuke nem teve necessidade de usar seu Sharingan então os atacou com jutsus de katon e com suas Fumma Shurikens, cortando-os em pedaços e decapitando eles. Depois o grupo que rumou a Sede do Getsukage, foram barrados por Sakura e Kurama. Eles acharam que seria uma vitória fácil, mas cometeram o maior erro de suas vidas em chamar as duas de gostosas e pirralhas._

_E o resultado? Um show de horrores: Sakura matou todos eles com centenas de shurikens de cristal hexagonal, cobertas de chakra que fatiaram os inimigos em segundos. Já Kurama usou e abusou de seu Jutsu favorito: **Tsume No Hadena (Garras Flamejantes)** movendo-se em alta velocidade e passando pelos nukenins decepando-os com garras feitas de chakra vermelho e quente. No final todos os nukenins foram mortos para a segurança do povo de Getsugakure._

_Com a missão completada, e a recompensa dada pelo Daymao do País, Kakashi e seu time retornaram para Konohagakure, e assim informaram a Hiruzen sobre o sucesso da missão._

_**No Dia Seguinte:**  
><em>

_Novamente o Time sete foi convocado para mais uma missão Rank-C (o que na verdade será uma Missão Rank-A). Os quatro se reuniram com Kakashi no escritório de Hiruzen, que disse a eles:_

Hiruzen: -Muito bem. -A missão de vocês é -Escoltar um construtor de pontes até o país das ondas, em segurança. -Pode entrar, Tazuna.

_Nisso a porta se abre e entra no escritório, **um homem de meia-idade avançada, vestindo um chapéu de palha e com uma garrafa de cachaça** entra no escritório. Só de sentir o mau cheiro de suor e da bebida que ele carrega, Naruto e Kurama tampam seu narizes, pois ambos tem um olfato muito apurado. Sasuke e Sakura também se incomodaram com o mal cheiro._

Tazuna: -Esses garotos são mesmo capazes de me proteger contra os bandidos? -Só de ver eles acho que são meio fraquinhos.

_Tal comentário do construtor fez Naruto, Kurama, Sasuke e Sakura lançarem um olhar assassino ao Tazuna, que leva um susto, mas eles se acalmam._

Kakashi(sorrindo): -Fique tranquilo Tazuna. -Eles são mais do que simples garotos. -E eu irei garantir sua segurança, enquanto o levarmos ao seu país.

_Tazuna ficou mais tranquilo com a resposta de Kakashi, mas logo Naruto ele e Kurama perceberam um sinal de preocupação no rosto de Tazuna. Os dois se entreolham, pois ambos já sabem que tem mais coisa não revelada nessa missão._

Kakashi: -Muito bem, então vamos para a primeira missão. -Peguem suprimentos e armas-ninja, pois nossa viagem pode ser meio longa e terá obstáculos no caminho.

Os quatro: -Hai.

_Eles somem num Shushin No Jutsu. Minutos depois, eles se encontram com Kakashi e Tazuna (com uma mochila nas costas) na entrada da Vila. Ambos seguem andando, rumo ao longo caminho que os levará a fronteira do País do Fogo com o País das Ondas. A travessia segue tranquilamente._

_Sakura admirava os pássaros que voavam através das árvores enquanto alisava seus cabelos rosados. Sasuke permanecia calmo e frio como sempre._

_Mesmo com a Bandanna amarrada na testa, Kurama gostava de deixar seus cabelos presos em dois lados e com uma mecha em frente ao rosto. Seu traje kunoichi com seu corpo definido que fazia seu parceiro loiro ter pensamentos pervertidos, mas o mesmo se mantinha calmo e bem concentrado na missão.  
><em>

_Naruto mantinha seu corte de cabelo, mas a novidade são as mechas loiras com a cor alaranjada, que deu um destaque diferente, afinal é o visual que ele fez depois que usou o chakra de Kurama, pois ela adora quando o cabelo dele fica entre amarelo e vermelho, dando um toque de alaranjado._

_Os cinco caminhavam em uma formação com Tazuna no centro, para manter a segurança:  
><em>

_Sasuke anda na frente de Tazuna, Sakura estava do lado direito e Kurama do lado esquerdo, Naruto estava atrás. O calor era insuportável, e todos estavam meio incomodados, principalmente pelo construtor de pontes, que estava encharcado de suor, mesmo usando chapéu. _

_Eles passam por duas poças de água, mas Naruto, Kurama e Kakashi já desconfiaram que aquilo se tratava de uma camuflagem então permaneceram quietos e calmos._

_Kakashi percebeu, mas resolveu não falar nada. Sakura e Sasuke sentiram que algo estava errado e estavam alertas.  
><em>

_Mas de repente, quando estavam a uma certa distância, dois ninjas saíram da poça de água como flechas. Eles surpreenderam Kakashi o imobilizaram com correntes feitas de argolas de metal com pontas que imitam kunais, as chamadas Manoplas de Metal._

_Rapidamente eles apertam Kakashi e o cortam ao meio. Sakura se espantou, mas ela e os outros perceberam que Kakashi usou o **Kawarimi No Jutsu** e decidiram agir. Kurama e Naruto já rastrearam a presença de mais dois ninjas ocultos nas árvores que vieram dar cobertura aos dois Nukenins._

Kurama: -Haruno, fique com Tazuna e o proteja! -Vou cuidar dos ninjas que vieram com esses dois!

Sakura: -Hai!

Sakura fica em posição de defesa com Tazuna atrás dela enquanto Kurama se move feito flecha.

Naruto: -Dois contra dois é muito fácil.

Ninja-1: -Insolente você gaki!

Ninja-2: -Vamos acabar com eles e depois o velho, irmão!

_Os dois avançam contra Naruto e Sasuke. Naruto estava com uma Kunai na mão e os outros estavam sem arma alguma. O primeiro ninja correu em direção a Sasuke, em quanto o outro ia em direção a Tazuna.  
><em>

_Sasuke corre na direção do ninja e desviando de um chute , desliza pelo chão, e vira uma mortal, aplicando um forte chute no rosto do ninja, que deu de cara com o chão._

Sasuke(pula e faz selos de mão): -**Katon: Goukakyuu No Jutsu**!

_Ele atira uma imensa bola de fogo em direção ao ninja, que permanece caído no chão. Ele foi atingido em cheio, mas logo se levantou , mesmo com algumas partes do corpo queimadas . Ele se levantou e fez alguns selos ._

Ninja-1: -Suiton: Mizu No Muchi!

_Um enorme chicote de água se formou na mão do ninja, que apenas o balançou, tentando acertar Sasuke, mas o mesmo estava muito rápido e antes que fosse chicoteado, deu um forte chute no peito do ninja e então se moveu em alta velocidade e atacou o Nukenin com uma sequencia de golpes e chutes, finalizando com uma bola de fogo que o mata na hora. Naruto impede o avanço do outro Ninja, que enfurecido ataca com suas correntes da manopla, mas o loiro é ágil e perceptivo._

_Cansado de ficar só desviando dos ataques, Naruto entra em ação, e se move como um tornado de vento, atacando o Segundo Nukenin com golpes rápidos de kunai, causando ferimentos profundos e finaliza com o **Fuuton: Toopa No Jutsu**, lançando o inimigo contra as árvores. Esse também morre na hora._

_Em outra parte os Ninjas de suporte se preparavam para agir, mas Kurama os intercepta surgindo atrás deles, dizendo:_

Kurama: -Que vergonha, verem a luta escondidos e nem foram ajudar seus parceiros.

Ninja-3(vira pra trás e se assusta): -Nani?

Ninja-4: -Ora sua pirralha!

_Eles atacam Kurama com disparos de água lançados da boca, mas foi uma tentativa desperdiçada. A Bijuu-Humana evita os ataques com facilidade e revida atacando-os com golpes de garras e chutes. Ela agarra o pescoço do terceiro ninja e depois de ver suas lembranças de seus crimes, ela diz com frieza:_

Kurama: -Morra.

_Kurama quebra o pescoço do Ninja que morre na hora. De repente o outro Ninja age antes de morrer, sumindo feito flecha e partindo pra cima de Tazuna, com uma kunai em punho pronto para cortar o pescoço dele._

Tazuna: -Nani?

Ninja-4: -Morra velhote!

_Mas em segundos, ele é atingido em todo o corpo, de todos os lados, por Shurikens de Cristal Hexagonal e grita de dor:_

Ninja-4: -AAAAAARGH!

_Ele olha para Sakura, que foi quem criou as shurikens e as controlou com sua mente._

Sakura: -Você é quem vai morrer.

_Mais uma shuriken de cristal surge girando e atravessa o peito dele, perfurando seu coração. O Ninja cai no chão já sem vida. Kakashi estava escondido e observou com espanto e surpresa ao ver que quatro gennins derrotaram quatro Nukenins de nível chunnin. Até que Naruto avisa:_

Naruto(rindo): -Kakahsi-sensei, já pode aparecer. -O que achou da nossa ação?

_Kakashi surge atrás da árvore e sorriu de canto. Tazuna se espanta ao ver Kakashi vivo._

Kakashi(sorrindo): -Trabalho espantoso. -Vocês agiram muito bem, mesmo depois da minha falsa morte.

Tazuna: -Não pode ser! -Eu vi você sendo cortado ao meio! -Todos nós o vimos...

Sakura(aponta): -Olhe ali Tazuna-san.

_Tazuna olha com espanto, para um tronco de madeira cortado ao meio._

Sasuke: -Kakashi usou o **Kawarimi No Jutsu _(Técnica de Substituição)_**. -Um ninjutsu básico de escapatória que é bem útil contra ataques de surpresa e emboscadas.

Kurama: -E graças a isso, agora sabemos de uma coisa.

Sakura: -Sabemos?

Naruto: -Simplificando Sakura-chan, não era nós que esses Ninjas estavam atrás, mas sim, dele.

_Naruto aponta para Tazuna, que agora estava sem como esconder a verdade._

Kakashi: -Exatamente Naruto. -Afinal nós percebemos aquelas poças de água tendo surgido misteriosamente, mesmo em um dia quente como esse. -E quando eles me atacaram, fingi que fui morto por eles e observei o modo como esses ninjas agiam, e quem eles estavam atrás. -Ao que parece minhas suspeitas se confirmaram. -O mais estranho, é que eles são Ninjas de outra Vila. -Olhem para as Bandanas deles.

_Todos olharam para as bandanas que tinham o símbolo da Vila Oculta da Névoa, com um risco na horizontal._

Sasuke(olha as Bandanas dos Ninjas): -São Nukenins de Kirigakure.

Kakashi(olha sério para o Tazuna). -É melhor que nos conte a verdade Tazuna, já que você mentiu, quando mencionou ao Hokage sobre o fato de terem bandidos perseguindo, quando na verdade, são Ninjas de Nível Chunnin.

Kurama: -E não adianta contar mentiras Tazuna, pois eu, Naruto-kun, o Uchiha e a Haruno podemos ver em seus olhos quando vai começar a mentir.

Tazuna: -Vejo que não tenho alternativa. -Sei que eu errei ao mentir pra vocês, mas para poder ajudar o povo de meu país, me restou esse meio.

_Sem muita escolha Tazuna contou a eles tudo sobre seu país:_

**_Nos últimos dias, a economia do País das Ondas decaiu muito de produção e recursos de alimentos e de renda, quando um empresário chamado Gatou monopolizou a indústria de importação e exportação e tomou conta do país. Os moradores não tinham como comprar comida para se alimentar, pois foram obrigados a pagarem altos impostos a Gatou, que tinha como segurança, um Grupo de Bandidos totalmente perigosos e mesquinhos._**

**_Para salvar seu povo da miséria e escravidão de Gatou, Tazuna decidiu construír a Ponte que ligará o País das Ondas com outros países, trazendo comércio e esperança para o País. Mas ao saber disso,Gatou começou a ameaçar os construtores,impedindo-os de concluír a Ponte. Isso causou revolta ao Kaiza, o pai adotivo de seu neto: Inari, que ousou enfrentar Gatou, mas sendo apenas um homem comum, foi pego pelos bandidos e teve seus dois braços quebrados.  
>E para mostrar aos moradores o que acontece com quem contraria sua vontade, Gatou mandou seu carrasco, cortar a cabeça do pai de Inari, na frente de todos, inclusive do filho.<br>_**

**_Quando descobriu que Tazuna iria para Konoha, pedir segurança aos Shinobis, Gatou contratou um grupo de Nukenins de Kirigakure, liderados por: Zabuza Momochi - Um dos Sete Espadachins da Névoa._**

**_O objetivo era simples: Matar Tazuna e os Shinobis de Konoha que seriam sua escolta e proteção, até que o próprio terminasse a Ponte. Sabendo que o preço alto pelo serviço de proteção contra Ninjas era mais cara e com amior risco de morte, Tazuna não teve escolha ao omitir os reais motivos e quem seriam seus assassinos. Então ele mentiu dizendo que seria assaltado por bandidos, para que não desconfiassem disso,pelo menos até a chegada ao País das Ondas._**

_Analisando essa explicação, Kakashi e seus alunos já tomam sua decisão_.

Kakashi: -Apesar de você ter mentido para nós, tem sorte de Eu e meus Alunos estarmos no nível adaptado para enfrentar Ninjas de alto perigo. -Caso contrário, teríamos que retornar a Konoha e pedir um Time mais especializado. -Ou iríamos abandonar essa missão e o senhor estaria em sérios problemas.

Tazuna: -Peço desculpas por ter mentido e omitido fatos reais de minha decisão. -Mas meu povo não pode mais continuar sob a escravidão e ditadura de Gatou. -Por isso que a ponte que estou construindo será a esperança de todos, pois ela trará comércio, progresso e benefícios para todos.

Naruto(sorrindo): -Entendemos suas razões Tazuna-san.

Sasuke: -Vai ser interessante lutar com ninjas mais fortes do que nós.

Kurama(pensa com um sorriso): -Enfrentar um humano conhecido como o Demônio de Kirigakure? -Vou adorar isso.

Sakura(sorrindo): -Nós protegeremos o senhor, dos Ninjas contratados por Gatou enquanto estiver construindo a ponte.

_Tazuna fica feliz com a decisão dos Gennins e de Kakashi._

Tazuna(se curva em respeito): -Arigatô amigos. -Sei que errei muito com vocês, mas prometo que quando meu povo estiver livre da ditadura de Gatou, vamos pagar pela missão.

Kakashi: -Bom, vamos continuar em frente.

Os quatro: -Hai.

_O grupo segue em frente. Mas meia hora, depois, eles se deparam com um coelho branco no caminho._

Sakura(pensando): -Um coelho branco?

Sasuke(pensando): -Um coelho branco num dia ensolarado...parece que ele foi criado em outro lugar onde o frio é permanente.

Naruto(pensando): -Alguém trouxe esse coelho de o criou aqui...

Kurama(pensando): -O que significa que...

_De repente, eles ouvem um som de alguma coisa girando em alta velocidade saindo da floresta e quando Kakashi olha pra trás:_

Kakashi: -Cuidado!

_Kakashi tira Tazuna do caminho, Sakura, Sasuke e Kurama saltam em lados opostos, mas Naruto observa o objeto vindo em sua direção._

Tazuna: -Ele vai ser morto!

Kurama(rindo): -Veja atentamente Tazuna.

_Quando o objeto se aproxima, Naruto faz um movimento de esquiva rápida e numa fração de segundo, agarra o cabo do que parece ser uma Enorme Espada com um buraco circular perto do cabo e a seguram com perfeição. Ele olha para um vulto no alto de um galho._

Um Vulto(pensando): -Esse garoto conseguiu impedir o avanço da minha Zambatou?

Naruto: -Poupe nosso tempo e apareça logo. -Você deve ser Zabuza não é?

_Todos olham para o Ninja que veste uma calça listrada com uma alça que prende da cintura até o peito, Sua boca tem faixas brancas, imitando a máscara de Kakashi. Em volta da cabeça está a Bandana de Kirigakure em vertical._

Ninja: -Me surpreendi ao ver que esse garoto tenha controlado o ataque de minha **Zambatou _(Espada Que Corta Cavalos)_**. -Qual é seu nome gaki?

Naruto: -Naruto Uzumaki. -E você deve ser Zabuza Momochi, certo?

Zabuza: -Correto. -Pode devolver minha Zambatou?

Naruto(rindo): -Oh, gomen. -Esqueci de devolver. -Aqui está, mas segura firme antes que ela corte seu braço.

_De repente, Naruto gira a Zambatou com uma força sobre humana e a lança girando velozmente. Zabuza se espanta com a velocidade em que ele lançou sua arma, e em segundos ele consegue pegá-la, mas quase perde o equilíbrio quando agarrou. Kurama deu uma risadinha quando o Nukenin se atrapalhou ao pegar sua arma e com a cara de espanto dele._

Zabuza(pensando): -Esse garoto não é comum. -Vai ser interessante lutar com ele, mas primeiro vou matar os outros e o velho construtor.

_Ele olha para Kakashi e diz:_

Zabuza: -Estou honrado em conhecer o famoso Kakashi Hatake. -Você é um dos mais procurados pelo Bingo Book de Kirigakure. -Aquele que é conhecido como o **Copy Ninja _(Ninja Copiador)_** que conhece mais de Mil Jutsus.

_Por essa Sasuke e Sakura não esperavam ouvir. Não é a toa que o teste que eles tiveram com Kakashi foi bem difícil, mas foi muito bom para eles evoluírem um pouco._

Kakashi: -E você é** Zabuza Momochi, um dos Sete Espadachins de Kirigakure**. -Vejo que vendeu seus serviços a um homem corrupto como Gatou.

Zabuza: -Para conseguir nossos objetivos, ás vezes deve se rebaixar a um **Shōkin Kasegi _(Caçador de Recompensas)_** ou **Yōhei _(Mercenário)_**. -Não esperava que os Irmãos Demônio e mais dois ninjas que enviei, pudessem ser mortos pelos seus alunos, pois já sinto que eles são bem interessantes. -Por isso eu trouxe uma parceira minha para se divertir com eles.

_Uma Rajada-Tufão de Água avança feito fecha contra o Time Sete e Tazuna, mas Naruto ergue sua mão e a detém com uma Barreira de chakra. Todos olham surgindo atrás da árvore:_

_**Uma Garota da mesma idade de Sakura, com cabelos azuis com mechas na frente e amarradas em um rabo de cavalo atrás. Seus olhos são roxos e em baixo deles há duas marcas de triângulos invertidos de cor azul-água; Sua pele é meio clara, e veste um traje de luta parecido com o de Kurama, exceto o colete branco semelhante ao colete dos jounnin, mas esse tem apenas dois bolsos.** Ela carrega uma katana nas costas e os encara de forma fria._

Naruto(pensando): -Essa garota...

Kurama(pensando): -Seu Chakra é muito grande, mas só chega ao Nível da Matatabi.

Sakura(pensando): -Sinto que ela é muito forte. -Vamos ter que tomar muito cuidado com ela.

Sasuke(pensando): -Parece que essa missão não será tão entediante quanto eu pensava.

Zabuza: -Conheçam Kyoko No Mizu. -Ela é muito mais do que seus olhos podem ver. -Kyoko, depois que matar esses três garotos, deixe o velhote vivo para eu mesmo matá-lo.

Kyoko: -Hai Zabuza-sensei.

Zabuza(sorriso frio): -Estou muito curioso em conhecer sua força loirinho alaranjado. -Se importa se lutar com meu Bunshin?

Naruto(rindo): -Claro que não me importo Zabuza. -Mas aviso que até seu bunshin vai sofrer na minha mão.

_Zabuza faz um selo de mão e cria um **Mizu No Bunshin (Clone De Água)** que fica a seu lado, encarando Naruto._

Zabuza: -Hehehehe. -Ser convencido pode te levar a morte mais rápido sabia?

Naruto(olhar frio): -Não sou convencido, **Kirigakure no Kijin _(Demônio da Névoa Oculta)_**. -Quando eu acabar com seu bunshin, vai saber porque eu sou conhecido como **Inazuma No Kijin _(Demônio do Relâmpago)_**.

_Nessa hora todos ficam confusos com o que Naruto disse, menos Kakashi e Kurama, pois ambos sabem das habilidades que ele herdou do pai._

Zabuza: -Inazuma No Kijin? -Interessante. -Vamos começar logo com a diversão, pois tenho que matar vocês e o velhote aí. -Você será o primeiro Kakashi, enquanto meu clone luta com esse gaki.

Kakashi(saca uma kunai): -Se quer uma luta então terá uma luta Zabuza. -Sasuke, Sakura, Kurama vocês protejam Tazuna e cuidem dessa garota, mas tenham cuidado com ela.

Sasuke e Sakura: -Hai.

Kurama: -Eu me encarrego de lutar com essa garota. -Vocês dois protejam o Tazuna.

Kyoko: -Eu discordo ruiva. -Irei lutar com os três ao mesmo tempo.(faz selo de mão) -Mizu Bunshin No Jutsu!

_Surgem dois clones de água que assumem a forma de Kyoko e ambas encaram os três gennins. Sakura entra em ação quando faz um selo de mão e ativa seu Shõton No Sakura, criando uma cúpula de cristal em volta de Tazuna._

Sakura: -Tazuna-san, você estará seguro nesta cúpula. -Nós cuidamos dessa garota.

Tazuna: -Hai Sakura-san.

_Sasuke ativa se Sharingan Nível 2 e saca duas kunais segurando-as em posição de ataque._

Sasuke(sorrindo de canto): -Mesmo sendo um clone de água, será interessante lutar com você.

_Kurama invoca sua Foice Dupla, e se prepara para lutar com a verdadeira Kyoko_

Kurama: -Veremos se é tão boa quanto seu mestre diz Kyoko-san.

_Naruto invoca suas Lâminas gêmeas e seus olhos emitem um leve brilho dourado **(um sinal de que ele lutará com seu Hiraishin Mode)**._

Naruto(pensando): -Contra um Espadachim da Névoa, terei que lutar com tudo.

Zabuza-Bunshin: -Aqui vou eu Gaki!

_De repente, o verdadeiro Zabuza se move para a lagoa e ficando de pé sobre ela, ele faz seu movimento._

Zabuza: -**Ninpõ: Kirigakure No Jutsu _(Arte Ninja: Técnica Da Ocultação Na Névoa)_**!

_Uma Imensa névoa encobre todo o local dificultando a visibilidade. Zabuza, seu clone, Kyoko e suas clones somem em segundos._

Tazuna(dentro da Cúpula de cristal): -Onde eles foram afinal?

Sasuke: -Essa névoa não é comum.

Kurama: -Éssa não é uma névoa comum.

Sakura: -Ele criou essa Névoa com seu Chakra, e para piorar, estamos em volta de água, não é Tazuna-San?

Tazuna: -Sim. -O País das Ondas é cercado pelo oceano. -A Névoa fica mais densa durante a primavera e o verão.

Naruto: -Isso significa que ele e Kyoko podem nos pegar facilmente.

Kakashi: -Exato. -Zabuza é um Ninja da Elite de Assassinos Ocultos da Névoa. -Como é chamado de o Kirigakure No Kijin, ele é capaz de matar sem causar o menor ruído. -Um Assassino Silencioso. -É tão rápido que você sai dessa vida sem saber o que aconteceu.

Kurama: -Então isso prova que as chances de sermos atacados rapidamente é muito grande.(pensando) -Mas se tratando de mim e do Naruto-kun, podemos achar esse Zabuza facilmente, com nossos sentidos aguçados.

Kakashi: -Exato. -Mesmo com meu Sharingan eu não poderei neutralizar essa névoa. -Terão que se preparar para por sua vida em risco. -Se falharmos, perderemos nossas vidas.

Sakura: -Como pode dizer isso tranquilamente?

Naruto: -Sakura-chan, concentre-se e mantenha o foco na missão. -Agora é lutar ou morrer, e você sabe qual é nossa opção certo?

Sakura: -Hai Naruto.

Kurama: -Ei Uchiha, não perca para um clone dessa Kyoko, ou vai ter seu orgulho afetado se perder para uma garota.

Sasuke(fala com frieza): -Cale-se Kurama. -Vai ver do que eu sou capaz de fazer com um clone dessa garota.

_Kakashi ergue sua bandana, revelando seu Sharingan do olho esquerdo._

Zabuza(escondido na névoa e pensando): -Isso será bem divertido. (avisa telepaticamente) -Kyoko, prepare-se para atacar!

Kyoko(escondida na névoa): -Hai.

_A tensão aumenta conforma a névoa vai aumentando, dificultando a visibilidade, e de repente:_

Sakura(sente o perigo vindo): -Kakashi, atrás de você!

Zabuza(surge atrás de Kakashi): -Acabou Kakashi.

_Zabuza move sua Zambatou contra Kakashi, mas numa fração de segundo, ele salta rapidamente para trás, enquanto Naruto e Sasuke e Sakura escapam de uma imensa esfera de água que vinha de cima, saltando pra trás, se encarando. Kakashi ia avançar mas é surpreendido por outro Zabuza (o verdadeiro) que aplica um chute no peito, lançando-o contra o lago. Logo o Bunshin dele é desfeito._

Kakashi(se levanta e pensa): -Ele usou outro Mizu Bunshin para distrair minha atenção, enquanto essa Kyoko atacou os outros.

Zabuza: -Quero ter o prazer de tirar sua vida Kakashi.

Kakashi: -Se quer uma luta, terá, mas nem seu clone de água não é páreo para meus alunos. -Vamos lutar!

_Zabuza avança contra Kakashi e ambos disputam uma luta intensa de Taijutsu com suas armas (Zambatou Vs Kunai)._

_Zabuza Bunshin avança contra Naruto, e Kyoko com suas clones avançam contra, Kurama, Sasuke e Sakura._

_**A Primeira Missão do Time Sete começa com um Confronto Intenso. Quem será o vencedor?**_

_**Continua...  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Próximo Capítulo: Missão No Páis Das Ondas (Parte 2)<br>**_


	5. Missão No País das Ondas (Parte 2)

**Cap.05:** **Missão No País das Ondas (Parte 2).**

* * *

><p><em><strong>A Primeira Missão do Time Sete começa com um Confronto Intenso. Quem será o vencedor?<br>**_

_**Floresta do País Das Ondas:**_

_Tazuna permanece dentro da cúpula de cristal de Sakura, mas não consegue ver onde Kakashi e os outros estão lutando. Só consegue ouvir sons de armas de metal se colidindo e sons de golpes e chutes se chocando. Conclusão: A Luta entre o Time Sete contra Zabuza e Kyoko está cada vez mais intensa:_

_**/Naruto Vs Zabuza Clone/**_

_Ambos se enfrentam com suas armas em choque. Mesmo sendo um clone de água, Zabuza mostra o porque é um espadachim da elite dos Sete de Kirigakure, ao manejar com facilidade a sua Zambatou, sendo uma arma pesada e muito afiada. Naruto bloqueia os golpes dela com suas Lâminas gêmeas em ambas as mãos, e contra ataca com golpes rápidos e com as lâminas cobertas de chakra. Zabuza Clone se surpreendeu com os movimentos e ataques do loiro que não dava brecha em sua defesa.  
><em>

_Ambos mediram forças com suas armas fazendo pressão._

Zabuza-Bunshin: -Nada mal gaki. -Seu estilo de luta se iguala ao meu. -Mas eu sou bem mais experiente do que você.

Naruto: -Se você é experiente, eu sou veloz, ágil e até mais forte que você. -E vou provar isso agora!

_De repente, Naruto é envolto uma aura de chakra raiton dourado e se move muito rápido, surpreendendo Zabuza-Bunshin que tenta atacá-lo, mas em vão. Ele leva golpes e chutes de Naruto que se move em todas as direções em volta dele e aparece de frente, acertando um chute bem no rosto do Nukenin, lançando-o com rapidez._

_Zabuza se recompõe mas fica surpreso ao sentir os golpes que levou muito depressa._

Zabzua-Bunshin: -Mas como você consegue se mover numa velocidade absurda como essa?

Naruto: -Só irei lhe dizer uma coisa Zabuza: -Isso foi só um aquecimento, pois agora...lhe mostrarei porque eu sou conhecido como Inazuma no Kijin.

_Naruto surge atrás de Zabuza Bunshin e aplica uma joelhada nas costas, atingindo-o com descargas elétricas intensas._

Zabuza-Bunshin: -Ghaargh!

_Naruto segue atacando com mais velocidade e usando raiton em seus golpes e chutes, causando danos elétricos que fazem Zabuza Bunshin sentir uma dor intensa. O loiro aplica um chute mortal no queixo dele fazendo-o sair do chão e dá um golpe bem na boca do estômago, lançando Zabuza-Bunshin com uma força maior e atordoando-o com descargas elétricas. O Nukenin se choca com violência numa rocha, fazendo-a em pedaços._

_Enfurecido, Zabuza Bunshin se levanta e libera seu chakra ao máximo, envolto numa Aura vermelha e negra que assume a face do Demônio atrás dele.  
><em>

_Naruto não fica atrás e ativando seu Hiraishin Mode, seus olhos ficam dourados, o Cabelo ganha um aspecto mais espetado e com faíscas elétricas aparecendo; em suas bochechas, as três marcas ficam douradas; braços e pernas ganham tatuagens brilhantes de relâmpagos._

_Os dois partem um contra o outro, dando início a uma luta mais extrema, ambos movendo-se na velocidade da luz. A cada colisão de golpes e chutes, tremores são ouvidos a alguns quilômetros de distância. Os dois reaparecem a uma longa distância e usam seus Ninjutsus(fazendo selos de mão):_

Zabuza-Bunshin: -**Suiton: Suiryuudan No Jutsu**!

_Um Imenso Dragão Serpenteante de Água, avança contra Naruto, mas:_

Naruto: -**Raiton: Inazuma No Ryuu _(Libertação do Relâmpago: Relâmpago do Dragão)_**!

_Ambos os dragões de água e de eletricidade se chocam violentamente, e uma Onda misturada de água com eletricidade se forma no cento da colisão, gerando uma ventania imensa que varre tudo em volta, derrubando as árvores. Zabuza Bunshin sentiu o eprigo quando as descargas elétricas percorrem pela água e vão em sua direção, então ele é obrigado a desfazer o jutsu e saltar para trás._

Naruto: -Ainda não terminei!

_O Dragão elétrico avança contra Zabuza-Bunshin, que tenta escapar correndo e pulando entre as árvores. Em um último segundo, Zabuza Bunshin escapa usando um shushin rápido e olha mais ao longe o dragão elétrico se chocando com uma parede de pedra e explodindo em pedaços._

Zabuza-Bunshin: -Esse gaki vai me dar muito trabalho.

_Mas ele é surpreendido quando Naruto aparece atrás dele e aplica uma joelhada das costas, com chakra raiton, arremessando-o contra o chão, porém, o Nukenin se recompões rapidamente no ar e aterrissa de pé, sentindo a dor do choque nas costas._

Zabuza-Bunshin: -Gaki maldito!

Naruto: -Não se distraia Zabuza, pois logo vai acabar perdendo a luta antes que perceba.

_Naruto se move feito relâmpago e parte pra cima de Zabuza. Ambos se enfrentam numa disputa bem acirrada._

**_Ao Mesmo Tempo:  
><em>**

**_/Sasuke Vs Kyoko-1/_**

_Sasuke desvia com rapidez dos golpes de katana de Kyoko-1. Mesmo com seu Sharingan Nível 2ativado, ele tem certa dificuldade em prever os movimentos de Kyoko-1. Sua raiva aumenta, mas ele se concentra e aos poucos vai se adaptando a um combate real e de alto risco e usa uma de suas Fumma Shuriken como arma de defesa e ataque. Vendo que o Uchiha estava bloqueando seus ataques, Kyoko-1 decide apelar então surpreende Sasuke, transformando seu corpo em água e o arremessa em uma imensa onda, fazendo-o se chocar com as árvores._

Sasuke(se irrita): -Maldita!

_Sasuke escapa de outro ataque de água e salta para cima, fazendo selos de mão._

Sasuke: -Katon: Goukakyuu No Jutsu!

_Sasuke dispara várias bolas de fogo mas todas elas se chocam com a água e são neutralizadas._

Kyoko-1(volta a forma humana): -Seus jutsus de katon são inúteis contra meu Mizu Mode (Modo Água)!

Sasuke(aterrissa no chão): -Se katon não funciona, então isso funciona!

_Sasuke faz três selos de mão e de repente, suas mãos emitem descargas elétricas intensas._

Kyoko-1(fica séria): -Então você sabe usar Raiton?

Sasuke: -Você vai ver o que te espera!

_Sasuke avança velozmente e contra ataca com golpes elétricos. Kyoko-1 se esquiva com dificuldade mas consegue bloquear alguns ataques. Quando é arremessada por um soco com descargas elétricas, ela se irrita e diz:_

Kyoko-1: -Parece que vou ser obrigada a usar isso.(fecha os olhos e quando os abre novamente) -**Koorigan _(Olho do Gelo)_**!

_Sasuke leva um susto ao ver os olhos dela mudando de cor para Azul-Gelo, e sua pupila assume a forma de uma Espiral tripla._

Sasuke(sério): -Então você tem um Doujutsu? -Interessante.

Kyoko-1: -Seu Raiton não será capaz de quebrar meu Hyõton, agora que posso usar meu Koorigan. -Prepare-se!

_Kyoko-1 avança contra ele, desferindo golpes rápidos e chutes, mas Sasuke consegue bloquear e se esquivar. Ele tenta atacar com golpes elétricos, mas eles são bloqueados pelas mãos e pés de Kyoko-1, que libera gelo nelas.. De repente, ele é surpreendido por uma rajada de energia congelante e é lançado para trás. Ele sente seu corpo esfriar muito rápido._

Sasuke: -Kusõ!(pensando) -Esse ataque é muito forte e está me congelando. -Preciso agir e logo!

_Mas Sasuke não tem tempo de usar seu katon, pois Kyoko-1 parte pra cima dele, desferindo golpes de Katana. Por causa do frio intenso, Sasuke não consegue evitar alguns ataques e leva cortes profundos nos braços e nas pernas. Em sua mente, ele lembra das palavras fria de Itachi e as cenas do Massacre do Clã Uchiha causado pelo próprio._

Sasuke(pensando): -Maldita garota! -Não vou perder essa luta! Não quando meu objetivo está quase se aproximando! -Não posso morrer enquanto não acabar com Itachi!

Kyoko-1: -Esse é seu fim! -Morra!

_Porém, quando Kyoko ia fincar a espada no peito dele, Sasuke é tomado pelo ódio e raiva.** Seu corpo arde e labaredas negras começam a surgir em volta.** Em um segundo, Sasuke segura a lâmina da Katana de Kyoko-1, que sente uma pressão terrível emanando em Sasuke._

Kyoko-1: -Nani?!

Sasuke: -Não me subestime ainda sua inútil!

_Sasuke a chuta com força e quebra sua katana que se desfaz em água. Kyoko-1 olha com pouco espanto para as chamas negras que começam a surgir e envolver Sasuke. O próprio se surpreende com o que está envolvendo. Ele dá um sorriso frio._

Sasuke(pensando): -Esse é o...**Enton _(Libertação da Chama)_**. -Interessante.

Kyoko-1: -Você tem uma aura bem perigosa Uchiha. -Mas isso não significa que vai me vencer.

Sasuke: -Chega de conversa e vamos para o segundo round!

_Os dois voltam a se enfrentar com golpes e chutes de chama contra gelo. Agora a situação estava mudando de rumo. Kyoko-1 é arremessada pela onda ardente das chamas negras, mas se recupera e contra ataca com:_

Kyoko-1: -Hyõton: Tsubame Fubuki (Liberação de Gelo: Andorinha da Tempestade de Neve)!

_Kyoko-1 libera centenas de cristais de gelo que sobem aos céus e se tornam Andorinhas de gelo, que mergulham rasante contra Sasuke, mas:_

Sasuke(faz selos de mão): -Enton: Yasaka no Magatama (Liberação de Chama: Oito Inclinações da Joia Curva)!

_As chamas negras se transformam em uma série de projéteis magatama, que são compostos inteiramente das chamas negras. Todas elas são lançadas em alta velocidade e se chocam contras as andorinhas de gelo, derretendo-as. Sasuke pega sua Fumma Shuriken e quando a gira rapidamente, ele acrescenta as chamas negras nas lâminas. É possível ver que seus Olhos Sharingan Nível-2, muda de vermelho para roxo.  
><em>

_Vendo que a luta vai ficar mais perigosa, Kyoko-1 cobre suas mãos e pés de lâminas de cristal de gelo, resistente e na temperatura de -240º (Duzentos e Quarenta Graus Celsius Negativos)._

Sasuke: -Mesmo sendo um Mizu Bunshin, vai sentir o gostinho do Enton!

Kyoko-1: -Vamos ser se você é tão forte como ouvi falar dos Uchihas!

_Os dois partem um contra o outro, recomeçando a batalha._

**_Nisso:  
><em>**

**_/Sakura Vs Kyoko-2/_**

_Sakura e Kyoko se movem saltando e pulando rapidamente entre as árvores e atacam em longa distância, lançando Shuikens de Cristal contra Shurkens de Gelo. Ambos se empatam ao colidirem-se ou se despedaçam ao mesmo tempo. Vendo que Kyoko-2 ativou seu Koorigan, Sakura sabe que vai ter problemas contra um usuário de Doujutsu, mas se mantém calma e fria._

_As duas se enfrentam com golpes e chutes. Kyoko-2 cria uma esfera de gelo no punho e quando ia atacar Sakura ocm um soco, a mesma cria uma esfera de cristal no punho e ambas se chocam num só golpe. O impacto libera uma onda de som estrondosa que faz metade do chão tremer a s pedras se levantarem, folhas e galhos das árvores tremem e se soltam._

_As duas se afastam e Kyoko-2 ataca com:_

Kyoko(faz selos de mão): -**Hyōton: Haryū Mōko _(Libertação do Gelo: Rasgante Dragão Feroz Tigre)_**!

_O gelo se forma ao seu redor e ambos assumem a forma de Um Grande Tigre e um Grande Dragão Serpenteante, ambos feitos de gelo, e avançam contra Sakura. Ela corre e pula rapidamente, escapando dos ataques dos dois animais de gelo, mas quando esses avançam mais rápido, ela age rapidamente e faz selos de mão ao aterrissar no chão:_

Sakura: -**Shõton: Gõremu Kesshõ _(Libertação do Cristal: Golem de Cristal)_**!

_Do chão surge emergindo sobre Sakura: **Um** **Grande Humanóide Feito de Rocha e Cristal (semelhante ao Mokujin de Hashirama, só que aquele é imenso e o Golem da Sakura tem apenas 7 metros de altura)**. O Golem aplica um golpe duplo no Dragão e no Tigre, que são despedaçados em segundos._

Sakura(sorrindo): -Achou legal meu Jutsu novo Kyoko?

Kyoko-2: -Nada mal, só que eu posso fazer o mesmo agora que meu Koorigan viu o segredo de seu Jutsu!(faz selos de mão): -**Hyõton: Gōremu Aisu _(Libertação do Gelo: Golem de Gelo)_**!

_O Gelo se forma em volta de Kyoko-2 e se forma sobre ela: **Um** **Grande Humanóide Feito de Rocha e Gelo (semelhante ao Mokujin de Hashirama, só que aquele é imenso e o Golem da Kyoko também tem 7 metros de altura).**_

Kyoko-2: -Vou acabar com você kunoichi de Konoha!

Sakura: -Eu duvido muito Kyoko! -Eu vou te derrotar!

_O Golem de Gelo avança contra o Golem de Cristal e ambos se enfrentam com golpes, chutes e empurrões fortes._

**_Ao Mesmo Tempo:  
><em>**

**_/Kurama Vs Kyoko/_**

_Kurama empunha sua Foice Dupla, vendo Kyoko sacar sua katana e cobri-la de chakra Hyõton quando ativou seu Koorigan. De repente, as duas se movem muito rápido, enquanto travam uma luta de armas e Taijutsu.  
><em>

_De início, Kurama nota que Kyoko esconde um profundo sentimento de tristeza, raiva e mágoa em seu coração, só de olhar em seus olhos._

Kurama(pensando): -Seu passado deve ter sido igual ao do Naruto-kun. -Mas você está entre amigos, e logo iremos mostrar isso a você.

_Kyoko estranha ao ver o sorriso da ruiva, mas mantém sua frieza e ataca com rajadas de gelo, em alta velocidade, mas Kurama as bloqueia com giros precisos e rápidos com sua Foice Dupla. Ela corre pra cima de Kyoko e recomeçam a luta com armas._

_Kyoko bloqueia os golpes rápidos da arma de Kurama, e revida com sua katana, mas Kurama é rápida e bem perceptiva. Vendo que Kurama e não é uma kunoichis comum, Kyoko eleva seu poder do Koorigan, liberando em volta de seu corpo e para a surpresa de Kurama:_

**_Kyoko usa o Manto de Chakra-Bijuu que assume a forma de um Serpenteante Dragão, com uma cauda._**

Kurama(pensando): -Entendo. -Então essa é uma das Habilidades do Koorigan. -Além de **aumentar o poder de ataque de seus Jutsus de gelo, ela também pode copiar algumas habilidades de outros indivíduos e pode usá-los para si própria**. -Ela viu meu Chakra e acabou criando um Manto de Chakra Bijuu de Uma Cauda, mas com um formato animal diferente. (sorrindo) -Isso está ficando melhor ainda.

_Ela aumenta o poder de suas rajadas de água, lançando-as contra os três, mas eles se esquivam e saltam com agilidade. Kurama aproveita a chance e faz selos de mão:_

Kurama: -**Katon: Shiruko**!

_Um Jato e Fogo imenso se colide com as rajadas de gelo e as derretem rapidamente, indo em direção a Kyoko, que sente o perigo se for atingida pelas chamas que são mais quentes que as normais.  
><em>

_Rapidamente, Kyoko cria uma Parede de Gelo, bloqueando os ataque de fogo, mas é forçada a escapar rapidamente, pois a parede de gelo foi derretida em segundos pelo ataque de Kurama. Kyoko saltou para cima e fazendo selos de mão, ela gera dezenas de adagas de gelo pontudas e afiadas, que avançam contra Kurama, que pulam e salta de forma ágil e elegante, escapando das adagas._

_Quando Kurama ia avançar contra Kyoko, essa sente que Zabuza está em perigo, e se teleporta para onde Zabuza e Kakashi se enfrentam._

Tazuna: -Pra onde ela foi?

Kurama: -Ele foi intervir na Luta de Kakashi e Zabuza.

_Ao Mesmo Tempo, os dois clones de Kyoko foram desfeitos quando ela sentiu seu mestre com problemas, então Sasuke e Sakura foram para o local da Luta. Naruto derrotou o Mizu Bunshin de Zabuza e percebeu que o Nukenin estava com problemas._

_**No Lago:**_

_Kakashi e o Zabuza real medem forças usando Ninjutsu Suiton - Suiryuudan No Jutsu. Ambos estavam em igualdade e se enfrentam com suas armas em colisão total. Porém, quando eles se afastaram novamente, Kakashi consegue ver os selos de mão de Zabuza e usa o **Suiton: Daibakufu no Justu (Libertação da Água Água: Jutsu Vortex Gigante)** atacando Zabuza com um Grande tufão de água, destruindo parte da floresta com uma grande quantidade de água. Ao se chocar na parede, Zabuza é atingido por três kunais nos braços e nas costas, e Kakashi surge no galho de árvore._

_Mas de repente, quando Naruto, Kurama, Sakura e Tazuna chegam ao local da luta, Kyoko surge na frente de sue mestre e ataca-os com uma Tempestade de gelo, obrigando todos a escaparem para os lados._

Kyoko: -Não deixarei que toquem nele!

_Até que ela se assusta com o ataque hostil vindo de frente, que incinera as árvores que ficaram no caminho: **Uma Imensa Bola de Chamas Negras com seu centro em vermelho**._

Kyoko(faz selos de mão): -**Hyõton: Hyõgan Dõmu _(Liberação de Gelo: Domo de Pedra de Gelo Magnífico)_**!

_Uma Imensa Cúpula de Gelo se forma em volta de Kyoko e Zabuza, bloqueando o avanço da Bola de Chamas Negras._

Kakashi(espantado): -Mas de onde veio esse ataque?

Naruto(com um olhar sério): -A resposta é simples Kakashi-sensei. -Olhem quem lançou esse ataque.

_Todos menos Naruto e Kurama se assustam ao verem Sasuke Uchiha, caminhando normalmente, com a mão estendida para frente na direção da barreira. Seu corpo estava envolto pelas chamas negras do Enton._

Sakura(espantada): -Sa-Sasuke-kun?!

Kakashi: -Mas aquilo é o...

Kurama(séria): -Ele despertou o **Enton**.(pensando) -Uma Kekkei Genkai usada somente quando os Uchihas despertam o **Mangekyou Sharingan**. -Mas como ele despertou esse poder se o Sharingan dele está no segundo nível? -Ele tem algo em seu interior que me causa uma suspeita muito grande.(avisa ao Naruto) -Naruto-kun, temos que impedir que o Uchiha use o Enton antes que sua alma seja corrompida pelo ódio.

Naruto: -Hai Kurama-san.(fala aos outros) -Vocês fiquem aqui. -Kurama e eu vamos impedir Sasuke, antes que ele use mais daquele poder de chamas negras.

Sakura: -Hai.

Kakashi: -Tenham cuidado vocês dois.

_Kurama e Naruto se movem rapidamente. Sasuke encara Kyoko com frieza e pronto para outro ataque._

Kyoko(pensando): -Haku-san...gomen, mas tenho que tirar o nosso mestre daqui.

Sasuke: -Morra!

_Sasuke dispara outra Imensa Bola de Chamas Negras que avança feito um cometa contra Kyoko, mas ela eleva o alcance e resistência da sua Cúpula, que detém a explosão do ataque. Rapidamente ela faz selos de mão e é sugada junto com Zabuza para um vórtice se gelo._

Sasuke: -Tsc...fugiram..Hum...?

_Sasuke escapa de ser golpeado por trás e encara Naruto e Kurama. Os dois estão prontos para impedirem que o Uchiha perca seu controle, mas para a surpresa deles, Sasuke desativa seu Poder do Enton e ao mesmo tempo seu Sharingan, dando um leve suspiro de cansaço._

Sasuke(olhar frio): -Acharam mesmo que eu iria perder o controle do meu Enton? -Que piada.

Naruto: -Cuidado com seus insultos Sasuke. -Se quiséssemos teríamos impedido você de usar essa Kekkei Genkai proibida do seu clã.

Kurama: -Aconselho a não depender desse poder que despertou Uchiha, pois sabe bem quais são as consequências quando mantém o Enton ativo.

Sasuke(sério e frio): -Não dou a mínima para seus conselhos e avisos Ruiva. -E já que você só me chama de Uchiha então vou te chamar de Ruiva e não pelo seu nome. -Justo não acha?

Kurama(séria): -Hunf...pouco me importa, gaki uchiha.

_Kakashi , Sakura que desfez a cúpula em volta de Tazuna e o próprio se aproximam dos três. Depois de uma conversa e pelo Copy-Ninja ter agradecido a seus alunos por terem derrotado Kyoko e o clone de Zabuza, eles seguem o caminho rumo ao País das Ondas. _

_O que eles não perceberam, é que um Oinin de Kirigakure esteve observando a luta toda, então esse some envolto num vento gelado._

**_Numa Parte Distante da Floresta:_**

_Kyoko coloca Zabuza encostado na árvore e em seguida, o Oinin surge, vendo Kyoko usar seu poder de cura, fazendo os primeiros socorros em Zabuza, já que a luta que ele teve com Kakashi e a experiência de seu Bunshin ser derrotado de forma rápida e muito perigosa pelo Naruto, causaram um grande desgaste físico. O Oinin retira a máscara, revelando ser uma **Garota, usando a Bandana de Kirigakure No Sato.**_

Zabuza: -Arigatô Kyoko. -Conseguiu me salvar antes do Kakashi me matar.

Kyoko: -É meu dever servir e protegê-lo mestre. -Gomenasai, ams não consegui derrotar aqueles três gennins. -Todos eles são bem fortes e habilidosos, especialmente o Uchiha e aquela ruiva.

Zabuza: -Não tem problema. -Afinal era nosso objetivo analisar os Ninjas que o velhote contratou de Konoha.(olha para Haku) -Você viu a luta entre mim e Kakashi Haku?

Haku: -Hai Zabuza-sama. -E já sei sobre os pontos fortes e fracos do Copy-Ninja.

Zabuza: -Então você cuidara de eliminá-lo, pois fiquei interessado em lutar com o gaki loiro. -Depois que recebi a experiência do meu clone, entendo o porque reconheci aquela habilidade com relâmpago de algum lugar. -Ele deve ser algum parente do **Konoha No Kiiroi Senkō _(Flash ou Raio Amarelo da Folha)_**. -Depois que eu me recuperar, iremos lutar novamente com eles.

Haku: -Hai Zabuza-sama.

Zabuza: -Kyoko, desta vez não hesite quando for lutar com aqueles três gennins. -Haku lhe dará cobertura se algo sair errado. -Sabem muito bem qual é nosso objetivo, certo?

Kyoko: -Hai Zabuza-sensei. -Não irei hesitar diante deles. -Lutarei e os matarei conforme suas ordens.

Zabuza: -Ótimo. -Agora peço que me ajudem a chegarmos ao nosso esconderijo. -Preciso me recuperar o quanto antes.

Haku e Kyoko: -Hai.

_As duas levantaram Zabuza e o apoiaram nos ombros. Kyoko usa novamente seu Doujutsu, e ambos somem numa ventania de gelo._

**_Ao Cair da Noite/No País das Ondas:_**

_Finalmente o Time Sete e Tazuna chegam na Vila do Páis, e entram na casa do construtor de pontes, já a tempo do jantar preparado pela filha dele: Tsunami (Uma bela mulher que tem a aparência de Mikoto). Naruto, Kurama, Sasuke e Sakura se apresentam Tsunami, e o Neto dele: Inari.  
><em>

_Esse tinha um olhar vazio, cheio de tristeza e frieza que fizeram os quatro perceberem que ele sofreu muito com a morte de um ente muito querido._

_Agora só podem esperar o dia seguinte para dar continuidade a missão. E depois que Zabuza se recuperar também, muita coisa vai acontecer quando ele e seu grupo se encontrarem novamente com o Time Sete._

_Sentados no telhado da casa de Tazuna, Naruto e Kurama fazem o primeiro turno da vigia e proteção do construtor de pontes, enquanto Sasuke, Sakura e Kakashi foram dormir, mas ambos se mantém em alerta. Os dois ficam juntos e abraçados, admirando a Lua Cheia da Noite Estrelada. Os dois sabem que Zabuza e Kyoko voltariam para a revanche, então agora a principal meta é treinar, derrotar os inimigos e punir Gatou._

_**Continua...  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Próximo Capítulo: Missão No País Das Ondas (Parte 3 - Final)<br>**_


	6. Missão No País das Ondas (Parte 3 Final)

**Cap.05:** **Missão No País das Ondas (Parte 3 - Final).**

* * *

><p><em><strong>No Dia Seguinte:<strong>  
><em>

_Na casa de Tazuna, Kakashi, Naruto, Kurama, Sakura e Sasuke se juntaram a família de Tazuna no café da manhã. Depois eles se reuniram no quarto de Tazuna, para planejar a formação de proteção dele, durante a construção da ponte. Mas os quatro sabiam que a missão não tinha terminado. Quando todos sentaram no chão, Kakashi diz:_

Kakashi(sorrindo): -Vocês se saíram muito bem ao protegerem Tazuna contra o Clone de Zabuza, e aquela tal de Kyoko.

Sakura(sorrindo): -Arigatô Kakashi-sensei.

Naruto(sorrindo): -Eles são muito fortes, mas nós também mostramos ser bem fortes também.

Sasuke(sorriso de canto): -É verdade.

Kurama(séria): -Mas algo me diz que aquela luta contra Zabuza e Kyoko é só uma prova de que teremos uma luta mais perigosa que a anterior. - E com certeza eles terão mais um comparsa como reforço.

_Sasuke, Sakura e Tazuna ficam confusos com o que Kurama disse._

Kakashi: -Então você e Naruto também perceberam que alguém estava observando a luta, Kurama?

Kurama: -Hai.

Naruto: -Foi por alguns segundos, mas eu detectei a presença de outro ninja escondido no alto de uma árvore, e pelo nível de chakra ele ou melhor, ela estava de prontidão para intervir na luta.

Sasuke: -Então o outro ninja é uma garota que estava nos observando?

Kurama: -Isso mesmo Uchiha. -E percebemos que ela é muito forte e com um forte senso de lealdade e instinto de um ninja assassino de primeira linha.

Sakura: -Então isso significa que...

Kurama: -Significa que agora teremos uma luta mais perigosa pois serão três ninjas de Kirigakure que iremos enfrentar desta vez. -Zabuza provavelmente está se recuperando da luta que teve com Kakashi-san e com o Naruto-kun e Kyoko estará mais determinada a nos matar para provar sua elaldade com ele, e aquela ninja que nos observava também irá lutar. -

Kakashi: -Naruhodõ. -Isso nos obriga a nos preparar para uma batalha bem difícil.

Naruto: -Se bem que isso torna as coisas mais interessantes. -Também vamos nos preparar para quando eles voltarem. -E ao mesmo tempo, podemos cuidar do Gatou, e expulsá-lo do País das Ondas, libertando seu povo da escravidão e das leis sujas desse homem.

Kakashi(sorrindo): -Hum. -Vocês vem cheios de surpresa. -Então daqui a meia hora, vamos ter um novo treinamento, pois quero ver mais um pouco de suas habilidades principais. -E posso ensinar outros Jutsus que copiei com o sharingan esquerdo. -O que me dizem?

Naruto(contente): -Claro Kakashi-sensei.

Kurama(sorrindo): -Legal.

Sakura(sorrindo): -Vai ser bom a gente treinar nossas habilidades.

Sasuke: -Concordo com você Sakura.(pensando) -gora que eu dominei meu Enton, irei me fortalecer mais para quando eu for lutar contra Itachi.

Kakashi: -Então o treinamento de hoje será para melhorar suas Kekkei Genkais. -Daqui a meia hora, me encontrem numa floresta aqui perto. -Antes iremos usar Kage Bunshins para reforçar a segurança de Tazuna e sua família.

Os quatro: -Hai.

**_Enquanto Isso:  
><em>**

**_/No Esconderijo de Zabuza/_**

_Deitado numa cama, Zabuza se recupera dos ferimentos causados na Batalha com Kakashi. Haku e Kyoko estão sentadas perto dele. Até que surge entrando, deixando Kyoko e Haku muito sérias:_

_Um Homem de estatura média, vestindo de Terno preto e óculos escuros, carregando uma bengala na mão. Atrás dele vem Dois Samurais Mercenários como sua escolta e segurança. Seu nome é: **Gatou**._

Gatou: -Ora, ora. -O Demônio da Névoa Oculta levou uma surra de um bando de Ninjas e essa garota de cabelo azul nem foi capaz de acabar com três pirralhos. -Não estou pagando caro pra que lambessem suas feridas!

_Haku e Kyoko ficam sérias, e os dois Samurais estão prestes a usar suas Espadas._

Haku: -Sacaram as Espadas...?

Kyoko: -Querem morrer mais cedo...vermes.

Gatou: -Esperem. -Vamos ver como está seu estado. -E não finja que está dormindo.

_Gatou ia tocar em Zabuza, mas em um segundo, Haku agarra sua mão com força._

Haku: -Não ouse tocar nele!

Gatou: -Argh! -Vai quebrar minha mão!

_Os Samurais correm pra cima dela, mas com grande velocidade, Haku tira suas Espadas e mirando perto dos pescoços dos dois, e Kyoko surge atrás deles com lâminas de água curvada nos braços, mirando-os nas costas._

Samurai-1(pensando): -Impossível!

Samurai-2(pensando): -Ninguém se move tão rápido assim. -Essas duas são um perigo real.

Haku(com a voz fria): -É melhor não nos provocarem. -Estamos de péssimo humor.

Kyoko(com a voz fria): -Se dão valor a suas vidas, saiam daqui agora.

_Tensos com a aura assassina de Haku e Kyoko, Gatou e os Samurais se afastam._

Gatou: -Tudo bem! -Vou dar mais uma chance a vocês! -E é bom não fracassarem de novo!

_Depois que eles saem, Zabuza abre os olhos, mostrando que mantinha uma Kunai embaixo do cobertor, no caso de se defender de Gatou._

Zabuza: -Haku, Kyoko. -Isso não era necessário.

Haku(sorrindo): -Talvez. -Mas pense por um lado. -Gatou é a nossa melhor chance de nosso disfarce. -Imagina se nos desfazermos dele. -Isso chamaria a atenção dos Oinins de Kirigakure. -E teríamos que fugir novamente.

Kyoko(sorrindo): -Haku-sensei tem razão, Zabuza-sensei. -Vamos esperar mais um pouco. -Depois que derrotarmos os Shinobis de Konoha, iremos acabar com ele.

Zabuza: -Vocês tem razão. -Iremos esperar até que eu me recupere.

_**Nisso/De volta a Floresta perto da Casa de Tazuna:**  
><em>

_O Time Sete se reúnem num campo meio aberto, com árvores altas em volta. Naruto, Kurama, Sasuke e Sakura permanecem de pé, enquanto Kakashi senta numa pedra grand_e.

Kakashi: -Agora que Tazuna e sua família estão protegidos por nossos Bunshins Especiais, podemos iniciar o treinamento. -Primeiro me contem como são suas Kekkei Genkais e se já tem controle do chakra. -Começando com você Naruto.

Naruto: -Hai sensei. -Primeiro não vou dizer muita coisa pois vocês saberão sobre minhas habilidades no momento certo. -Então primeiramente vou falar sobre minhas Kekkei Genkais: Primeiro meu **Hiraishin Mode:**

**-Nesse modo, eu posso atacar e me mover na velocidade da luz. Isso acontece quando meu corpo é envolvido numa aura elétrica. Quando uso o nível 2 meu rosto ganha marcas de relâmpago e meus olhos brilham como luzes elétricas de tempestade. Com esse Modo, posso me teletransportar para várias distâncias em qualquer lugar que eu posso ter visitado antes. E para atacar, consigo invocar relâmpagos dos céus como se fosse em um dia de tempestade e lançá-los contra vários oponentes.** -Vou mostrar o nível 2 pra vocês terem uma noção do quanto essa Kekkei Genkai é forte.

_Naruto se levanta do Tronco, e ao ativar o Hiraishin Mode, **seu corpo é envolvido numa Aura Elétrica Alaranjada. Surge marcas de relâmpago em suas bochechas e seus olhos emitem um brilho alaranjado.** Sasuke e Sakura se surpreenderam com as descargas elétricas que envolvem o loiro. Kurama deu um sorriso doce enquanto Kakashi olha com espanto, pois só viu o Hiraishin Mode uma vez, quando era aluno de Minato._

_Naruto desfaz o Hiraishin Mode e agora ele ativa seu** Doujutsu: Uzugan Nível-2 (Seus olhos ficam alaranjados e a pupula assume a forma de uma Espiral com uma shuriken de três lâminas no centro do **_**olho).**

Sasuke(sério): -Nunca pensei que você tivesse um Doujutsu.

Sakura(surpresa): -Sugoi!

Naruto: -Meu Uzugan me dá algumas habilidades especiais dependendo do nível em que eu uso ou vou despertando durante uma batalha ou treinamento. -Como eu despertei o nível 1 e 2, irei dizer as habilidades desses níveis:

**Nivel-1 - Ler as memórias de qualquer pessoa que me olham diretamente no olho a olho, e assim eu descubro mais sobre seu passado, personalidade e suas habilidades atuais, podendo memorizá-las e copiá-las para mim mesmo;  
><strong>

**Nível-2 - Posso usar todos os Cinco Elementos e até criar novos Elementos diferentes e mais fortes que os tradicionais.**

_Por essa Sasuke e Sakura não esperavam saber sobre esses dois níveis do Uzugan de Naruto, porém, Kakashi sabia que ele despertou o Nível-3, mas não irá pressioná-lo, pois entende suas razões._

_O loiro desativa seu Doujutsu e senta-se no tronco._

Naruto: -E sobre meu controle de chakra, eu já tenho controle total dele, depois que treinei com Kurama-san. -Então posso manter uma luta equilibrada sem correr riscos.

Kakashi(pensando): -Então foi essa garota que ajudou ele a ficar mais forte? -O Hokage-sama tinha razão. -Kurama é a Kyuubi No Kitsune, em forma humana. -Precisarei estar atento com ela.(fala) -Bom, agora você Sakura.

Sakura: -Bem, Como o senhor sabe no teste, eu despertei meu **Shõton No Sakura _(Libertação do Cristal de Cerejeira)_**. -Um Elemento especial usado somente pelas mulheres do Clã Haruno. -Com ele eu posso Materializar Cristais e usá-los como armas, barreiras de proteção e outros meios de combate.

_Sakura se levanta e erguendo sua mão, ela cria alguns **cristais de cor ametista que flutuam e brilham conforme ela vai usando seu chakra.**_

Sakura: -Já os homens do meu clã, podem usar outra Kekkei Genkai chamada de: **Genso Tenkan _(Transformação Elemental)_**. -Com ela, o portador pode usar qualquer um dos Elementos da Natureza como ataque, defesa e até poder se transformar no próprio elemento. -Outra especialidade do meu clã, é fácil **controle do Chakra e fácil aprendizado em Iryo-Ninjutsu.**

_Sakura oculta seu chakra e senta-se numa pedra._

Kakashi: -Interessante conhecer sobre seu Clã Sakura. -Agora você Sasuke.

Sasuke: -Bom, como já sabem, meu clã é dotado de força, agilidade e talento em **Jutsus de Katon e em criar Genjutsus com o Poder do Sharingan**. -Com meu Doujutsu no Nível-2, posso Prever e Copiar os Movimentos de Taijutsu do Inimigo, além de ver o Fluxo de Chakra de uma pessoa, e poder neutralizar qualquer Genjutsu de Rank C e B.

_Sasuke ativa seu Sharingan, e consegue ver a rede de chakra de Naruto, Sakura, Kurama e Kakashi. Ele leva um susto quando viu que Naruto e Kurama tem muito mais chakra que o de um Jounnin e até de um Kage. Ele muda sua expressão para séria e em seguida ativa seu **Enton, sendo envolvido por Chamas negras e prateadas.**_

Sasuke: -Esse é o Enton. -Com ele eu posso **manipular as chamas negras que são mais quentes e mortais que o Katon normal e absorver o chakra dos inimigos, e usando-o para aumentar mais o seu poder**.

Kakashi: -Sem dúvida esse é um poder que eu não tinha conhecimento, já que os Uchihas são muito dependentes do Sharingan.

Sasuke: -Isso é verdade, e por essa razão que continuarei mantendo meu treinamento, focado em evoluir meu Sharingan e o Enton. (pensando) -Afinal, eu não irei desistir de meu objetivo e trazer justiça ao meu clã.

_Sasuke desfaz o Enton e desativa seu Sharingan._

Kakashi: -E por fim você, Kurama.

Kurama(se levanta): -Bom, para começar, eu sou **especialista em Jutsus de Katon, Doton e Fuuton**. -Minha arma preferida você já viram eu usar que é a Foice Dupla. -Mas tem uma coisa que só vocês vão saber já que são companheiros de Time do Naruto-kun, então aviso já, que se contarem para algum desconhecido sobre mim, podem ter certeza de que irei matar vocês.

_Sasuke não gostou dessa ameaça, mas estava curioso em saber algo da Kurama, e Sakura se assustou com o olhar frio da ruiva._

Sasuke: -O que você quer nos contar afinal ruiva?

Kurama: -Antes de responder Uchiha, quero dizer uma coisa a Kakashi. -Eu sei bem a razão do Sandaime querer ter escolhido você como sensei desse time só para me vigiar, mas não ligo pra isso. -Então pense bem antes de começar a me olhar de cima a baixo com desconfiança, pois mesmo nesta forma humana, eu tenho acesso livre ao meu poder, Hatake.

_Kakashi se assusta com o que ouviu e olha para Naruto que o encara friamente como se ele fosse atacar caso o grisalho atacar sua companheira._

Kakashi: -Então isso confirma minhas suspeitas sobre você,** Kurama**, ou melhor...Kyuubi No Kitsune.

_Sakura e Sasuke se espantaram ao saber que Kurama é a Kyuubi em forma humana, e perceberam que o Chakra dela além de ser vermelho, transmitia um pouco de ódio e seriedade, muito diferente do poder maligno que ela demonstrou no passado._

Kurama: -Não sei se o velho Hokage te contou sobre o incidente de doze anos atrás, mas não ligo. -Só aviso que eu mudei para ajudar o Naruto-kun a realizar seu sonho, pois ele tem algo especial que nenhum ninja possui para ser forte e determinado. -Ele me ajudou a ter meu poder completo de volta, e eu o ajudei com seu treinamento, pois assim ele não precisa mais depender de pessoas sujas e mesquinhas que só causaram dor, sofrimento e revolta a ele, só pelo motivo de ele ser meu hospedeiro.

Naruto(se levanta): -E vou te dar um aviso Kakashi. -Eu sei que você foi aluno do Yondaime Hokage, que é o meu pai, e ao invés de você ter me adotado e me educado como se devia, você ficou apegado a esse livro pervertido, tendo essa mania de se atrasar, e deixou de lado suas obrigações como um Jounnin mais jovem que você foi no passado. -Por essa razão que nossa relação vai ser só de aluno e sensei. -Sentimentos comuns como amizade, carinho e afeto, estão fora de questão, pois você só ficou com seus deveres e costumes ridículos e não realizou o desejo de meu pai. -E se por acaso você tentar algo contra a Kurama-san, pode ter certeza de que eu mato você e qualquer ninja ou civil de Konoha que se atrever a causar uma retaliação contra nós dois.

_Kakashi se assustou e muito com esse tom frio e olhar cheio de frieza e raiva do Naruto. Numa coisa ele tinha que admitir: Errou muito em não ter se erguido contra as regras do conselho e não cuidou do loiro quando ele tinha só cinco anos. Ele fica sério, mas com uma tristeza profunda em seu coração._

Kakashi(sério): -Naruhodõ. -Eu compreendo suas decisões Naruto. -Mesmo que não me perdoe algum dia, tenho certeza de que seu pais ficariam orgulhoso com sua mudança. -Mesmo assim, não posso confiar cem por cento na Kyuubi...

Naruto: -Não ligo se confia nela ou não Kakashi. -Para mim, Kurama-san sempre será minha amiga, parceira e uma boa pessoa, que me ajudou a não me curvar ou baixar a cabeça para qualquer um. -Ela e eu iremos reagir contra qualquer agressão física ou verbal dos civis da vila. -E se eles tentarem nos matar, então eu e ela mataremos eles, pois há muito tempo eu quero descontar tudo que passei em alguns civis imundos que se divertiram com minha dor!

_Kakashi suspirou triste e com um peso na consciência. Afinal, ele não agiu como se devia e não se dedicou em cuidar do legado de seu sensei. Sakura e Sasuke se espantaram em saber que Naruto pé filho do Yondaime e por ser o Hospedeiro da Kyuubi. Kurama se aproxima por trás de Naruto e o envolve com seus braços de forma carinhosa, o acalmando._

Kurama(sorrindo): -Daijoubu Naruto-kun. -Você não precisa mais sofrer pelo que você passou sozinho. -Agora você pode se defender da maneira que desejar e dar a esses civis imundos o preço por suas ações passadas. -E ajudaremos somente aqueles que gostam de você e te consideram como amigo.

Naruto(toca nos braços de Kurama e sorriu): -Arigatô Kurama-san.

_Em seguida ela vai até o centro e mostra a Kakashi, Sasuke e Sakura o seu **Manto de Chakra Bijuu, em três Caudas. A pressão é tão forte que algumas árvores se quebram e outras se queimam com o calor intenso.**_

Kurama: -Como podem ver, eu posso usar meu poder na forma de Manto de Chakra, e também posso assumir uma forma híbrida conhecida como** Kitsunemimi** **em que ganho orelhas, e minhas Nove Caudas aparecem, mas meu corpo permanece na forma humana. -Meu sentidos ficam apurados e minha velocidade e força são maiores do que a de um Kage.**

_Kurama desfaz seu Manto e senta-se ao lado de Naruto. Sasuke e Sakura ficaram espantados com o Poder dela, assim como Kakashi, que a todo momento refletia sobre essa personalidade da Bijuu em forma humana. Mas ele decidiu não tocar nesse assunto e falou:_

Kakashi: -Apesar de eu não confiar muito em você, sinto me honrado por ter uma Bijuu como integrante do Time Sete. -Então vamos começar com o treinamento, e depois iremos formar um plano para derrotarmos Zabuza, Kyoko e a Ninja desconhecida que nos observou naquela luta.

Os quatro: -Hai.

_Os Cinco iniciam o treino, fazendo simulações de batalha, praticando tanto Ninjutsu quanto Taijutsu._

_Kakashi ficou surpreso ao ver que Naruto, Kurama, Sakura e Sasuke mostram ter bom controle de chakra e fácil manuseio do poder de suas Kekkei Genkais:_

_Naruto usava o Hiraishin Mode Nivel-1 e atacava Kakashi com feixes de luz elétrico, mas esse previa todos os movimento com seu Sharingan e evitava os ataques de katon e fuuton de Kurama._

_Até que ele se surpreendeu quando o Naruto e Kurama usaram o Jutsu Especial de Kushina: As **Genzai No Chakra (Correntes de Chakra)**, que são a Arma favorita de Kushina (e de Kurama também). Os dois atacaram em várias direções, forçando o Copy-Ninja a lutar a sério._

_Depois foi a vez de Sakura, que mostrou ótima prática com seu Taijutsu e sentidos aguçados, prevendo os movimentos e golpes de Kakashi, vendo pelo Fluxo de Chakra de seu corpo. Quando ela abriu os olhos, Kakashi levou um susto quando viu que eles estavam transparentes na cor da Ametista e refletia sua imagem com nitidez. Sakura explicou que junto com o Shõton, as mulheres do Clã Haruno podem usar um Doujutsu chamado:** Kesshõgan (Olho do Cristal)**. E que os homens do mesmo clã ganham um doujutsu depois que despertam o Genso Tenkan: **Yõsogan (Olho Elemental)**._

_Mas o que deixou Kakashi surpreso, foi quando no treino com o Sasuke, ele ativou o Enton e o incorporou em seu corpo, formando assim uma Armadura de Chakra de Chamas Negras e Roxas, segurando uma Espada de Chamas Prateadas. Ele sabia que Sasuke era considerado um gênio do clã e aprendia algumas coisas facilmente, assim como Naruto. Em seu pensamento, Kakashi sentiu que esse time seria um grande destaque no futuro._

_Agora sim que o grisalho poderia fazer seu relatório de modo que deixasse o Sandaime de cabelo em pé e queixo caído com tanta informação. Depois de duas horas de treinamento, o Time Sete retornou a Casa de Tazuna, para descansar e repor as forças com uma refeição preparada por Tsunami._

_Ao Cair da Noite:  
><em>

_Depois de saber mais sobre as ações criminosas de Gatou através de Tazuna, Naruto, Kurama, Sasuke e Sakura fizeram um plano para poder obter as riquezas de Gatou e usá-las para ajudar o povo do País das Ondas a se reerguer, e ser um bom lugar para se viver._

_Mas eles também usarão parte dessas riquezas como recompensa e também para fornecer recursos elevados a Konoha. Kakashi concordou com o plano deles, mas ambos irão agir depois que derrotarem Zabuza, Haku e Kyoko._

_Mas no meio da conversa, Inari entra na porta, com a face coberta por seu chapéu. Isso causou uma preocupação em sua mãe e seu avô._

Tsunami: -O que houve Inari?

Tazuna: -Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Inari: -A mesma coisa de sempre. -Os capangas de Gatou apareceram e cobraram mais impostos dos nossos amigos e vizinhos. -E pra piorar, um deles foi morto pelos bandidos.

_Isso deixou os quatro Gennins do Time Sete muito sérios._

Inari: -Nosso país não tem mais salvação! -Todo dia é a mesma coisa! -Gatou sempre vai nos fazer sofrer, não importa quantos tentem contrariar ou impedir seus planos! -Heróis sempre perdem suas vidas em vão! -Assim como meu pai!

_Aquele desabafo de Inari assustou Tsunami e Tazuna. Kakashi permanece calmo, pois viu que Naruto e Kurama não gostaram do que ouviram._

Naruto: -Hei garoto! -Ao vez de ficar se lamentando todo o dia, por quê não reflete sobre o esforço que seu avô está tentando fazer para salvar a todos! -Por isso que nós, Ninjas de Konoha estamos aqui para protegê-lo.

Inari(se irrita): -Você não faz ideia do que estamos passando aqui! -Todos vocês vão morrer nas mãos daqueles ninjas que Gatou contratou! -Não sabe o quanto sofremos por que você nasceu em lugar onde tem família, carinho e amizade. -Por isso nunca sofreu!

_Agora Naruto se irritou mesmo, e em um segundo, agarra Inari pela gola da camisa, o suspendendo, assustando-o. Tazuna e Tsunami se assustaram, mas Kakashi e Sakura os tranquilizaram, pois nada acontecerá com o garoto. Kurama e Sasuke permanece calmos, só observando._

Naruto: -Está errado garoto. -Eu passei por muito sofrimento na sua idade! -E seu sofrimento não se compara ao meu, que foi mais cruel.

_Ele dá uma pausa e olha olha para Kurama, com um olhar de preocupação, mas ela sorri como autorização para ele. Naruto prossegue:_

Naruto: -Eu fui maltratado, hostilizado e chamado de demônio várias vezes por causa de um incidente que aconteceu em nossa Vila. -E esse incidente foi causado por um Monstro que teve de ser selado em mim depois que nasci. -Vivi sozinho sem ninguém para me ajudar, me fazer companhia. -Não sabia quem era meus pais e sempre que andava pelas ruas de minha vila, fui perseguido, espancado e quase morto. -A vida nunca foi fácil pra mim.

_Inari se assusta com as revelações de Naruto, mas permanece calado._

Naruto: -Mas nem por isso deixei de seguir em frente. -Eu conheci Kurama-san e tornamos amigos e parceiros. -Ela foi a única pessoa que me chamou de amigo e me ajudou a seguir em frente. -Graças a ela, eu parei de depender de alguma ajuda e aprendi muita coisa com ela.

_Inari olha para Kurama que assentiu com a cabeça e sorrindo._

Naruto: -Juntos, treinamos e fazemos companhia um ao outro. -Aprendemos desde cedo que a sorte não vem até nós. -Nós é que temos que mudar nossa sorte e nosso destino. -Nosso passado nos faz sofrer ainda, mas nem por isso deixamos de sonhar e lutar por algo e alguém importante. -E é isso que seu avô está querendo fazer. -A ponte que ele está construindo é a esperança para todos do País das Ondas. -Ela trará comércio, prosperidade e paz para todos.

Kurama(sorrindo): -E é por isso que estamos aqui garoto. -Para proteger seu avô, sua mãe, e todas as pessoas deste país, dos atos cruéis e criminosos se Gatou.

Sakura: -E vamos garantir que isso aconteça. -Você tem que parar de ficar sofrendo e chorando a toa em qualquer lugar, se lamentando do que aconteceu antes.

Sasuke: -Lembre-se do sacrifício que seu pai fez quando foi contra as regras sujas de Gatou. -Seja corajoso por ele, pela sua mãe e pelo seu avô. -Ou caso contrário, será apenas um covarde que se isola de todos e não tem mesmo amor a própria vida.

_Aquelas palavras de quatro fizeram Tazuna e Tsunami se emocionarem, e terem mais confiança no Time Sete. Ao ouvir tudo, Inari se viu mergulhado de lembranças boas de quando seu pai ainda vivia. _

_O que eram lágrimas de desespero, solidão e angústia, agora são de nostalgia, alívio e confiança que há muito tempo não tinha._

_Sakura, Kurama e Kakashi sorriram pois aquilo foi uma forma de mostrar a Inari que ainda há heróis dispostos a lutar pela paz do povo das ondas._

_Naruto colocou Inari no chão, que manteve em silêncio, e começou a subir as escadas, mas antes ele se vira e diz se curvando:_

Inari: -Arigatô Naruto-san e Sasuke-san. -Eu...eu confio em vocês e em seus amigos...ajudem meu jii-san onegai.

Naruto(sorrindo): -Pode contar com a gente.

Sasuke(sorrindo de canto): -Nem precisa pedir, pois essa é nossa missão e nosso dever como Ninjas.

Sakura(sorrindo): -Proteger aqueles que tem sonhos, e que vale a pena lutar para serem realizados.

_Inari sobe as escadas, indo para seu quarto. Tsunami decide ir atrás dele, mas antes agradece aos dois pelo incentivo. Tazuna também agradeceu, pois desejava muito que seu neto mostrasse seu sorriso, mesmo com as lágrimas de sofrimento que sempre caiam involuntariamente._

**_Casa de Tazuna/08:00 Hs da Manhã:_**

_Depois do café da manhã, o Time Sete se prepara para escoltar e proteger Tazuna, na construção da Ponte. Ambos estão com suas Mochilas._

Tsunami(sorrindo): -Estarei torcendo por vocês.

Kakashi: -Não se preocupem. -Tomaremos conta de Tazuna durante a construção da ponte.

Sakura: -Se o inimigo aparecer, estaremos prontos!

Naruto: -Em todo o caso, preparei uma proteção em volta da casa de vocês. -Quando os bandidos de Gatou aparecerem, eles vão ser pegos na armadilha. -Você e Inari estão seguros Tsunami-san.

Tsunami: -Arigatô Naruto-kun.

Kakashi: -Bom, vamos prosseguir com nossa missão.

Naruto e Kurama: -Hai!

Sasuke, Sakura: -Hai!

Tsunami(abraça seu pai): -Tenha cuidado Too-san.

Tazuna: -Eu terei filha.

_O grupo segue em direção a estrada de terra que os levará a Grande Ponte. Mas ao chegarem lá, Tazuna e o Time Sete se espantam ao ver os trabalhadores inconscientes, com alguns ferimentos leves._

Tazuna: -Mas, o que aconteceu aqui? -Vocês estão bem?

Trabalhador-1: -Tazuna...tenha cuidado...eles estão aqui. -Ninjas contratados...de Gatou...

Kakashi(pensando): -Eu sabia...é Zabuza.(avisa): -Time Sete, preparem-se. -Fiquem perto de Tazuna!

_Os quatro ficam em volta de Tazuna, com suas armas na mão. A Névoa fica mais densa que cobre a ponte que acaba cobrindo quase todo o local de onde eles estão._

_De repente ouve-se a voz de Zabuza:_ -Que prazer revê-lo novamente Kakashi."

Sakura: -É ele Kakashi-Sensei. -É o Zabuza.

Zabuza: -Vejo que trouxe seus pirralhos junto e o Velho. -Não mudaram nada. -E aquele garoto continua o mesmo. -Até está tremendo de medo."  
>Sasuke:...<p>

_De repente surgem em volta deles: **Oito Clones de Zabuza (Mizu Bunshin).**_

Sasuke(sorrindo): -Estou tremendo, mas está enganado se estou com medo. -Estou tremendo de emoção e adrenalina.

Zabuza-Bunshin: -Hum...

Kakashi(sorrindo): -É com você Sasuke.

_Em grande velocidade, Sasuke acerta todos os Clones de Zabuza, fazendo-os explodir em água. _

_Naruto fica sorrindo enquanto gira sua kunai com um dedo, Sakura e Kurama alisam seus cabelos ao vento e Kakashi fica com as mãos nos bolsos._

_Zabuza surge caminhando com Haku que ainda está com sua máscara, e Kyoko que estava com seu Koorigan ativado._

Zabuza: -Então vocês melhoraram bastante, pois já sabem que eram Clones de água. -Parece que você já tem um rival Haku.

Haku: -É parece que sim.

_Sasuke olha com frieza para Haku._

Zabuza(encara o Naruto): -Gaki, hoje você vai enfrentar-me de verdade. -Depois daquela luta com meu clone de água, percebi que você não é um garoto comum. -Está preparado?

Naruto(sorrindo de canto): -Há muito tempo estou preparado para te enfrentar Zabuza. -Já suas kunoichis terão dificuldades com meus parceiros de time, pois eles se fortaleceram mais um pouco.

Zabuza(rindo): -Essa eu quero ver. não fazem ideia do quanto a Haku é perigosa. -Kakashi, você vai lutar com meu Mizu Bunshin, mas vai ver o quanto eu me fortaleci depois que nos retiramos daquela luta.

_Zabuza cria um Mizu Bunshin mais forte e com mais chakra, e isso fez com que o grisalho ficasse sério._

Kakashi: -Parece que vou ter problemas, mas vai ser interessante.

Sakura(cria uma cúpula de proteção em volta de Tazuna): -Vai estar seguro nessa cúpula de cristal Tazuna-san. -Nós cuidaremos desses ninjas.

Tazuna: -Hai Sakura-san. -Boa sorte pra vocês.

_Kyoko cria um Mizu Bunshin e ambas ativam o Koorigan. Elas encaram Kurama e Sakura._

Kyoko: -Desta vez não vou segurar meu instinto assassino. -Lutarei para matar as duas.

Kurama(com sua foice dupla): -Essa eu quero ver Kyoko. -E desta vez vou lutar com meu poder máximo, e logo vai perceber o erro ao querer me enfrentar.

Sakura(libera duas lâminas de cristal entre os braços): -Estou pronta para qualquer luta perigosa. -E não serei derrotada por um mizu bunshin seu Kyoko.

Naruto(saca sua lâminas gêmeas): -É hora do show!

_Todos se espalham em várias direções da ponte, deixando Tazuna dentro da cúpula de cristal, e já são ouvidos sons de metal se chocando uns com os outros e sons de golpes e chutes. As batalhas tem início:_

**_/Naruto Vs Zabuza/_**

_Os dois se enfrentam no estilo Kenjutsu, mas o loiro é ágil e menor, o que facilita na hora de se esquivar dos ataques da Zambatou de Zabuza. Já o Nukenin mostra o quanto é experiente e o porquê é conhecido como Kirigakure No Kijin. _

_Ele arremessa Naruto com a Zambatou, mas o garoto usa suas lâminas para deter o ataque próximo a seu pescoço e gira no ar, aterrissando de pé._

_De repente, Zabuza faz um selo de mão e usando a água do mar em baixo da ponte, ela envolve a lâmina da Zambatoue e ganha uma segunda camada de lâmina que brilha em azul-água._

Naruto(pensando): -Essa é novidade agora? -Qual será o próximo movimento dele?

Zabuza: -**Suiton: Mizu no Sãkuru _(Libertação de Água: Círculos de Água)_**!

_De repente, Zabuza gira sua Zambatou velozmente e em seguida ele lança várias argolas de água cortante que vão girando velozmente na direção de Naruto. O loiro usa seu Hiraishin Mode, movendo-se como uma flecha veloz, escapando e cortando os círculos de água com suas lâminas gêmeas cobertas de chakra. Ao se esquivar de um, ele sente um corte em seu rosto onde escapa um pouco de sangue._

Naruto(pensando): -Estou vendo. -Mesmo me esquivando, esse jutsu tem um nível de corte bem alto que ao entrar em contato com o ar torna-se uma navalha bem afiada e de longo alcance. -Acho que está na hora de mostrar a ele o por quê sou conhecido como Inazuma No Kijin.

_Naruto esquiva-se de mais ataques lançados pro Zabuza. Ambos se enfrentam cara a cara com suas armas, numa luta intensa de Kenjutsu. Até Zabuza é surpreendido por um chute forte no rosto e é lançado para trás. Irritado ele libera sua Aura de Kijin atrás de si e sua força e velocidade aumenta._

Naruto(sorrindo de canto): -Agora a diversão vai começar Zabuza! -Conheça o **Hiraishin Mode-Nii _(Modo Deus do Trovão Número-2 ou Nível-2)_**!

_Naruto ativa o Nível-2 do Hiraishin Mode e envolto numa aura elétrica, ele se move na Velocidade da luz e Zabuza faz o mesmo. Os dois se atacam e se movem em várias direções, e seus golpes e chutes causam estrondos e liberação de eletricidade em volta. _

_Até que Zabuza é surpreendido por um golpe carregado de chakra raiton e recebe uma intensa descarga elétrica, sendo arremessado a alguns metros. Ele se levanta sentindo seu corpo doer muito, mas isso só aumenta sua vontade de lutar e matar. Ele e Naruto voltam a se enfrentar num combate veloz e violento.  
><em>

**_Ao Mesmo Tempo:  
><em>**

**_/Sasuke Vs Haku/_**

_Sasuke e Haku trocam golpes rápidos de Kunai e Senbons. Ambos entram numa disputa acirrada de taijutsu. Mesmo usando máscara, Haku prevê os movimentos dos dois, e bloquea-os com suas senbons._

Haku: -Nós só queremos o construtor de pontes. -Se o entregarem a nós, pouparemos suas vida e a de seus amigos.

Sasuke(indiferente): -Desculpe, mas não estou a fim de fazer acordos.

Haku: -Então só me resta matar você.

_Quando os dois medem forças nos braços, Haku surpreende o moreno ao fazer Selos de Mão com apenas uma mão._

Sasuke(pensando): -Uma sequência de selos com uma só mão?

Haku: -**Hyouton: Sensatsu Suishou _(Libertação do Gelo: Agulhas de Gelo)_**!

_Haku bate o pé na água,que libera gotas no ar,e se fundem na forma de: Centenas de Agulhas de Gelo._

Haku: -Sugiro que desista enquanto pode. -Essas agulhas vão cortar seu corpo todo.

Sasuke: -Eu duvido muito garota. -Venha me atingir se é capaz.

_De repente, as Agulhas de Gelo vão em cima dos dois, e Haku salta pra trás,vendo a grande explosão de gelo. Mas quando Haku olha para a fumaça, Sasuke surge atrás dela._

Sasuke: -Você não é tão rapida quanto eu pensava. -Agora,você vai ter que se defender dos meus ataques.

_Haku bloquea os golpes de kunai, mas é pega de surpresa num chute rápido de Sasuke, lançando-a para cima, e no alto, ele surge feito flecha e girando seu corpo e dá um chute bem na boca do estômago de Haku, jogando-a contra o chão._

_Ela se levanta, sentindo uma dor forte no local que foi atingida, e vê Sasuke aterrissando._

Haku(pensando): -Ele é muito forte e rápido. -Mas mesmo assim não vou facilitar agora.

_O corpo de Haku libera uma forte e densa aura gelada, enquanto ela faz selos de mão rapidamente._

Sasuke: -Ar gelado...então vai usar um de seus truques?

_Sasuke toca em dois kanjis de papel nos pulso e inserindo seu chakra, ele invoca dos kanjis, suas Fumma Shuriken em ambas as mãos._

_Em questão de segundos, uma** Imensa Cúpula de espelhos feitos do cristais gelo extra resistente**, formam-se em volta de Sasuke que continua parado, com suas Fumma Shurikens em punho. _

_Haku entra num dos espelhos e sua imagem se reflete nos outros espelhos._

Haku: -Esse é meu **Hyouton Hijutsu: Makyou Hyoushou _(Arte Secreta da Libertação do Gelo: Espelhos De Cristal de Gelo Demoníaco)_**. -Agora está preso em minha armadilha, e só sairá morto. -A menos que se renda e entregue-nos o construtor de pontes.

Sasuke(olhar frio): -Você já sabe da minha resposta, ou vou ter que repetir?

_Vendo que a resposta dele é a mesma, Haku e suas imagens sacam diversas senbons nas mãos, prontas para serem lançadas._

Haku: -Já que prefere morrer, então farei a sua vontade!

_Todas as imagens lançam as senbons contra Sasuke, mas de repente, o mesmo bloqueia todas com rápidos giros de suas Fmma Shurikens, não deixando nenhuma senbon atingir uma parte do corpo._

Haku(espantada): -Nani?

Sasuke: -Ainda é cedo para você se espantar garota.

Haku: -Parece que terei que atacar para matá-lo de verdade. -Então vamos ver por quanto tempo você pode bloquear meus ataques simultâneos!

_Haku e suas imagens lançam centenas de agulhas, mas todas elas são bloqueadas facilmente por Sasuke._

**_Nisso:  
><em>**

**_/Kakashi Vs Zabuza-Bunshin/_**

_Zabuza-Bunshin e Kakashi medem forças num combate com suas armas, em grande velocidade. Zabuza ainda se surpreende por ver um oponente lutando sem se preocupar com a visibilidade fraca da névoa e com o resto. Zabuza decide atacar com Ninjutsu, então lança o **Suiton: Suiryuudan No Jutsu**, mas Kakashi também usa o mesmo jutsu, e ambos se colidem numa grande explosão de água._

_Ao ver que nada tira a concentração de Kakashi, Zabuza decide provocá-lo:_

Zabuza: -Vejo que está tão confiante e tranquilo Kakashi. -Mas o que aconteceria se seus alunos morressem nas mãos de Haku e Kyoko?

Kakashi: -Eu confio em meus alunos. -Tanto que eles não são mais aquelas crianças comuns. -E seu eu fosse você, me preocuparia com suas alunas. -Agora Haku está bem encrencada, pois Sasuke irá mostrar o poder de seu Clã. -E Kyoko não vencerá Kurama e Sakura. -E mesmo que o verdadeiro você ache que vai ser fácil derrotar o Naruto, está enganado. -Isso por que ele faz parte do Legado do Yondaime Hokage.

Zabuza(se assusta): -Nani? -Aquele pivete loiro é filho do Yondaime Hokage?

Kakashi: -Exato. -Seu nome completo é Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. -Mestiço dos Clãs mais poderosos que existia em Uzushiogakure. -Sua amiga e parceira Kurama Uzumaki é do Clã Uzumaki e uma kunoichi muito forte. -E não se esqueça dos amigos dele: Sasuke Uchiha, herdeiro legítimo do Clã Uchiha, e Sakura Haruno, herdeira de sangue do Clã Haruno. -As habilidades dos quatro são mais do que seus olhos podem ver. -Espero que suas alunas e seus capangas estejam prontos para serem derrotados, pois meus alunos evoluíram muito, antes de se tornarem Gennins. -Mas eu também posso dar muito trabalho a um simples Mizu Bunshin. -Então prepare-se Zabuza!

Zabuza: -Então me mostre Kakashi.

_Logo os dois avançam com mais velocidade, e se enfrentam com suas armas novamente. Kakashi sabia que pode derrotar esse clone do Zabuza com um dos Jutsus do Sharingan, mas prefere manter a luta no seu ritmo, pois queria que seus alunos derrotassem seus oponentes primeiro._

**_Nisso:  
><em>**

**_/Sakura Vs Kyoko-1; Kurama Vs Kyoko/_**

_Sakura e Kyoko-1 se enfrentam com suas armas em colisão total, numa luta de Taijutsu que daria inveja a qualquer kunoichi. Ambas se mostram como ninjas focadas no combate, sem demonstrar seus sentimentos._

_Kyoko-1 usava Jutsus de gelo para neutralizar os movimentos de Sakura, ams em vão, pois a Rosada usava bem seu Shõton, criando uma fina camada de cristal no corpo, que a protegia das temperaturas mais frias. Vendo que a Rosada estava com a vantagem, Kyoko-1 ativa o Manto de Chakra Bijuu que copiou do poder de Kurama, e começa seu ataque, fazendo selos de mão e mirando seu braço:_

Kyoko-1: -**Hyōton: Kokuryu Bofusetsu _(Libertação do Gelo: Nevasca do Dragão Negro)_**!

_Um Imenso Serpenteante Dragão Negro com olhos vermelhos avança com fúria contra Sakura, que faz selos de mão e ergue o braço dizendo:_

Sakura: -**Shõton: Hashõ Kõryu_ (Libertação do Cristal: Estouro do Dragão de Cristal em Queda)_**!

_Em segundos, Um Imenso Dragão Serpenteante de Cristal emerge debaixo da ponte e avança contra o Dragão Negro. Ambos se colidem violentamente, gerando um estrondo imenso, espalhando pedaços de gelo negro e de cristal ametista._

_Na outra Luta, Kyoko e Kurama usam seus Mantos de Chakra Bijuu numa disputa intensa de Taijutsu. Golpes e chutes em colisão máxima causam estrondos e rachaduras se formam em volta delas. _

_Rapidamente elas usam suas armas e apelam no estilo Kenjutsu. Mesmo tento aprendido com Zabuza sobre Kenjutsu, Kyoko não esperava lutar contra uma Kunoichi ágil e que tem fácil manejo com uma foice dupla e numa luta em que apenas espadas e katanas eram usadas em combate mortal._

_Kyoko é surpreendida quando Kurama eleva sua velocidade e ela a ataca co m golpes cortantes d esua foice dupla. Rapidamente Kyoko libera camadas de gelo em seu corpo, para bloquear as lâminas da foice, mas algo a deixa espantada: As lâminas da foice dupla emitem um calor intenso que acaba derretendo o gelo que protegia sue corpo. _

_Mesmo se esquivando, Kyoko é atingida pelos cortes ardentes das lâminas e leva um chute na barriga, sendo lançada a alguns metros para trás.  
><em>

_Rapidamente ela revida ao fazer selos de mão e erguendo os dois braços:_

Kyoko: -**Hyōton: Soryu Bōfusetsu _(Liberação de Gelo: Nevasca dos Dragões Gêmeos)_**!

_Dois Dragões Serpenteantes de Gelo Negro avançam contra Kurama, que joga sua Foice Dupla para cima e faz selos de mão, tomando uma grande respiração e dizendo:_

Kurama: -**Katon: Honõ No Kyuubi Yõna Bakuhatsu _(Libertação do Fogo: Explosão de Fogo das Nove Caudas)_**!

_Kurama cospe uma Imensa Rajada de Fogo em forma de Espiral de Nove Caudas, que se choca com violência contra os Dragões Gêmeos Negros. o chque od ataques começa a ficar mais intenso a ponto de causra rachaduras na ponte, mas Kurama decide acabar com essa luta e eleva o poder do Jutsu, superando o ataque dos Dragões Negros._

Kyoko(espantada): -Masaka!(faz selos de mão) -**Hyōton: Hyōgan Dōmu _(Liberação de Gelo: Domo de Pedra de Gelo Nada Magnífica)_**!

_Ela se protege na Imensa Cúpula de Gelo, mas de repente, ele se quebra em pedaços com o calor da Rajada de Fogo e ela é atingida em cheio, sentindo seu cpor sofrer queimaduras intensas._

Kyoko: -Gyaaaarrgh!

_Rapidamente Kurama diminui a intensidade do Jutsu e desfaz as chamas que quase iam matar a garota. Kyoko cai no chão e antes de ficar inconsciente, ela diz com a voz fraca:_

Kyoko: -Sensei...Haku-san...eu falhei...sumimassen.

_Ao mesmo tempo, o Bunshin de Kyoko é desfeito quando a verdadeira foi derrotada e Sakura desfaz seu Jutsu._

Sakura: -Kurama-san derrotou ela...

_Sakura corre até onde está Kurama, e a vê usando seu chakra em Kyoko, regenerando os ferimentos e as queimaduras de seu corpo._

Sakura: -Ela está bem?

Kurama: -Vai ficar bem. -Só queria terminar com a luta pois Naruto-kun e eu temos planos novos para essa menina, Zabuza e Haku.

Sakura: -Planos novos?

Kurama(olha sorrindo para Sakura): -Ainda é cedo para você saber, mas logo entenderá. -Sakura.

_Sakura se surpreende quando Kurama a chamou pelo nome e isso prova que a ruiva confia nela.  
><em>

**_/Sasuke Vs Haku/_**

_Haku e suas imagens dos espelhos lançavam mais e mais senbons contra Sasuke, mas ele nem foi atingidos, pois giros rápidos de suas Fumma Shurikens bloquearam todas as tentativas de ataque de Haku._

Haku(pensando): -Ele bloqueou todos os meus ataques com senbons. -Então nesse caso, me resta usar esse jutsu.

_De repente, as imagens de Haku geram esferas de energia congelante, mirando contra os dois Chunnins._

Sasuke: Ora, ora. -Até que enfim resolveu usar um novo ataque.

Haku: -Você não tem saída agora. -Esse é meu novo Jutsu: -**Hyouton: Yoake No Bakuhatsu _(Libertação do Gelo: Explosão Aurora)_**!

_Haku e suas imagens disparam várias rajadas de energia congelante, que acertam Sasuke, causando uma explosão luminosa, que espalhava cristais de gelo pelo ar. Quando a luz some, Haku vê que ele está preso dentro de um Grande Esquife de Gelo._

Haku: -Com isso a luta terminou. -Agora irei ajudar Zabuza-sensei.

_Mas de repente, Haku se assusta quando olha o esquife de gelo se rachando em várias partes, e dentro dele, uma aura ardentes (Roxa) se expande fazendo_ _o Esquife de gelo se rachar mais ainda, e finalmente, ele se parte em mil pedaços._

Haku: -Bakana _(Impossível)_!

**_Sasuke surge entre o vapor de gelo, envolvido pela aura vermelha que logo se torna negra e prateada. Haku se espanta ao ver os olhos do Uchiha mudando de forma:_  
><strong>

_**Ele ativa seu Sharingan Nível-2 e seu corpo libera Chamas Negras Intensas.**_

Haku(pensando): -Isso são...Kekkei Genkais...?

Sasuke: -Seu ataque de gelo é impressionante, pois senti a temperatura no zero absoluto -Mas contra mim, isso não é nada. -Agora é minha vez de atacar, e pra começar, essa cúpula de espelhos vai virar pó!

_Sasuke expande seu Enton, envolvido numa Redoma de Chamas, aumentando o calor ao redor e em segundos, todos os espelhos começam a se quebrar._

Haku: -Kusõ! -Não posso perder aqui!

_Haku escapa da onda de calor, mas ao tentar ir para outro espelho de gelo, mas se apavora quando é agarrada por um braço de chamas negras que é gerada pela mão de Sasuke_

Haku: -Nani?!

Sasuke: -Seu Jutsu de gelo não é nada contra meu Enton! -Segura essa!

_Sasuke faz o braço de chamas girar feito círculo, deixando Haku sem reação e em seguida ele a joga com força no chão causando uma grande crateram, seguido de uma explosão forte que causa alguns ferimentos na parceira de Zabuza._

Haku: -Zabuza...sama...gomenasai...

_Ela fica inconsciente e Sasuke se preparava para matá-la, porém, seu corpo sente-se imóvel por uma corrente elétrica e ele ouve a voz de Naruto._

Naruto: -Nem pense em matá-la Sasuke.

Sasuke: -Por acaso você ficou maluco Naruto?! -Se não a matarmos junto com Zabzua e aquela Kyoko, eles podem escapar e ainda vão querer uma revanche contra nós. -Ser ninja é uma luta pela sobrevivência, então não me atrapalhe.

_Mas ele não consegue se mover por causa da corrente elétrica e Naruto diz:_

Naruto: -Não deixarei que a mate Sasuke, ou eu mesmo irei te matar. -Eu e Kurama temos outros planos para ela, Kyoko e Zabuza. -Eles serão nossos companheiros e aliados.

Sasuke: -Como é? -Acha que eles vão aceitar serem nossos aliados? -Conta outra piada.

Naruto: -E serão com certeza, pois irei mostrar a eles que podem ser shinobis certos e mais fortes com a proposta que eu e Kurama-san faremos a eles. -Então detenha seu ataque e espere nossas lutas terminarem aqui.

_Mesmo a contra a gosto, Sasuke desfaz seu Enton, disperçando as chamas negras de Haku._

Sasuke: -É bom que saiba o que está fazendo, pois se isso não der certo Naruto, eu não vou ouvir nada de você e nem da Kyuubi. -Irei matar esses nukenins e matarei você também, se ficar no meu caminho.

Naruto: -Suas ameaças não são nada para mim Uchiha, então fique no seu canto e aguarde que já vamos terminar com essa luta.

_A corrente elétrica é desfeita e Sasuke senta-se numa pedra solta que saiu da cratera, observando Haku inconsciente._

**_Ao Mesmo Tempo:  
><em>**

**_/Naruto Vs Zabuza/_**

Ao perceberem que Kyoko e Haku foram derrotadas, Zabuza ficou sério e impressionado, enquanto Naruto sorriu de canto, e já está na hora de convencer o time do Nukenin e serem seus aliados.

_Ambos decidiram terminar essa luta de qualquer maneira, então Zabuza elevou seu chakra ao máximo, e avança muito rápido contra o loiro, que não fica atrás e com seu Hiraishin Mode, os dois se enfrentam com golpes, chutes e ataques de suas lâminas com mais força e violência. _

_Mesmo levando alguns cortes no corpo, Naruto nem demonstra cansaço físico, enquanto Zabuza demonstra uma forte exaustão pois nunca lutou dessa maneira e com força total contra um garoto que para ele, achava que era inexperiente.  
><em>

_Naruto decide terminar essa luta então ele surpreende Zabuza por trás e o arremessa com um chute forte._

Zabuza: -Aaargh!

_Em seguida ele cria uma** Lança de Relâmpago Dourado que assume a forma de uma Flecha-Espada**, e a lança para cima dizendo:_

Naruto: -Hora de acabarmos com essa luta! -**Raiton: Ame No Zeusu Yajirushi _(Libertação do Rlâmpago: Chuva de Flechas de Zeus)_**!

_A Flecha sobe aos céus numa velocidade imensa e quando se junta as nuvens, elas ficam negras e em seguida, uma rakjada de flechas relâmpago caem super rápido e acertam Zabuza em cheio, causando alguns danos no corpo._

Zabuza: -AAAARRRGH!

_Ele cai no chão com força enquanto algumas flechas caem em volta dele, liberando uma onda de luz e energia elétrica, deixando-o a beira do desmaio. Ao mesmo tempo em que o Bunshin de Zabuza foi desfeito na luta com Kakashi. Naruto se aproxima dele e vendo que o Nukenin já estava sem condições de lutar o próprio disse._

Zabuza: -Incrível...você é mesmo o filho do **Konoha No Kiiroi Senkō _(Flash ou Raio Amarelo da Folha)_**.  
>-Parece que sua fama será mais mencionada do que a de seu pai...Reconheço minha derrota gaki...você pode me matar...mas em troca, eu peço que cuide de Kyoko e da Haku. -Elas irão servi-lo com lealdade e como suas ferramentas...<p>

Naruto: -Zabuza...em primeiro lugar, não irei matá-lo, pois você e suas discípulas serão grandes aliados meus e de Kurama-san. -Em segundo lugar, peço que não as trate como armas ou ferramentas...Isso vai contra meus princípios e com o legado de meu pai.

Zabuza(surpreso): -Mas...o que você quer de nós, seus inimigos?

Naruto(sorrindo): -Nem todos são meus inimigos Zabuza. -Todos merecem uma segunda chance e uma nova vida. -Você e suas discípulas merecem essa chance.

_Naruto faz selos de mão e surge em volta de Zabuza, um Círculo de Invocação Reversa._

Zabuza: -Mas o que é isso?

Naruto: -Daijoubu Zabuza. -Esse círculo mandará você e suas discípulas em minha casa em Konoha. -Lá iremos conversar e oferecermos uma nova proposta de vida. -Irei enviar você junto com suas discípulas e um Kage Bunshin meu e de Kurama, que irão mantê-los protegidos dos olhos dos Anbus.

_Zabuza assentiu sabendo que seria uma conversa em interessante. Ao mesmo tempo em que Kyoko e Haku foram envolvidas no mesmo círculo e Naruto disse:_

Naruto: -**Gyaku Kuchiyose No Jutsu _(Técnica de Invocação Reversa)_**!

_Zabuza, Haku e Kyoko desaparecem num brilho, e ao mesmo tempo eles ressurgem deitados em camas num quarto secreto, na Mansão Uzumaki-Namikaze. A névoa começa a se dissipar ao vento.  
><em>

_Confusos sobre o que viram, Kakashi e os outros vão até Naruto. Tazuna viu a cúpula de cristal ser desfeita e ele vai até os outros._

Kakashi: -O que aconteceu com eles, Naruto?

Naruto: -Digamos que eles terão uma nova chance de vida, mas isso você saberá depois que voltarmos a Vila. -No momento cumprimos parte da missão, e só falta mais uma coisa para terminarmos.

Sakura: -Como assim Naruto?

Kurama: -Vamos dar uma punição ao homem que causou toda essa sujeira com o povo deste país.

_De repente, todos ouvem uma voz nada amigável, que faz Naruto, Kurama, Sasuke e Sakura ficarem com ódio:_

-Isso é uma total vergonha o que eu vi. - O Kirigakure No Kinjin e suas patéticas aprendizes foram derrotados por quatro crianças e um homem só.

_Quando a névoa se dissipa, os quatro olham para frente: **Gatou e um Grupo enorme de Mercenários armados com espadas, machados, correntes e bastões.**_

Naruto: -Gatou.

Kurama(com frieza no olhar): -Então esse anãozinho de circo trouxe uns fracassados pra apanhar? -Vai ser divertido.

Gatou: -Pirralha insolente. -Já que aquele trio fracassado de Kirigakure não deu conta de vocês, então eu irei resolver esse problema.

_De repente, antes que os Bandidos avançassem com suas armas em punho, os quatro gennins liberam sua aura assassina, causando espanto e medo nos mercenários. Kakashi também entrou nessa e liberou sua aura assassina._

Naruto: -Acho que não precisamos mais conter nosso instinto assassino, concorda Kurama-san?

Kurama(sorriso frio): -Hai Naruto-kun. -Hoje vou cortar muitas cabeças por uma boa razão.

Sakura: -Não permitirei que vocês causem problemas a esse povo humilde e bondoso!

Sasuke: -Hora queimá-los vivos com minhas chamas negras.

Kakashi: -Acho que vou entrar nessa diversão por uma boa causa.

_Gatou e seus homens se assustam com a aura assassina do Time Sete._

Gatou: -Não hesitem homens! -Eles só são cinco. -Matem-nos sem piedade!

Homens: -HOOOOOO!

_Porém, antes que os mercenários corressem pra cima deles, uma flecha cae do alto e para no meio do caminho, obrigando-os a pararem.  
><em>

_Todos olham pra trás: **Inari com sua balestra e atrás dele; Todos os Moradores da Vila armados com bastões, pás e enxadas e lanças de três pontas.**_

Morador-1: -Há um pequeno detalhe que esqueceram: antes de colocarem o pé na nossa vila, vão ter que passar por cima da gente!

Moradores: -HOOOOOOOOOOOH!

Naruto(alegre): -Inari!

Inari: -Hehehe. -Os heróis sempre chegam no último momento!

Kurama(sorrindo): -Esse menino é cheio de surpresas.

Tazuna(chora de emoção): Vieram todos! -A Vila inteira.

_Os bandidos começam a ficar com medo, mas eles se recompõem e correm sem hesitar._

Kakashi: -Vocês podem ficar tranquilos, pois nenhum deles irão invadir sua vila! -Time sete, ikuzo!

Naruto, Kurama, Sasuke e Sakura: -Hai!

_Os cinco avançam contra o grupo de bandidos, e em questão de segundos, Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura e Naruto e Kurama eliminam todos os mercenários, usando suas armas favoritas:_

**_Sasuke lança suas Giga Shurikens cobertas de chamas negras, cortando e incinerando alguns bandidos;  
><em>**

**_Sakura lança cnetenas de Shurikens de Cristal Hexagonais, perfurando todos eles;_**

**_Kurama gira e se move de modo elegante e fatal enquanto corta todos os bandidos com sua foice dupla;_**

**_Naruto se move feito flecha e mata todos os bandidos com suas lâminas gêmeas;_**

**_Kakashi usou o Raikiri e feito um raio, ele ataca todos os bandidos com descargas elétricas, matando-os em segundos._**

_Sem saída, Gatou se assusta e tenta fugir pulando na água, mas sem sucesso, pois Sakura o prende numa Esfera de Cristal._

Sakura: -Acha que vai escapar de nós, Gatou?

Naruto(se aproxima): -Não há fuga para covardes e mesquinhos como você. -Com isso o País das Ondas está livre de sua tirania.

Inari(festeja): -Vitória!

Moradores: -AAAAAAEEEEEEEEEEEEH!

_Tazuna é recebido pelos amigos e vizinhos, enquanto Inari é abraçado pela sua mãe. A paz finalmente pode reinar no País das Ondas. Todos decidiram entrar em festa, mas Tazuna disse que primeiro a ponte teria que estar pronta, pois ela é o começo de um futuro melhor.  
><em>

_Depois de ver na mente de Gatou, tudo sobre os locais de suas empresas, e suas riquezas, Naruto permitiu Kurama o matasse a sua maneira, e ela simplesmente atravessou a lâmina na cabeça do empresário corrupto, inserindo sue chakra venenoso que destrói seus órgãos vitais. Nos dias que se seguiram, a construção da ponte foi seguida sem nenhum incidente._

**_Uma Semana Depois:_**

_Tazuna e seus assistentes conseguiram completar a construção da Grande Ponte.  
><em>

_E Tazuna que foi nomeado pelo seus amigos como o representante e líder do povo do País, concordou com Naruto em aceitar parte das empresas de Gatou, que serão alteradas em benfício do povo._

_Em seguida, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, encontraram a Grande Mansão de Gatou, onde são guardadas suas riquezas e outros registros de suas empresas._

_Ao reunir todas elas, Naruto selou-as em oito pergaminhos, dando cada um para seus amigos e os aliados (sendo que o oitavo é o pagamento da Missão para Konoha). Todos ficaram surpresos com a quantidade de dinheiro e outras jóias de muito valor que resulta em muitos milhões de Ryo._

_Depois da festa no vilarejo do país, o dia amanheceu e finalmente, o Time Sete, está pronto para voltar a Konoha._

**_No Dia Seguinte:_**

_Tazuna e sua família os acompanharam até o outro lado da ponte. Era hora da despedida_

Kakashi: -Bom, agora podemos retornar a Konoha, pois temos de relatar ao Hokage sobre essa missão.

Kaiza: -Eu compreendo. -Devo muito a vocês por terem dado essa nova vida ao meu povo.

Naruto(sorrindo): -Um dia nós iremos cobrar, mas agora vocês devem aproveitar essa nova mudança.

Tazuna: -Gráças a vocês, nosso país irá prosperar. -Se tiver algo que eu possa fazer por vocês...

Kurama(sorriso de canto): -Quando chegar a hora, mandaremos um falcão mensageiro a sua casa e aí poderá nos retribuir.

Tsunami(entrega uma cesta de comida): -Onegai, levem isso como presente de nossa gratidão. -Poderão se alimentar no caminho de volta.

Sakura(recebe a cesta): -Arigatô Tsunami-san.

Naruto(sorrindo): -Inari, agora você está contente com a volta de seu pai?

Inari(feliz): -Muito mais que contente Naruto nii-chan. -Gráças a vocês eu tenho me pai de volta e a partir de hoje eu serei corajoso como você.

Naruto(sorrindo): -Fico muito feliz em ouvir isso. -Peço que seja obediente com sua mãe e com seu avô.

Inari: -Hai.

Sasuke: -Agora que a ponte está concluída, já pensaram num nome pra ela?

Tazuna: -Eu já escolhi o nome Sasuke-san. -E ela se chamará: **Grande Ponte Naruto.**

_Kakashi se surpreendeu com isso, Kurama e Sakura sorriram ao ver que Naruto ficou mais surpreso e meio com vergonha. Sasuke ficou na dele, mas sentiu um pouco de inveja._

Naruto(corado): -Puxa...mas eu não fiz mais do que meu dever como Ninja.

Tazuna(contente): -Mais do que ser ninja, você nos deu uma esperança ao meu povo e merece ter seu nome nesse símbolo que criamos.

Kakashi(contente): -Bom, vamos indo pessoal? -Konoha nos espera para muitas mudanças.

Todos: -Hai.

Kaiza: -Venham nos visitar um dia.

Naruto(sorrindo): -Nós iremos sim.

Kurama(sorrindo): -Iremos visitar vocês algum dia.

Sakura(sorrindo): -Ja ne a todos.

_E assim O Time Sete seguem pelo caminho de volta ao País do Fogo, onde irão iniciar novas mudanças e surpresas para Konohagaure._

**_E três aliados farão parte da Equipe que Naruto e Kurama irão formar para um novo propósito, que ainda é desconhecido._**

**_Que proposta Naruto e Kurama farão a Zabuza, Haku e Kyoko? Isso ainda será revelado cedo ou tarde._**

_**Continua...  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Próximo Capítulo: Um Novo Time; Chunnin Shinken.<br>**_


	7. Um Novo Time, Chunnin Shiken

**Cap.06:** ****Um Novo Time; Chunnin Shinken**.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>De Volta a Konohagakure:<strong>  
><em>

_Depois de voltarem da Missão, Kakashi e seu time relataram ao Hokage sobre os acontecimentos da missão. Hiruzen ficou de boca aberta quando ouviu tudo que Kakashi, Naruto, Kurama, Sasuke e Sakura contaram detalhadamente sobre a batalha contra o Time de Zabuza. _

_No começo o velho Hokage não acreditou muito, mas acreditou depois que o loiro uzumaki mostrou com seu Uzugan, as lembranças da batalha dele contra o Kirigakure No Kijin e as outras lutas de seus companheiros contra Haku e kyoko._

_Naruto entregou o pagamento (uma parte das riquezas de Gatou) para os cofres da Vila, e depois entregou para Sasuke, Sakura e Kurama, um pergaminho onde tinha selado parte da recompensa que obtiveram das riquezas de Gatou. Depois de serem dispensados, Naruto e Kurama se teleportaram para a Mansão Uzumaki-Namikaze. Sasuke e Sakura voltaram a suas casas._

_Só Kakashi ficou para conversar com Hiruzen numa sala secreta, onde ele contou com detalhes sobre a mudança de Kurama e as habilidades que ela pode usar mesmo estando na forma humana._

Hiruzen(surpreso): -Então a Kyuubi...ou melhor, Kurama pode usar seu poder mesmo se metade de seu chakra esteja selado no Naruto?

Kakashi: -Hai Hokage-sama. -Pelo que vi no treinamento que tivemos antes de lutar com Zabuza e suas aprendizes, Kurama mostrou ter acesso a seu poder e técnicas sem se preocupar com o risco de que o Hakke No Fuuin que a mantém selada em Naruto possa se enfraquecer.

Hiruzen(com um olhar pensativo): -Então isso significa que ela deve ter conhecimento sobre Fuuinjutsu do Clã Uzumaki, já que suas Jinchuurikis anteriores foram a Esposa do Shodaime-sama e a Kushina. -Essa Bijuu poderia ter entrado facilmente na mente delas enquanto ambas estiveram dormindo ou quando estavam sendo influenciadas a usarem seu Chakra.

Kakashi: -Se isso é verdade, então ele deve ter ensinado ao Naruto como alterar o Hakke No Fuuin para poder deixar seu poder fluir mais livremente. -O que faremos em relação a isso Hokage-sama?

Hiruzen: -Por enquanto nada Kakashi. -Ainda não vimos segundas intenções de Kurama depois que ela ajudou o Naruto a ficar mais forte. -Em todo o caso, fique alerta e avise-me se algo diferente acontecer.

Kakashi: -Wakarimashita Hokage-sama.

_Quando Kakashi se levanta e ia em direção a porta, Hiruzen dá outra ordem:_

Hiruzen: -Kakashi.

Kakashi: -Hai?

Hiruzen: -Se caso você ou os anbus verem que alguns dos civis tentarem agredir o Naruto e a Kurama lá fora, deixe-os agirem, e não os impeça.

Kakashi: -Mas...tem certeza Hokage-sama?

Hiruzen: -Tenho sim. -Naruto já sofreu demais na infância, e essas pessoas que o fizeram sofrer não merecem viver, mesmo que as famílias desses sofram, e saibam o quanto erraram com o filho de Minato e Kushina. -Só se no caso houver crianças inocentes envolvidas com esses imundos, você e os anbus as tirem de perto deles e deixem Naruto e Kurama fazerem sua justiça.

Kakashi: -Hai Hokage-sama.

_Kakashi se retira da sala secreta, e depois Hiruzen volta para seu escritório minutos depois. Ele invoca seu Macaco Ninja-Mensageiro: Hiniko; e explicando o motivo de sua invocação, Hiruzen pediu que ele fosse atrás de Jiraiya, pois o assunto seria de grande importância._

_Hiniko concordou e recebendo o pergaminho contendo a mensagem que Hiruzen escreveu para Jiraiya, o Macaco Ninja some numa fumaça branca enquanto o Hokage retorna a sua poltrona, revisando os últimos documentos que faltam para seu trabalho ser concluído._

**_Enquanto Isso:  
><em>**

**_/Na Mansão Uzumaki-Namikaze/_**

_Naruto e Kurama entraram pela passagem secreta que leva ao subsolo, descendo as escadas, e finalmente eles chegam no quarto secreto, e abrindo a porta, eles olham surpresos ao verem Zabuza, Haku e Kyoko já acordados e bem, depois que o kage bunshin de Kurama os curaram. Quando eles desfizeram os clones, receberam a experiência e ficaram contentes com a conversa que tiveram com os três:_

_**/Flashblack-On/**_

_Ao acordarem, Zabuza, Haku e Kyoko acordam e percebem que estão deitados nas camas. Quando se levantam, eles notam Naruto e Kurama sentados em duas poltronas. Os dois estavam sorrindo ao vê-los acordados, porém antes de se levantarem, os três sentem seus corpos doerem pois ainda estão feridos depois da batalha na ponte._

Naruto: -Sugiro que continuem deitados e descansando. -Vamos curar vocês logo.

Kurama: -Antes quero que ouçam a proposta que temos para vocês. -Depois vocês podem fazer suas perguntas.

_No começo, Zabuza ficou desconfiando, mas olhando para Haku e Kyoko, que assentiram sorrindo, ele suspira cansado e disse:_

Zabuza: -Muito bem. -Então nos contem sobre essa proposta,

Naruto: -Para começar, quero dizer que entre todos os ninjas que enfrentei, você é o que tem mais capacidade em matar os inimigos sem hesitar, e com uma grande prática com Kenjutsu. -Afinal você é o melhor dos **Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shū _(Sete Espadachins da Névoa)_.** -Seu conhecimento em Kenjutsu e assassinato silencioso são de grande utilidade para futuras gerações e para quando formos enfrentar uma ameaça anda maior.

_Zabuza ficou meio sério pelo loiro estar elogiando suas habilidades, mas ficou quieto e só disse:_

Zabuza: -Poderia ir direto ao assunto?!

Naruto: -Calma Kirigakure No Kijin. -Deixe eu continuar.(olha para Haku e Kyoko) -Suas aprendizes também são muito fortes e habilidosas em combates de curta e longa distância. Ambas possuem Kekkei Genkais muito fortes e raras, e seria desperdício de talento delas e de você meu caro, servindo a esses corruptos e outros criminosos que não conhecem bem o que significa ser um Shinobi.

_Haku e Kyoko ficaram surpresas com o que ouviram, mas mesmo assim estavam curiosas em saber o que essa tal proposta pode ajudá-las a serem mais aproveitadas como ninjas._

Haku: -E...o que você nos propõe...Ninjas de Konoha?

Naruto: -Nossa proposta é que se unam a nós, formando um Grupo de Elite de Shinobis que irá eliminar as trevas que estão escondidas entre as Nações Shinobi.

_Zabuza, Haku e Kyoko se espantaram com essa proposta._

Kurama(sorrindo): -Suas habilidades serão mais aperfeiçoadas com minha ajuda e a de Naruto-kun. -Juntos iremos limpar Konoha e as outras vilas Ninja de pessoas corruptas e aproveitaremos as recompensas que iremos obter dessas pessoas, usando-as para um novo propósito.

Zabuza: -Então isso significa que iremos agir secretamente não é?

Naruto: -Exato Zabuza. -Mas para mantermos nosso Grupo em segredo, vocês terão que aceitar em viver conosco aqui em Konoha, e recomeçarem suas vidas. -Só assim vocês irão ser reconhecidos como verdadeiros ninjas e esquecerem o passado que cada um passou em Kirigakure, antes de se conhecerem. -O que me dizem?

_Tanto Zabuza quanto Haku e Kyoko estão surpresos com essa proposta, mas para isso eles terão que deixar de serem Nukenins e aceitarem viver em Konoha._

_Eles se olham por alguns segundos e Kurama disse:_

Kurama: -Não precisam responder agora. -Esperem até amanhã, quando nossos originais retornarem do País das Ondas. -Vocês tem o tempo necessário para pensar sobre nossa proposta.

_Até que Zabuza disse:_

Zabuza: -Não há necessidade de esperarmos a volta de vocês. -Eu, Haku e Kyoko já decidimos.

Haku(sorrindo): -Aceitamos sua proposta Naruto-san e Kurama-san.

Kyoko(contente): -Faremos parte de Konoha e estaremos a suas ordens e as de Kurama-san.

_Por essa os dois não esperavam pela decisão rápida de Zabuza e de suas aprendizes. Porém, o Ex-Nukenin disse:_

Zabuza: -No entanto tem uma condição que vocês devem aceitar para que nós três façamos parte do seu grupo e dessa vila.

Naruto: -E qual é essa condição Kirigakure No Kijin?

Zabuza: -Em troca de fazemos parte do seu grupo, você terá que pedir ao Kage dessa vila que me coloque no cargo de Tokubetsu Jounnin, e Haku e Kyoko serão da minha equipe.

Naruto(sorrindo): -Com isso você pode ficar tranquilo Zabuza. -Quando nossos originais voltarem, faremos o que nos pediu.

Kurama(rindo): -O velho Sandaime vai ficar de cabelo em pé quando ver você e suas alunas como Ninjas de Konoha.

Naruto: -Depois que apresentarmos vocês ao Sandaime Hokage, vocês usarão as Bandanas de Konoha e agirão como ninjas. -Quando chegar o momento de nosso Grupo Secreto agir, avisaremos vocês. -Kurama-san, você pode curar os ferimentos deles enquanto eu preparo algo para eles se alimentarem?

Kurama(sorrindo): -Claro Naruto-kun.

_Naruto se retira do quarto enquanto Kurama começa a curar Zabuza, Haku e Kyoko com seu chakra._

**_/Flashblack-Off/_**

Naruto(sorrindo): -Vejo que aceitaram nossa proposta não é?

Zabuza: -Exato. -E também porque estou curioso em saber mais sobre você, filho do Yondaime Hokage.

Naruto: -Algumas coisas você saberá e outras não. -Mas fique tranquilo pois você, Haku e Kyoko serão tratados com respeito aqui na vila e seus passados serão esquecidos. -Juntos iremos fazer desse mundo um lugar melhor.

Haku: -Arigatô Naruto-san.

Kyoko: -Arigatô Naruto-san e Kurama-san por essa chance que vocês estão nos oferecendo...e quero me desculpar por...

Kurama(sorrindo): -Daijoubu Kyoko-chan. -Você só estava cumprindo seu dever de shinobi, assim como Zabuza e Haku. -Foi muito divertido lutarmos com vocês lá na ponte. -Mas ainda precisam se fortalecer mais um pouco, então se preparem pois eu e Naruto-kun daremos um treino bem puxado a vocês.

_Por essa Haku, Kyoko e Zabuza não esperavam ouvir isso. É verdade que os três são fortes, mas quando perderam para o Time Sete, não imaginavam que eles fossem tão fortes assim. Zabuza teve uma suspeita em relação a Kurama, e ele pergunta:_

Zabuza: -Kurama, quem é você afinal? -Seu chakra é muito diferente do nosso. -É mais forte, selvagem mas transmite uma seriedade que jamais senti.

Kurama olha para Naruto, como se ela pedisse sua autorização e ele acena com a cabeça sorrindo.

Kurama: -Bem, Zabuza. -Meu nome é Kurama, e essa é minha forma Humana. -Mas quando estou numa batalha, eu assumo minha forma real, mas como estamos dentro da mansão de Naruto-kun, irei mostrar a vocês um pouco do meu poder.

_Ela ficou de frente pra eles e de repente, seu corpo é envolto pelo **Manto de Chakra Vermelho com Três Caudas aparecendo. Os riscos em suas bochechas ficam mais nítidas e seus olhos brilham em vermelho com a pupila em forma de fenda.** Zabuza, Haku e Kyoko ficaram espantados ao sentir o imenso Poder Bijuu da Ruiva que sorriu e disse._

Kurama: -Eu também sou conhecida como a **Temida Kyuubi No Kitsune**.

Zabuza(espantado): -Nani?

Haku(assustada): -Ma-Masaka!

Kyoko(assustada): -Então...foi por isso que não consegui derrotá-la com meu Jutsu de Hyõton. -Você é mesmo a Kyuubi No Kitsune.

Zabuza(sério): -Isso significa que esse garoto é seu Jinchuuriki também, certo?

Kurama: -Acertou Zabuza. -Naruto-kun é meu jinchuuriki, mas no momento ele ainda não tem acesso ao meu poder total por causa do selo que nos mantém unidos e pelo corpo dele estar se fortalecendo mais com os treinamentos que eu dei a ele.(sorrindo) -Mas em breve o selo será aberto e ele poderá usar meu poder total.

_Kurama oculta seu Manto de Chakra e segurou seu riso ao ver a cara de espanto de Zabuza e suas alunas._

Naruto: -Bem, agora vocês já sabem que estão diante da Grande e Temida Kyuubi No Kitsune, estejam preparados pois ela pega pesado no treinamento, e com certeza vocês estarão bem mais fortes, isso se aguentarem a barra.

_Zabuza, Haku e Kyoko ficaram pensativos e com um pouco de medo em relação ao método de treinamento que receberão de Kurama._

Zabuza: -Interessante. -Vamos ver como é seu treinamento Kurama.(olha para as garotas) -Vocês aceitam participar desse treinamento?

Haku: -Se o senhor deseja Zabuza-sama, eu irei participar.

Kyoko: -Também quero participar e ficar mais forte.

Kurama(sorrindo): -Muito bem então. -Irei treinar vocês depois que falarmos com o Sandaime Hokage.

_Naruto: -Enquanto isso nos acompanhe, pois mostraremos seus quartos e conversamos mais sobre nosso grupo secreto._

_Os três se levantaram já recuperados e obedeceram as ordens de Naruto. Conforme as horas vão passando, Zabuza e Haku vão conhecendo mais as acomodações da Mansão e ambos ficaram surpresos em saber sobre a infância cruel que o loiro Uzumaki-Namikaze teve que suportar, desde seu nascimento e como ele se deu bem com a Bijuu de Nove Caudas. _

_Contagiados pelo espírito de determinação seriedade, calma e uma certa frieza que Naruto demonstrou na batalha da ponte, Zabuza, Haku e Kyoko tomaram a decisão de serem leais a ele e a Kurama, ajudando-os em algumas missões e agirem como Ninjas de Konoha._

_**No Escritório do Sandaime:**  
><em>

_O Hiruzen ficou de queixo caído quando viu Zabuza, Haku e Kyoko atrás de Naruto e Kurama. Depois de uma longa conversa, ele aceitou que Zabuza fosse um Tokubetsu Jounnin de Konoha, e que Haku entrasse para Anbu, pois suas habilidades de Oinin de Kirigakure serão de grande ajuda em missões restritas. Já Kyoko disse que será uma Gennin mas que ficará ao lado de Zabuza para ajudá-lo nas missões._

_Com toda a burocracia já feita e a confirmação dos três, Zabuza, Haku e Kyoko agora são da Elite de Ninjas de Konoha. Ambos vão começar com seus cargos me poucos semanas, pois acontecerá o evento mais esperado do ano: O Chunnin Shinken._

_**Durante Duas Semanas:**_

_Com a data marcada para o começo do exame, e com as notícias correndo sobre as missões do Time Sete, os outros Gennins dos Times de Gai: Asuma e Kurenai, estão muito surpresos com a mudança e evolução de Naruto, Kurama, Sasuke e Sakura. E sabendo que esses quatro seriam um grande desafiam no Chunnin Shiken, eles começaram a treinar pra valer, começando a melhorar sua habilidades para não fazer feio na frente deles._

_Foi durante essa semana que Naruto e Kurama se surpreenderam quando Hinata fez uma visita a eles e a própria pediu mesmo constrangida e com medo, que os ajudassem-na a ficar mais forte. _

_Durante uma conversa amistosa, Naruto percebeu que os sentimentos que Hinata tinha por ele foram se tornando apenas amizade e carinho, já que no passado, ela o amava e muito, mas por causa daquela lembrança do beijo que Kurama deu ao loiro, esse sentimento amoroso foi se apagando e com o tempo, a Hyuuga mudou sua personalidade e não gaguejava mais, embora ainda ficasse tímida se alguém a elogiasse._

_Naruto e Kurama aceitaram ajudar a amiga deles e o treinamento que Hinata recebeu foi bem puxado tanto fisicamente quanto mentalmente.  
><em>

_Quanto aos outros Gennins, esses começaram a treinar com mais motivação e determinação, pois o dever de provar seu valor como ninjas e superar os membros do Time Sete está em prioridade total._

_**E Finalmente chegou o tão esperado momento:**  
><em>

_Já era de Manhã em Konoha e as comitivas dos Times Ninjas de quatro das Cinco Vilas Shinobis e três Vilas Menores:_

_**Vilas Principais:  
><strong>_

**_País do Vento - Sunagakure No Sato;  
><em>**

**_País da Terra - Iwagakure No Sato;  
><em>**

**_País do Trovão - Kumogakure No Sato;  
><em>**

**_País da Água - Kirigakure No Sato;  
><em>**

**_Vilas Menores:  
><em>**

**_País da Chuva - Amegakure No Sato;  
><em>**

**_País da Grama - Kusagakure No Sato;  
><em>**

**_País do Arroz - Otogakure No Sato._**

_Alguns são recebidos pelos guias da Vila e são hospedados em hotéis e pousadas autorizadas pelo Hokage.  
><em>

_Seus Jounnins Líderes se reúnem na Sala particular onde o Hokage irá conversar sobre o Chunnin Shiken. Como Konoha vai sediar esse evento, cabe aos Jounnins da própria Vila a conversar com seus Gennins se vão ou não participar._

_Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, Yugao e Gai já conversaram com seus alunos e eles decidiram participar do Chunnin Shiken, pois é a oportunidade de mostrarem que são aptos a serem Chunnins, e também para mostrarem uma surpresa que até mesmo eles próprios se espantaram.  
><em>

**_Numa parte da Vila:_**

_Três crianças do primário da Academia seguem pela rua de um bairro civíl. Eles são: **Konohamaru Sarutobi (Neto de Hiruzen e Sobrinho de Asuma Sarutobi), Moegi e Udon**. Quando eles decidiram fazer uma corrida rápida, Konohamaru saiu em disparada, mas não olhou para frente e se esbarrou num:_

_Ninja vestindo uma roupa preta com marcas de tinta, pintadas no rosto e touca preta com a Bandana de Sunagakure. Ele não gostou disso e agarrou a gola de Konohamaru com força.  
><em>

_Ao seu lado está uma Garota quase da mesma altura vestindo um traje da cor da areia, carregando um Leque Grande nas costas,com cabelos loiros com 4 Coques, usando a Bandana de Suna no Ombro._

Moegi e Udon se assustam com o Ninja de preto.

Konohamaru: -Aaii! -Gomenasai!

Rapaz: -Esse moleque devia ter boas maneiras antes de correr feito louco sem olhar pra frente.

Garota: -Acho melhor você para com isso Kankurõ. –Não queremos encrenca com as pessoas dessa Vila.

Kankuro: -Relaxa Temari. –Depois de eu dar só um golpe nesse pirralho eu deixo ele ir.

_Porém, antes de Kankurõ dar um soco em Konohamaru, uma pedra atinge seu punho com força soltando o garotinho que cai no chão e se afasta dele indo em direção a seus amigos._

Kankuro: -Quem fez isso?!

_Um vulto sentado no galho de uma árvore chama a atenção de Kankurõ dizendo friamente:_

Sasuke(olhar frio): -Você tá muito longe de casa meu caro. -Então sugiro que tenha bons modos ou dê meia volta e suma.

Kankurõ: -Quem disse isso?!

_Kankurõ e Temari se assustam quando olham Sasuke sentado no galho da árvore, com uma pedra na mão. Os dois olham na frente, Sakura aterrissando na frente de Konohamaru, Moegi e Udon ainda com medo, e se escondem atrás dela._

Sakura(olhar frio): -Sugiro que façam o que Sasuke-kun disse, ou aviso que os Anbus que estão escondidos aqui não vão ser tão bonzinhos quanto nós.

Kankurõ: -Ótimo, mais pirralhos de Konoha pra eu socar. -Ei gaki, desce daí pra você levar uma surra.

Sasuke: -Inútil.

Kankurõ(se irrita): -Você é do tipo de gente que eu mais detesto, convencido e muito arrogante.

Sasuke(esmaga a pedra com o punho): -Caiam fora de nossa vila.

Temari: -Kankurõ, pare! -Tem alguma coisa no chakra desses dois que me me assusta.

Kankurõ: -Qual é Temari, vai ficar com medo de dois gennins fracos?

_De repente, Naruto e Kurama surgem atrás de Kankurõ, com as kunais em punho, perto do pescoço dele e dizem:_

Naruto: -Não nos compare a vocês Ninjas de Suna. -Estão muito longe do nosso nível.

Kurama: -Nunca subestimem os Ninjas de Konoha antes do momento decisivo, ou garanto que sua morte pode ser muito dolorosa.

Kankurõ(se assusta e recua): -Mas...quem são vocês?

Voz: -Kankurõ, recue agora.

_Kankurõ e Temari se espantam ao ver Gaara num galho ao lado de Sasuke, de ponta cabeça, vestindo trajes vermelhos, com uma Cabaça de Areia nas costas e um Kanji vermelho no lado esquerdo da testa que significa: Amor.  
><em>

_Seus olhos mostram pouca frieza. Ele usa a Bandana de Suna no antebraço._

Kankurõ: -Ga-Gaara?

Sasuke(pensando): -Esse cara...ele tem um chakra bem estranho, e ao mesmo tempo muito forte.

Gaara: -Você é uma vergonha para Sunagakure Kankurõ.

Kurama(encara Gaara e pensando): -Ele é o Jinchuuriki do Shukaku. -Aquele Tanuki baka começou com suas travessuras na mente desse ruivo.

Naruto(pensando): -Entendo. -Ele é um Jinchuuriki como eu. -Kurama-san já sabe qual Bijuu está selado no corpo dele. -Vai ser complicado convencer esse Tanuki.

_Naruto e Kurama se teleportam ao lado de Sakura. Sasuke e Gaara saltam da árvore e ficam em lados opostos. _

_Gaara fica na frente de Kankurõ e Temari, e Sasuke fica na frente de Sakura e Naruto com Konohamaru, Moegi e Udon.  
><em>

_Esses três se acalmam depois que Kurama disse que tá tudo bem e eles se acalmam._

Naruto: -Sugiro a vocês que não se envolvam em confusões aqui na vila, pois mesmo sendo aliados, não gostamos de ninjas que acham que fazem o que bem entendem.

Kurama: -E que agora você controle o seu companheiro ruivo, pois ele quase teria a cabeça decepada pelos Anbus que estão escondidos aqui, se ele acertasse um golpe no neto do Sandaime Hokage.

_Kankurõ e Temari se assustaram ao saber que Konohamaru é neto de Hiruzen, e agredir um parente de um Kage de qualquer vila, geraria um desavença muito séria, gerando assim um conflito por causa de bobagens._

Gaara: -Peço desculpas pelo comportamento rude do meu companheiro aqui, mas temos que nos hospedar para fazermos o Chunnin Shiken.

_Quando eles iriam se retirar, Gaara volta a ao olhar os quatro e pergunta:_

Gaara: -Antes eu gostaria de ouvir seus nomes...pois estou curioso em saber o quanto são fortes.

Naruto: -Sou Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze.

Kurama: -Meu nome é Kurama Uzumaki.

Sasuke: -Eu sou Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura: -Me chamo Sakura Haruno.

Gaara: -Entendo...-Eu sou **Gaara No Sabaku** e esses são meus irmãos...**Kankurõ **e** Temari**.

_Ambos se encaram com um profundo olhar e Kankurõ e Temari sentiram que os quatro ninjas não são apenas garotos comuns e isso poderia gerar muitos problemas. Gaara só manteve uma frieza mas por dentro de si, um sentimento de matar e destruir quem fosse mais forte que ele, lutava para ser liberado ao máximo._

_Em sua mente, a Sombra imensa de um Tanuki com olhos meio marrom brilhante. Ao sentir a presença da Kyuubi, o Tanuki se mostra muito tenso, mas cheio de raiva e rivalidade com sua irmã Bijuu. O trio de Suna some num vento de areia._

Naruto(encara Konohamaru e seus amigos): -Vocês tem sorte da gente ter aparecido, mas sugiro que mantenham distância dos outros Ninjas que vieram para o Chunnin Shiken. -Você quase acabou virando o pivô de um início de guerra.

Konohamaru(triste): -Hai, Naruto nii-chan.

Kurama(sorrindo): -Mas não fique assim. -Vocês só queriam se divertir e não teve como evitar de esbarrar naquele rapaz se Suna.

Sasuke: -Esse grupo de Sunagakure é bem interessante.

Sakura: -Verdade Sasuke-kun. -Senti o chakra deles em um nível acima do nível de Gennin.

Naruto: -Eles serão um grande desafio durante o Chunnin Shinken.

**_Ao Mesmo Tempo:_**

_**/Sala de Reuniões da Sede do Hokage/**  
><em>

_Todos os Jounnins das Vilas-Ninjas estão reunidos,incluindo os Jounnins dos Times: 7, 8, 9, 10 e 11. Hiruzen está sentado na mesa._

Hiruzen: -Bem,parece que todos estão reunidos. -Como todos já sabem,esses dois anos serão mais puxados que nas provas anteriores.

Asuma: -Já percebi isso. -E soube que o número de participantes é mais alto que o esperado. -Desde 8 anos que isso não acontece.

Kakashi(pensando): -Nisso eu tenho que concordar.

Hiruzen: -Muito bem, a partir de amanhã começa o evento mais esperado. -Iremos selecionar todos os gennins presentes. -E só os melhores poderão ser chamados de Chunnin. -Como aqui temos os representantes dos Times Novatos de Konoha,quero que estejam cientes dos riscos que seus alunos terão nessa prova. -Aqueles que tem absoluta confiança de seus alunos, que dêem um passo a frente e diga os nomes daqueles que vão participar.

_Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai e Yugao dão um passo a frente e cada um anuncia:_

Kakashi: -O **Time Sete** é formado por: **Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze; Kurama Uzumaki; Sasuke Uchiha e Sakura Haruno**. -Eu Kakashi Hatake, autorizo esses quatro para fazerem o Chunnin Shiken.

Kurenai: -O **Time Oito** é formado por: **Hinata Hyuuga; Kiba Inuzuka e Akamaru**; e Shino Aburane. -Eu, Yuhhi Kurenai, autorizo os três para o Chunnin Shiken.

Asuma: -O **Time Dez** é formado por: **Shikamaru Nara; Ino Yamanaka; e Chouji Akimichi**. - Eu, Asuma Sarutobi, seleciono os três para o Chunnin Shiken.

Yugao: -O **Time Nove** é formado por: **Ray Gonçalves; Yurushi Kirã; e Natsumi**. -Eu Yugao Uzuki seleciono os três para o Chunnin Shiken.

_Os outros Jounnins, incluindo Gai ficam surpresos com a decisão dos dois Jounnins e da Anbu, até que Iruka se pronuncia:_

Iruka(sério): -Esperem um pouco por favor!

Hiruzen: -Diga Iruka.

Iruka: -Esses Gennins que foram mencionados foram parte de minha classe na Academia. -Conheço seus pontos fortes e fracos, e não acho correto deixá-los participar dessa prova.

Asuma: -Isso é verdade Iruka, mas eles estão muito diferentes de quando saíram da Academia.

Kurenai: -Em nossos testes, eles mostraram mais do que habilidades de seus clãs.

Kakashi: -Eu me tornei Chunnin com doze anos de idade, e eu acredito que meus alunos podem fazer esse exame com certeza.

Yugao: -Eu concordo com Kakashi-san, Asuma e Kurenai. -E também confio em meu time.

Iruka: -Será mesmo possível isso?

_Gai acaba se envolvendo, o que não era uma boa idéia._

Gai: -Por quê não deixa-os desfrutarem mais um pouco da juventude? -Eu segurei meu Time por mais um ano para que adquirissem experiência. -Agora eles estão prontos para fazer a Prova.

Asuma: -Ou será porque seu Time não pode vencer meu Time, ou do Kakashi, o da Kurenai e da Yugao?

Gai(sério): -Hum?

Hiruzen: -Todos vocês, se acalmem. -Gai, peço a você que não se meta nas decisões de seus companheiros de Vila. -Já que você e seu Time não estiveram em Konoha durante devido a missão de proteger o Daymao de **Tsuki No Kuni _(País da Lua Crescente)_**, ainda não estão totalmente informados sobre as missões do Time Kakashi e dos outros. -Então peço que diga a seus alunos que não subestimem esses novatos, porque eles não são mais aquelas crianças que brincavam e se divertiam na Academia.

Gai: -Hai Hokage-sama.

Hiruzen: -Muito bem, então com essa reunião encerrada, estão dispensados.

_Todos os Jounnins obedeceram e se retiraram da sala. Hiruzen retorna a seu escritório e nessa hora que Hiniko surgiu com a mensagem de **Jiraiya - O Gama Sannin (Eremita dos Sapos)**. Ao lê-la, Hiruzen sorriu de canto, pois seu ex-aluno de time estava surpreso por saber que Naruto se tornou forte e mais ainda quando descobriu que a Kyuubi o está ajudando por vontade própria._

_Depois de ler outras informações confidênciais da mensagem de Jiraiya, Hiruzen deu um cacho de bananas como recompensa ao seu Macaco Ninja que agradeceu gentilmente e antes dele ir embora, ele disse que aproveitou para chamar a outra ex-aluna de Hiruzen: **Tsunade Senju - A Hime Sannin No Nameku (Princesa Eremita das Lesmas)** e que ela estava surpresa em saber sobre o filho de sua aluna Kushina._

_Hiruzen sorriu de modo nostálgico, pois agora ele poderá contar com dois de seus ex-alunos, já que Orochimaru seguiu um caminho errado e esse jurou destruír Konoha._

_**/Em outro Campo de Treinamento/**  
><em>

_O Time Onze descansam depois do treinamento._

Lee(encostado na árvore): -Vocês já sabem da novidade?

Neji(sentado perto da árvore): -Que novidade?

Lee: -Nessa Exame haverá Nove Times: Gennins recém-formados. -Isso não acontecia a cinco anos.

Neji: -Até aí nenhuma surpresa.

Tenten(girando uma Kunai): -Vai ver algum Jounnin quer elevar seu Ego e não vai saber dos riscos que seus alunos irão saber.

Lee: -Ainda tem mais: Um desses times são da Anbu Yugao Uzuki. -No time dela tem um Gonçalves, um último descendente do Clã Kirã, e uma Uchiha.

Neji: -Hum. -Agora eu fiquei curioso em conhecê-los.

Lee: -Mas não terminei ainda. - O Time Sete do Kakashi possue quatro integrantes: Dois Uzumakis, Um Uchiha e uma Haruno, que se tornaram destaque na academia, e nas últimas três missões, obtiveram muitas recompensas e status de serem o Time Mais forte de Konoha.

Tenten: -Hum, que interessante.

_Tenten lança a Kunai que acerta o centro do alvo da árvore onde Neji está sentado e Lee encostado de lado nela._

Neji: -Será divertido conhecê-los.

_**Nisso/Em Algum Lugar da Vila:**  
><em>

_Depois de entregarem a Kakashi, as fichas de inscrição já preenchidas, para participarem do Chunnin Shiken, Sasuke e Sakura voltaram as suas casas._

_Naruto e Kurama também estavam a caminho da Mansão Uzumaki-Namikaze, mas quando eles entram num beco um pouco iluminado, eles sentem a presença de cerca de dez pessoas, sendo que cinco delas são pessoas comuns, armadas com pedaços de madeira, ferro e facões. E quatro são Ninjas de nível Chunnin e um era Jounnin._

_Os dois falam por telepatia:_

Naruto: -Está pronta para a diversão Kurama-san?

Kurama(sorrindo): -Claro Naruto-kun. -Afinal essas pessoas são podres até alma, incluindo os Quatro Chunnins e o Jounnin que estão com eles.

Naruto: -Você pode matar os quatro chunnins e três desses civis imundos, mas eu fico com o Jounnin e os outros dois civis, pois esses são os que me causaram mais problemas no passado.

Kurama: -Hai Naruto-kun. -Mas vamos deixar eles acharem que estão com a vantagem, e em seguida vamos matá-los.

Naruto(rindo): -Claro Kurama-san.

_Quando a conversa telepática termina, os dois se esquivam de lançamentos de shurikens lançadas de vpárias direções, e em seguida, quatro vultos surgem num salto, indo contra os dois, sacando suas espadas de lâmina de baixa qualidade. _

_Eles atacam com golpes de Kenjutsu e causam cortes médios nos dois. Em seguida o quinto vulto surge numa grande velocidade e os ataca com golpes e chutes fortes, finalizando com disparos de bolas de fogo que os arremessam contra uma parede._

_Os vultos se revelam como os cinco chunnins e o Jounnin._

Jounnin: -E ainda falam que esses dois são muito fortes? -Que patéticos. -Vocês podem terminar o serviço agora!

_Os civis surgem correndo e armados, com olhares de ódio e desejo de vingança. Eles atacam Naruto e Kurama sem dó e piedade, dando golpes muito fortes, na cabeça, nos braços, pernas e na barriga._

Civil-1: -Morram demônios!

Civil-2: -Isso é por terem matado nossos entes queridos!

Civil-3: -Seremos considerados heróis!

Civíl-4: -Finalmente teremos paz!

_Mas quando o quinto civil ia perfurar os dois com seus facões, Naruto e Kurama se desfazem em fumaça, causando espanto em todos._

Civil-5: -Nani?!

Chunnin-2: -Kage Bunshin.

_**Uma Redoma de Chakra Vermelho** se expande em volta deles prendendo-os no beco. Em seguida eles ouvem as vozes de Naruto e Kurama:_

Naruto: -Já que divertiram bastante com nossos Bunshins, agora é nossa vez de nos divertirmos.

Kurama: -E para nossa sorte, vocês são podres e sujos até a alma. -Por isso todos vocês podem se considerar mortos hoje mesmo!

_Os Civis sentem o pavor da morte se aproximando e os Chunnins e o Jounnin se posicionam para lutar._

Chunnin-2: -Não nos façam rir! -Vocês não são páreo para nós, a elite de Konoha!

Chunnin-3: -Vocês é que são os podres e sujos, pois ambos atacaram nossa Vila doze anos atrás!

Chunnin-4: -Mataram muitas pessoas inocentes e por isso merecem pagar!

Kurama: -Como são ingênuos e totalmente desinformados.

Naruto: -Não ligue para esses insolentes Kurama-san. -Afinal eles não vão fazer falta nenhuma ao mundo, pois eles morrem aqui e agora. -E não há como escaparem dessa Redoma de Chakra.

Chunnin-1: -Essa barreira de chakra não vai nos segurar! -Observem só!

_Mas quando o Chunnin-3 avança contra a barreira e tenta cortá-la com sua espada, ela é incinerada em segundos pelas chamas da redoma e elas imediatamente incineram o corpo do Chunnin-3, que se debate em dor, berrando em agonia total, enquanto seu corpo é consumido e cremado vivo pelas chamas vermelhas._

Chunnin-3: -AAAAARGH!

_Os civis e os outros Chunnins se apavoram com o que viram e o Jounnin tenta localizar um ponto fraco na barreira, mas em vão._

Kurama: -Que inútil. -Foi querer morrer mais cedo.

Naruto: -Verdade, e isso já está me entediando. -Vamos acabar logo com esses imundos, pois estou com fome e quero dormir para amanhã irmos ao local do Chunnin Shiken.

Kurama(sorriso frio): -Claro meu loirinho. -Então vamos lá.

_De repente, Naruto e Kurama começam o ataque:_

_Kurama ataca os civis e os quatro chunnins com golpes de garras de chakra geradas em suas mãos **(tipo as Garras do Wolverine)**, deixando rastros de calor por onde passou, ferindo mortalmente os Chunnins e os três civis, que são imediatamente incinerados pelas chamas vermelhas e intensas, sendo queimados vivos e gritando de dor._

Civis e Chunnins: -AAAAAARRRRGH!

_Naruto avança feito flecha contra o Jounnin que mesmo assustado também parte pra cima, e ambos se enfrentam com golpes e chutes. Só que o Jounnin não esperava que o loiro fosse mais rápido e perceptivo e acaba sendo atingido e eletrocutado por golpes cortantes de kunai, que estavam banhadas com chakra raiton._

Jounnin: -AAAARGH!

_Naruto surge atrás dele e diz antes de dar seu último golpe:_

Naruto: -Não gosto de ver pessoas sujas neste mundo. -E você é a pior delas junto com seus chunnins e esses imundos. -Por isso...diga adeus a este mundo!

_Naruto perfura a nuca do Jounnin com a kunai que atravessa a boca do mesmo e aplica uma forte descarga elétrica, carbonizando-o por completo. _

_Depois de tirar a kunai do jounnin já morto e queimado, Naruto vê o pavor nos olhos dos últimos civís que o maltrataram ainda pequeno, e enfurecido, ele se move feito flecha e corta o pescoço dos dois em três segundos apenas._

_Kurama sorriu com essa nova mudança que seu jinchuuriki aceitou de forma normal, pois mesmo querendo a paz ao mundo, ele precisava saber que ás vezes, matar para se defender de pessoas sujas e covardes é a coisa mais normal na vida de um ninja._

_Ela transforma todos os corpos em pó com suas bolas de fogo, acabando de incinerá-los por completo. Ao desfazer a barreira de chakra, ela se aproxima de seu companheiro, que estava de costas e ao perceber que ele estava soluçando e via-se lágrimas saindo de seus olhos, ela o abraça por trás de forma carinhosa._

_O Loiro não disse nada, apenas queria ser consolado, ser aliviado dessa nova sensação de ter sido um assassino, mas o mesmo compreende que isso foi necessário para o começo em que o mundo precisa ser libertado de mais pessoas sujas e obcecadas pelo poder, pelo ódio e ambições mesquinhas._

Kurama(fala em seu ouvido): -Sente-se melhor Naruto-kun?

_Naruto limpa suas lágrimas com a manga da camisa e disse sorrindo:_

Naruto: -Hai Kurama-san. -Precisava chorar um pouco para esquecer de tudo que passei antes de te conhecer. -Agora me sinto bem melhor.

_Ele se vira olhando nos olhos de Kurama e para agradecer de alguma forma, ele faz a mesma coisa que ela fez quando estavam na academia: Ele une seus lábios com os lábios macios de Kurama, começando assim um beijo cheio de amor e até um pouco de luxúria. _

_A ruiva correspondeu da mesma forma e levou suas mãos até a nuca do loiro, fazendo um carinho. Ele por sua vez, abraçou a cintura definida de sua companheira e ambos mantiveram o beijo por alguns minutos._

_Até que a falta de ar os obrigou a se separarem mas ambos mantém seus rostos próximos. Os dois estavam corados mas ambos sorrindo._

Naruto: -Gomen Kurama-san...mas eu queira retribuir por ter me ajudado tanto...

_Kurama o impede de falar colocando seu dedo nos lábios dele e diz sorrindo._

Kurama: -Não se desculpe Naruto-kun... -Eu adorei esse beijo. -Fiquei feliz por você ser meu jinchuuriki e mais do que um amigo. -Sempre estarei a seu lado e ensinarei tudo o que estiver ao meu alcance para você ser um forte guerreiro e no futuro um Hokage que todos vão começar a respeitá-lo.

Naruto(sorrindo): -Arigatô...Kurama-san.

Kurama: -Mas tem uma coisa que quero te pedir?

Naruto: -Hai?

Kurama(sorrindo): -A partir de hoje, me chame só de Kurama-chan. -Só você pode me chamar assim, Naruto-kun.

Naruto(rindo): -Hehehe. -Como quiser..minha Kurama-chan. -Bom, vamos pra casa, pois amanhã o Chunnin Shiken começa com tudo.

Kurama(sorrindo): -Hai.

_Os dois se teleportam em segundos, sem perceberem que estavam sendo observados por três Novos Gennins que estavam sentados na beirada de um predio. Eles viram tudo o que aconteceu, e sabem que a justiça foi feita, pois ambos já conviveram com o loiro no Orfanato de Konoha, e agora eles cresceram e estão prontos para serem aliados do loiro._

_Eles são o **Time Nove da Anbu Yugao Uzuki: Ray Gonçalves; Yurushi Kirã e Mayumi Uchiha (Prima de Sasuke Uchiha)**_

Ray: -Naruto-san se fortaleceu bastante. -Parece que meu retorno a Konoha valeu a pena.

Mayumi(sorrindo): -Verdade, assim como meu primo Sasuke, que logo vai despertar o nível-3 do Sharingan.

Yurushi: -Eles, a Sakura e a Kurama-san serão nossos oponentes mais fortes neste Chunnin Shiken. -Mas vamos mostrar a eles que também melhoramos muito nossas habilidades.

Mayumi(sorrindo): -Não se empolgue muito Yurushi-kun. -Não esquecemos que os outros novatos também vão ser um grande desafio pra gente.

Ray: -Nisso você tem razão Mayumi-chan. -Bom, vamos voltar ao orfanato e tirar aquelas pessoas podres do comando, agora que o Sandaime está ciente das ações ocultas de Danzou e Orochimaru, pois eles levaram muitos de nossos irmãos adotivos para serem usados como cobaias de experiências.

Yurushi: -Que sorte. -Vou poder soltar meu lado assassino em quem realmente merece depois do sofrimento que passamos.

Mayumi: -Vai ser para uma boa causa quando tiramos essas pessoas sujas que estão acatando as ordens desses homens miseráveis.

Ray: -Ikuzõ!

_Os três somem feito flechas velozes, rumo ao Orfanato, onde irão começar a faxina completa, eliminando as pessoas corruptas que transformaram a vida dos órfãos em um pesadelo sem limites._

_**Continua...  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Próximo Capítulo: A Primeira Fase Começa.<br>**_


End file.
